Fame II
by morganbriefs
Summary: Sequel to 'Fame.' The gang goes through their last year in high school with many surprises underway that promise to put to test their bonds! On Hiatus...
1. Prologue

**A/n:** Read and enjoy! Chapter one will be released soon!

**Warnings:** AC, AL

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or anything somewhat related….

**Fame II **

**Vegeta:**

_I know she can't get enough of me. I don't have to be a genius to guess. I can tell by the way she looks at me my body alone takes her breath away. She says she can't get enough of my lips. Seven months ago this whole thing we're in never crossed my mind… _

_Seven months ago I was fixated on two things: drinking and women. Drinking didn't affect the way I played. I could do it a day before and a day after a match and I was still a far way from sucking. I am that good. I didn't see the need to stop doing it; it wasn't much to handle at all. Women were always easy as long as we didn't drop a game they were always there. Then she came. I was attracted to the fact that she wasn't scared to speak her mind. True, I wanted to strangle her until she shut up. Not too many people had the balls to defy me, that the woman did I found to be quite intriguing. Her strongest qualities, I soon discovered, resembled my own; feisty, proud, stubborn, clever and extremely competitive. She was a reason to quit drinking, to stop throwing to waste this life that felt so empty. Millions of awards and first places, none of that shit made me feel big. If anything I felt smaller with no air to breathe. _

_Drinking and fucking was a dead-end. I wanted to show her I was more than what her eyes saw, what her mind thought, what she herself knew, not because I cared but because I had to, otherwise, she'd win…or at least think she had. That was the last thing I wanted. Every time we addressed each other I battled to show her who I was while she battled to show me who I truly was. My defense mechanism? I pushed her away. Her defense mechanism? Letting me realize why she was indispensable on my own. It worked. I felt at her mercy and there was nothing I knew how to do to stop that. _

_Eventually she found out about my parents and me. He beats her up, yells at her and she lets him fuck her brains out. He beats me up and she refuses to face me until the bruises and the scars are all gone. He's negligent, she's a coward and I'm vindicated. Staring at the ceiling while he hit her or fucked her got to the point where it was enough. The woman gave me a place to stay, ironically, and I didn't have to deal with the maddening noises anymore. That was good enough for me to let it matter even when I didn't offer much of the seriousness she wanted me give to what we had. I didn't trust it, she wanted me to. It still is an ongoing battle today_

_Being with her suddenly became the eye of the storm. No messed up shit happened when I was with her aside from the change of hormones she has every month which drive me to the edge. Her bitching gets louder and more consistent and I have no choice but to spat back at her which makes her cry which I don't get which gets her started all over again. It lasts a couple of days too enough to say she's more than anybody can stand those days. _

_Seven months ago, like I said, I didn't think of any of this. If anybody had told me I was going to last this long without sex and alcohol I would have thought of it a lie. It has been a while since I've been able to feel grateful for the things I have. That I can lose it all in the blink of an eye? Possible; it wouldn't surprise me. I know I don't deserve this. But I am here now. I can keep it going until my time is up… _

**Things You Need To Know:**

**_PSAT's scores: _**Bulma-1495, Vegeta-1492, Goku-1485, Chichi-1490, Raditz-1455, 18-1470, Yamucha-1450, Christine-1495, Krillin-1485

**_Where everyone decided to go_**: Bulma-Columbia, Chichi-Princeton, Christine-Yale, 18-undecided, Vegeta-Notre Dame, Raditz-undecided, Yamucha-undecided, Goku-Ohio, Krillin-undecided

**_How long everyone has been together_**: Bulma and Vegeta-10mths, Chichi and Goku-5yrs, 18 and Raditz-8mths, Christine and Yamucha-7mths

**_FYI: _**the girls are still virgins…

**_Football Season Status: _**season is about to begin. It lasts all through fall

**_Last Year Football: _**they won the national title for the fifth consecutive time

**_Story Begins: _**fall semester, first day of school as seniors!

**End of Prologue.** Chapter one will be released pretty soon. Thank you for reading. Have a good one! Ja ne!

Love,


	2. CH1: People Change, Sometimes

A/n: Hi! This is chapter one. Ok, two things: number one, this is a short chapter. Don't be disappointed. I just decided to divide when everyone getting ready for the first day of class and everything from when the classes actually start. Number two and this is just a note, I happen to like the universities I chose for the characters. They each have a purpose so please don't flame me on the universities I choose. Thank you. That's all. Hope you enjoy! R/R

Warnings: AC, AL

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, ESPN, FOX, NBC, etc… don't sue me!

**&&&**

**- TV Broadcasters -**

"This is ESPN News live from the San Francisco, California convention center…"

"This is CNN sports. We are reporting live from the San Francisco convention center where High School Football sensation, Vegeta Ouji, will announce…"

"…Madison High placed first nationally, fifth consecutive year since top recruit and football prodigy, Vegeta Ouji, first came to the school. Again, this is NBC sport news. We are reporting live from the San Francisco California convention center …"

"…This High School football season is starting very interesting with the news from top recruit, talented Vegeta Ouji announcing the college that he will be attending at the press conference which will begin shortly. Fox Sports news reporting live from the California convention center at San Francisco…"

"…Lot's of questions to ask. The young prodigy was always assumed to go to the NFL off from high school. Turns out he is going to college and will be announcing the college of his preference shortly at the press conference…"

"Geez. Look at all these people" Bulma peeked out the dark curtains keeping Vegeta invisible to the rest of the media people on the other side of the podium at the convention center. Vegeta swallowed, looking at himself in the mirror one more time before he walked outside to announce his decision. Bulma decided to come with him. His mother had agreed to go too but he could care less whether she was there or not. His father, after much fighting and arguing, let him off to do what he wanted to do. He refused to assist the activity nonetheless convinced that by Vegeta announcing his decision, he was announcing the end of his football career. In the end, Vegeta knew it was right. It was all that mattered to him…

Bulma turned and stared at him. He looked focused, handsome, and professional. She loved when his mind was set on something specific. It brought out the best features in him

"You ok?" she asked breaking his daze. He nodded

"I'm fine" he assured. She smiled

"It's almost about time" she approached him, cupping his face in her hands and leaning in for a short peck. A guy walked in on them wearing a black headphone speaker while holding on to a clipboard with a couple of papers clipped on it. He breathe out snapping his fingers to break the kiss

"Let's go, Vegeta" he called insistently opening a side of the curtain for Vegeta to go in through. He swallowed, walking around Bulma and inside the room where a bunch of media and news people awaited…

**- TV Broadcasters -**

"This is Peter Smith reporting live from ESPN and going to reporter Tom Lawsky who is at the press conference in the San Francisco California Convention center ready to tell us some news about young lad Vegeta Ouji. Tom…"

"… yes Pete. If you thought Ouji's decision to go to college was surprising, wait until you hear where he's decided to go…"

"I surely can't wait…"

"Vegeta Ouji is going to be the new quarterback for the University Of Notre Dame in Indiana…"

"Wow! I'm startled!"

"The conference was not open to questions or discussion, Pete; therefore I can not provide you with any details concerning the offer made by Notre Dame or the relationship between the young lad and the coaching staff, the board of directors-"

"If I'm not mistaken, Tom, Notre Dame finished second to last this previous year in the college division one northeastern conference"

"Yes, that's correct Pete. Ouji did not provide specific details about his decision. He mentioned looking for colleges up north, northeast to be specific. A clue thing here for his decision was academics"

"Well, he is headed in the right path"

"That he is…"

"These are certainly the most surprising news here, today"

"I'm blown away"

"(Laughter from broadcaster) Thank you, Tom, for your report. We'll be right back with more on ESPN news…"

**Fame II**

**Chichi's House**

"Chichi, come on. We're going to be late" Goku knocked on the door of Chichi's bathroom. It had been about forty five minutes and Chichi was still in the bathroom. School started in about thirty minutes and they were still at her place. The tall male was starting to grow impatient

"In a minute!" he heard her say. He sighed taking a look at his watch. The bathroom door finally became open. Chichi came out looking as beautiful as only she could be. Her thick, long hair was partly down, half of it pinned up with a small black hair clip. Several strands of her hair framed her face. The blouse of her uniform was ironed to perfection, first two buttons undone. Her skirt was ironed as well, the length of it about two inches high up her knee. She wore her perfectly white knee length socks and a pair of navy blue school shoes. Goku stared at her. She looked beautiful with her naturally white eye shadow and her Neutrogena neutral lip gloss. She sighed hard, looking down to the buttons of her blouse

"Gosh, I hate wearing these uniforms! They're so not cute" she said fixing as much as she could of her blouse so she could then put on the navy blue vest on top of it

"You look great, honey!" Goku complimented. Chichi looked up from her blouse

"You think so? Oh, Goku!" she leaned in to kiss him "you're such a sweetheart" she smiled on his lips. Goku smiled slightly

"We're gonna be late" he whispered. She rolled her eyes

"I know" she backed away now "fix your tie, honey" she got a hold of his tie, securing it tighter to the neck of his blouse. He lifted his head a little bit to give her better access

"There?" he asked. She shook her head

"Not quite. If I could just get it to fasten little tighter…there!" she exclaimed. He leaned in for one short peck

"Let's go" with that, the couple was out the door...

**On The Way To School**

"I have mascara, lip gloss, powder, eye liner, eye lash curler… blush! I forgot blush-"

"You don't need it, 18" Raditz cut her off. The pair was on the way to school riding in his brand new red and black mustang convertible. 18 was going through her makeup wanting to see what she had forgotten. Not like she needed much of it in all honesty. Her skin, light and fair, only needed small amounts of make up to look radiant and beautiful

"Hello?" the blonde turned to him "this is not only our first day of class but it's our first day of class as seniors. I don't think I need to clarify the importance of this day. It's pretty self-explanatory" she stated. He scoffed

"Being seniors doesn't change anything, blondie. We don't get special treatment; we don't get any privileges; no less homework, no shorter classes, no additional bathroom breaks, no better parking spaces, nothing. We're just the oldest people now" he informed loud and simple. 18 rolled her eyes

"Can you be more careless? I mean please" she spoke with irony resounding on her tone. He turned to her momentarily, turning back to the road as they got in the highway

"What?-"

"What?" she cut off "this is like the most important day ever. I expected you to be more involved" she said. He tsked

"It's not that big a deal, 18. You'll make a good first impression and then-"

"I don't want to make a good first impression. I want to make a great first impression, outstanding, the best first impression. We better get there on time by the way. The 'Welcome' assembly starts at eight o'clock sharp" she stated. Raditz furrowed his brows in question

"You're going to that?" he asked as if it was the most absurd thing he'd ever heard. 18 scoffed

"It's a mandatory assembly, Radz" she looked at him in disbelief. Raditz nod his head in realization

"Oh… right…I knew that" he assured

"I'm sure you did" she shook her head "we'll be lucky if we make it on time at this rate" she added. Raditz frowned

"What's that supposed to mean?" he inquired catching the sarcasm in her tone. She signaled his mph meter

"We're on a highway and you're driving a brand new mustang at 55 miles per hour" she pointed out. Raditz shrugged his shoulders

"That's the speed limit-"

"IT IS not" she insisted. He signaled one of the speed limit signs on the side of the road as they drove by it

"Look at that. You see it? What did it say?" he asked relentlessly

"That was the minimum speed limit" she noted. He sighed stepping on the gas

"Fine" he hated when she was right. It seemed like she was more often than not…

**Bulma's House**

"Oh! Bulma!" Bulma's mother walked inside Bulma's bedroom as Bulma sat in front of her mirror adding a few final touches to her hair and face before departing to school. She turned to face her mother

"Hi mom-" her words came to a halt when she looked into her mother's eyes and realized that her mother was letting out tears of joy. She furrowed her brows smiling. Her mother could be so emotional at times

"Mom, please" she shook her head "don't start or I'm gonna start, ruin my make up and that's it for Bulma's day one at school" she stood from the chair

"You like it?" she asked, grabbing the sides of her skirt and crouching down in reverence with one leg crossed behind like a ballerina would do. Her mom cleared the tears off her cheeks

"I love it. You look beautiful" she said approaching her. Bulma's hair had grown long and beautiful again. Her hair went straight all the way down to her shoulders then took a curl shape at the ends that reached her mid back. It looked soft and healthy, cerulean blue just like the color of her eyes

"Thank you" Bulma smiled "I have to get going, though. Vegeta is going to here in like two-" the doorbell went off, the Mozart Eine Kleine Nachtmusik ring. She tsked throwing her hands in the air

"Why is he here so early?" she asked loudly. Her mother touched her hair with both her hands

"It's so pretty honey" she complimented. Bulma smiled

"Thanks" the doorbell rang again "I have to go. Vegeta gets impatient" she turned to her bed grabbing her book bag

"Wish me luck" she breathed out. Her mother smiled at her warmly

"Good luck!" she squealed as the girl walked past her and out of her room. Bulma's mother looked to her bed where her house keys laid untouched

"Oh! They must've fallen out of her bag" she grabbed them

"Bulma! W-Wait!" she ran behind her…

**-&-**

"When are you going to start coming here on time? Early doesn't count" Bulma complained holding the front door open. Vegeta frowned

"I'm here, aren't I?" he inquired annoyed. Bulma rolled her eyes

"Whatever" she walked out letting the front door close behind her. Not a second went by before the door became open again

"Bulma!" her mother called. Both Bulma and Vegeta turned to her "your keys honey" she reached out with the keys on hand "they fell out of your backpack" she informed. Bulma grabbed the keys, swinging her backpack in front of her to place them back in there

"That's weird. I didn't feel them fall out" she said, Vegeta waiting impatiently aside her. Her mother's face suddenly became wrinkled

"Aw, you look so cute, both of you! I have to take a picture" she requested. Bulma tsked

"Mother, we're late. We need to go" she stated. Bulma's mother shrugged

"Oh! But I have my camera right here. It's just a quick picture!" she complained. Bulma sighed. Great excuse, that of the keys

"Fine!" she positioned herself beside Vegeta. Vegeta kissed the side her forehead while she snapped the picture at the same time

"Oh! This is a good one!" she exclaimed. Bulma rolled her eyes with a smile. Even the smallest of things could get her all excited

"Ok. I'm off to school. We'll be back later" she said. Bulma's mother nodded

"All right. Bye hon!" she returned to the house. The couple resumed to board his blue BMW convertible…

**On The Way To School**

"I brought a CD" Bulma announced as they came to the first traffic light just outside their big neighborhood. Vegeta eyed her through silver sunglasses which kept his eyes from irritating due to sun exposure early in the morning

"We're not listening to your music in my car" he stated clearly. Bulma furrowed her brows

"Come on!" she whined in protest. Vegeta turned back to the road as the light became green

"I let you listen to your music in my car" she continued. He scoffed

"Right"

"Ok, so I don't" she admitted "maybe we can start now" she suggested

"Start what?" he asked. She cleared her throat

"Ok. You have to hear me out first" she requested. He held his silence, signal for her to continue

"I was thinking, since we ride to school in your car one day and in my car the next, that starting today you let me listen to my music in your car and tomorrow when we ride in my car you can listen to your music" she suggested

"How do I benefit from this little deal of yours? I don't listen to your music at all. You listen to my music as much as you listen to yours" he said "it's gotta be fair and square" he added. She shut her eyes in frustration _damn it! Do you always have to be so clever? _She kicked herself mentally

"Did you honestly think you would get away with it?" he asked in a humorous tone. She looked out the window

"No" she lied. He smirked smugly

"Sure" he muttered watching the road. It wasn't the first time Bulma had attempted to trick him like this and it was surely not the last time. Unfortunately for her, Vegeta was a sharp guy; he picked up on stuff faster than any other person would. Spending so much time with her only perfected his ability to read her. She had managed to be successful a couple of times, in the beginning, when he didn't know her well enough. That all changed with time, of course. He knew her like the back of his hand now and could easily tell when she was trying to get her way. He loved letting her try. It amused him like nothing in the world probably because every time he figured her out it was a blow to her bigger-than-average ego. She was paranoid about it, he knew. It was his favorite button to push in order to drive her to the edge

"You're on a slump" he smirked some more. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him

"Shut up. You've been practicing that answer ever since you met me" she said. He chuckled

"You've been practicing that absurd proposition ever since YOU met ME" he spat back. She rolled her eyes

"Whatever. All I want is to listen to music. It's not like I'm asking you to bend my way, really" she said "and I still insist you'd like my music. You just haven't given it a chance" she added. Vegeta turned away

"I'd rather not listen to anything" he said. She smirked raising a brow

"Really? You think you can go to school and all the way back without listening to music?" she asked. He looked at her, turning back to the road pensive

"You must agree you'll keep your mouth shut" he proposed. She frowned at him

"You're a jackass" she snubbed looking at the road ahead. He chuckled, the pair finally pulling in the parking lot of the school. He parked his car in one of the first parking spots available to the left of the building reserved for the football team during season…

**-&-**

Bulma opened the door to her side of the car as Vegeta turned off the engine. He stepped out grabbing his bag from the back seat then resuming to a hang around position noting that Bulma was calmly taking her time to get out. The blue haired female was reapplying lip gloss to her lips, moving her hair around to where it would shape her face cutely. He leaned over

"That's a waste" he said as she closed the lip gloss tube, pressing her lips together so it would spread sparingly on the skin. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously while a smile took form on her lips

"Now why is that a waste? I'm not thinking of kissing you anytime soon" she assured still looking at herself in the mirror. He raised a brow

"Don't bet your ass on it" he said in an inviting tone making her look at him now. She did look quite beautiful. The girl did not need that much make up. Just a touch of mascara, a shade of eye shadow and a hint of lip gloss would do for her

"I'm not betting my ass on it. I know you all too well" she turned to her backpack zipping it up and stepping out of the car in no time. She fixed her skirt and blouse, making sure they looked right. Vegeta locked the car placing the keys inside his pocket. The couple got ready to walk inside the school. She met him at the corner of his car letting out a hard breath as they faced the school

"I don't know if I can handle one more year of this" she looked at him. He leaned and kissed her. Twice

"There are things that make it worth it" he kissed her once more "you just spent a quarter of that lip thing you use. That's a real waste" he smirked on her lips. She smiled along with him, kissing him again

"Well" she embraced her arms around his neck feeling his arms embrace her around her waist "there are things that are worth it you know? Who would've thought?" she smiled wider. He kissed her once more, their little display visible to everyone walking around the parking lot wondering about their status after the summer.

Couples in high school headed two different ways during the summer. They either broke up or they stayed together. Of course staying together was much more preferable. It provided a better identity for the relationship to the public eye; it generally meant the couple was truly, seriously in love. All doubts clarified for everyone wondering about Vegeta and Bulma; yes, they were serious. As astonishing at that sounded, there was truly no question about it

**The Welcome Assembly **

"Oh! I can't wait to see who looks different this year" 18 pointed out as she and Chichi sat on the first few seats of the assembly room, staring at everybody that entered the room and targeting the ones that blemished their style of preference. Raditz sat aside from 18, guarding the corner seat and the seat beside him for Bulma and Vegeta. Goku sat aside Chichi guarding the corner seat for Krillin. A girl with dyed blondish hair was looking to sit on the chair that Goku was 'entrusted' guard. Chichi turned and happened to see her

"Uh, what are you doing? This seat" she grabbed Goku's hand, placing it on the seat "is taken as you can see" she said arrogantly. The girl furrowed her brows

"I thought I saw it empty and I am new here and I can't find-"

"Ok. I'm sorry you're lost. We can't do anything about it. The person sitting on this seat we just like a lot more than we like you" she spoke softly yet incredibly arrogant. The girl packed up her things and left. Chichi frowned at Goku

"Goku! Keep your hand on the seat! That girl totally thought it was empty" she reprimanded. Goku sighed

"Sorry!" he said apologetically "you could've been nicer though" he added. Chichi eyed him quizzically

"Nicer? She was looking to take our seat" she said with a stern tone. Goku shrugged his shoulders

"So? There are other seats in here, Chi. We could've grabbed another one" he stated simply. She frowned looking away from him

"Whatever, Goku. You and your kindness" she complained. Vegeta and Bulma finally made it inside the assembly room. Chichi stood up and waved her hand so they could see them

"Right here" she called. Vegeta spotted them and the couple headed their way…

"Hi Bulma!" Chichi gave her a hypocritical hug _'why she's looking skinnier than last year. Bitch'_ she thought. She then looked at Vegeta

"Hi… Vegeta" she greeted with much of a smile. Vegeta nod his head once, his frame as cold and serious as usual. He performed the 'football' handshake with both Raditz and Goku, reacting the same way he did with Chichi when he saw 18. 18 stood up from her seat, hugging Bulma willingly

"Hi 18" Bulma greeted. 18 smiled

"Geez, you look a lot skinnier" was the first thing the blonde said. The relationship between her and the blue haired female that every guy seemed to love so much had grown fonder from the past year to now. Bulma did help out a lot when the whole thing with Raditz and Krillin blew up; she was always coming up with fun ideas so they could all go out together as couples which in more than one way strengthened her relationship with Raditz. In turn, they had become good friends. 18 finally settled for the idea that Bulma was not trying to compete with her, she was trying to befriend her. It was the greatest addition to her circle of friends since Chichi. She was definitely grateful for that. Never had she met such a kind, honest person. Why she thought so wrong of her was beyond the blonde's reasoning…

"Thank you" Bulma smiled "I went on a severe diet this summer. It turned out to be quite good, I guess" she explained. 18 nodded

"I see. Where did you go? You guys look tanned!" she spoke

"We went to Barbados. We stayed at my mother's private villa. It was so great. You guys should come with us one of these weekends or something" Bulma suggested. The principal appeared on the podium

"Alright. Good morning. Could we all find a spot to be seated? Thank you. The assembly will begin soon" he informed. That was Bulma's cue to make it to her seat

"We'll talk after the assembly's over" she said. 18 nodded in agreement going back to her seat. Bulma sat on the seat closest to Raditz while Vegeta sat on the corner seat. She placed her hand on his thigh as he rested his right arm around her chair. She leaned in for a short peck on his cheek but he cheated, turning his face and kissing her lips. She narrowed her eyes at him

"Bastard" she whispered on his lips. He smirked evilly

"Don't act like you didn't want to" he argued but she didn't let him continue as she leaned in for yet another kiss

"You started it. I never said I wanted to" she kissed him again

"Doesn't bother me" he kissed her one last time before the principal took a hold of the mike. He cleared his throat fixing his glasses so he could read clearly from the papers on the podium

"Let's see here…" he started. 18 glanced over at the chair that Krillin was supposed to be occupying but was not. She sighed sadly. Raditz looked at her expression

"Everything ok?" he asked. 18 turned to him and smiled

"Yeah. Everything's fine" she stated. He kissed the side of her forehead both of them turning to listen to the principal speak. She entangled their hands together whispering

"I love you" softly. He smiled whispering the words right back at her. Little did they know that from a distance, the shorter male was watching…

End of Ch. 1. Sorry K/18 fans! I promise this is the worse chapter for you all! This is more like the beginning and I told you it was gonna be kind of short. Sorry about that too! Hope you enjoyed! R/R. Thank you

Lovies,

PL


	3. CH2: Willingness To Stop

A/n: Thank you for the reviews! Read and Enjoy!

Warning(s): AC, AL, Don't read if you're under 17 and/or not mature enough

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or Disney, or anything that is more than likely not my property. Don't sue!

**Fame II**

**Classes:**

**Krillin **Science English AP Math Break Physics AP

**Vegeta** Math AP Science AP English Break Physics AP

**Chichi** Math AP English AP Science AP Break Physics AP

**Raditz** Science Math English Break Physics

**Goku** English Science AP Math AP Break Physics

**Bulma** English AP Science AP Math AP Break Physics AP

**Christine** Math AP English AP Science AP Break Physics AP

**Yamcha **English Science Math AP Break Physics

**18 **English AP Math AP Science AP Break Physics AP

**After The Assembly**

The class schedules had been handed out to the seniors soon after the assembly ended. The small clique got together in their usual corner to talk about the schedule, critique it, complain about it, and finally get to an agreement for it to be redone

"My schedule sucks-"

"I know! Talk about ruining your senior year!" 18 and Chichi were the first ones complaining

"I barely have classes with anybody! I can't believe this is actually gonna be my senior year! This is so wrong!" the black haired female wanted to burst into tears. 18 sighed

"Ugh! The only thing that keeps me from regretting AP courses is that it'll be good for our GPA report. If we pass these classes with A's it'll look so much better on the paper. Plus, we won't have to take these classes again in college" she said. Chichi sighed

"It's gonna be so hard to get A's on these classes" she complained some more. 18 tsked

"Oh don't be so sure of that. I think it's been harder before and we've been able to do it. This will be a piece of cake" she assured. Chichi nodded insecure

"I just hope you're right…"

**-&- **

"What are you taking?" Bulma asked as her and Vegeta distanced themselves from the group, Bulma resting her back against a locker a couple of feet away from the clique while Vegeta stood in front of her with the piece of paper in between their chests. He kept quiet looking at the schedule over and over again. Bulma sighed. She hated his silence more than what she loved it

"So handsome" she said. His eyes went to hers now "I have to admit, I am the luckiest girl in school. I am a perfect student with the best GPA in school; I have an enviable schedule and I am dating the most fine-looking, desirable man a girl could ever want" she breathed out with a smile "what more can I ask for?" she added. He eyed her mischievously

"You have more than enough with just me" he said cockily. She rolled her eyes

"Your ego is bigger than your brain" she said. He frowned hard

"And yours isn't?" he said. She narrowed her eyes at him

"It is not. It's not my fault I'm the smartest woman in the world" she said. He scoffed

"Don't pat yourself on the back" he said "and you don't have the best GPA in this school. I do" he added. She sniggered

"Right" she burst into laughter now. He grunted

"I bet fifteen hundred dollars your overall GPA isn't the best in school" he said. She scoffed

"Please. I don't need money" she poked his chest with her index finger "if you're gonna bet with me, I suggest you verify your sources. I bet big" she walked closer to him. He teased her eyes with his own

"How big are you talking about?" he whispered his eyes traveling from her eyes to her lips then back to her eyes. She smiled playfully

"Your" she looked down at his crotch "car" she looked into his eyes now

"Forget it" he said. She raised a brow

"What? I thought you were sure about your GPA statement" she said. He shook his head

"Nobody touches my car but me" he said. She cupped his face in her hands

"Are you chickening out? If what you say is true, you're not only keeping your car but you're getting mine too" she pointed out. He stood in front of her pensive. Bulma let her back rest against the locker again "so let's do it. In all honesty, what's your overall GPA?" she asked. He looked straight into her eyes

"Three point ninety two" he confessed. Bulma's frame became upset

"You're being honest?" she asked

"Yes" he replied with a stern tone. She looked away

"What's yours?" he asked. She breathed out

"Three ninety two" she confessed. He smirked

"I guess I get your car then" he said. Bulma snapped

"You do not!-"

"I do too. The bet clearly proved who has the best GPA in school. It wasn't you-"

"It's not you either!-"

"True. But you don't have the best GPA in school if you don't solely hold the position. That's what the bet was about. You lose woman" he said cleverly. Bulma half-smiled at him

"I'm amazed at how your mind works" she started "though I must say dealing with you is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. You're amazingly self assured, arrogant, an asshole regal. How I can put up with you amazes me still to this day" she said. He raised a brow

"Really? Putting up with you is not exactly an easy task. I should get an award just for trying" he stated. Bulma smirked

"Without me, there isn't much you want and can't have" she said. He eyed her ardently

"Oh yes there is. It's just a matter of time. Always is" he assured. Bulma smiled embracing her arms around his waist and feeling her way to the back pockets of his pants. She slid her hands inside the pockets bringing his body closer to hers. Vegeta embraced his arms around her neck

"A matter of time?" she kissed" time that I control, I take it?" she added with a humorous tone. Vegeta didn't respond as the couple was in much of a hurry to make out. Their willingness had grown weak over time. Neither had the strength to restrain from kissing anymore...

**-&-**

"What are you taking, babe?" 18 approached Raditz from behind as he arranged some books in his locker. Raditz immediately dropped the books, shoving his schedule inside the locker and closing the door fast

"Uh…hard classes. You know the usual" he said uneasy. 18 furrowed her brows suspicious

"Huh?" she rolled her eyes "Radz, come on. Just let me see your schedule-"

"Why do you want to see my schedule? It's not like it's something uncommon" he said. She sighed shaking her head in disbelief

"What is the matter with you? Seeing your schedule is not a big deal at all" she pressed. Raditz shook his head

"No. Yes. Yes it is" he corrected confused "I-I a-already l-locked my locker anyway" he grabbed the lock "See?" he pointed at it. She sighed

"Then open it back up then Radz. You know your code-"

"The bell's gonna ring soon. I gotta head to class. I'll uh see you later. Ok. Love you" he kissed her forehead immediately heading towards his classroom. 18 stared confused as he disappeared out the corner. What was his problem? Seconds later she overheard Chichi and Goku talking…

"Honey! I'm so proud. You made almost all AP courses!" Chichi exclaimed. Goku scratched the back of his head

"Yeah!" he said excited, staring at Chichi as she looked over the piece of paper containing his classes. 18 looked to the floor then to Raditz's locker. Now she got it. All the boyfriends from their little group were doing AP classes on their senior year. Because of the caliber of student that Raditz was, she was sure he hadn't made one AP course. It wasn't because he wasn't as smart as the others were. It was just the type of student he was. Raditz wasn't the to learn under structured environments having someone on his ass pushing him to learn what they thought he needed to learn; he was much better learning on his own. He was a very smart kid, just not school wise. She sighed. How to talk to him about it without her being the one to bring it up? She knew Raditz well enough to come to this conclusion. But she also knew him well enough to know that his pride would never allow him to talk openly about it.

Hopefully Krillin wouldn't have to do anything about it. If he ever was to find out that Krillin had made AP classes before they ever got to speaking terms again then the whole issue was gonna be harder to resolve. A lot harder. She knew that Raditz sometimes felt like he wasn't good enough for her and a lot of it had to do with Krillin and the type of boyfriend that Krillin had been to her. Krillin, like he once said, would give her the world if she asked him to. And though Raditz tried to constantly remember that 18 picked him for entirely different reasons it was hard to make himself believe it. It was hard because no matter how bad 18 had been before he still saw her as a smart, brilliant woman; funny and extremely ambitious. That was almost the opposite of what he was. How could he possibly feel at ease? He felt like the dark side of her…

"What's wrong?" Bulma broke her daze. 18 snapped, shaking her head surprised

"Oh! Nothing"

"Everything good?" Bulma asked again. 18 smiled

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine. How are your classes?" she asked. Bulma shrugged her shoulders agreeably

"They're good. I wish I had more classes with Vegeta, though. It will be a little more complicated to study now. We're gonna have very different subjects to study on since all AP classes are taught by different professors. They're all gonna discuss different things" she pointed out. 18 nodded

"I guess. I gotta get going. I need to put my books together so I can go to class. We'll talk there" she said. Bulma nodded

"K!" she said, the blonde female turning on her heel directing herself to her locker. Bulma began walking to her classroom. She felt a pair of hot lips on her ear right away. She stopped her steps with a big smile

"I'm gonna be late" she said turning to Vegeta. He frowned

"So?" he asked. She raised her nose high up in the air

"So I refuse to start making out with you because I'm gonna be late" she stated resuming her steps. Vegeta blinked. Twice. He followed…

"You can't resist me, woman" he started

"Oooh, watch me" she continued walking the path to her classroom. He walked alongside her now

"I am being responsible. Something you should think about" Bulma said. He scoffed

"Responsible my ass-"

"I'm here" she stopped and turned to him embracing her books in her arms while staring at him "I love you, honey" she said in a mock tone "I'll see you after class" she kissed the tip of his nose turning around to enter the classroom. Vegeta watched her disappear inside the room. He grunted walking away and towards his own classroom...

**-&-**

"Hey!" 18 called as Raditz almost entered his classroom. He kept walking. She followed closer now

"Hey, wait up!" she said. He finally stopped, turning to look at her with a somewhat disappointed face. She looked into his eyes

"You ok?" she asked. He nodded

"I'm good" he answered. She smiled

"You wanna go to Planet Smoothie after class? They have the best lemonade smoothie in the world. It's called Lunar Lemonade-"

"I have practice. No can do" he cut her words short. She sighed

"Well, I'm not doing cheerleading anymore this year. Do you want me to wait for you? We could go some place to eat-"

"I have to study. You'll probably have to too-"

"First day of school? Come on, Radz" she tsked not buying it. He sighed

"Sure. We'll go somewhere after practice-"

"Ok. Great!" she smiled her eyes sparkly with happiness. Her eyes, her expression, so joyful and pleased; it made his day. Seeing that he could make her happy could make his day no matter how bad of a day he was having. He gave her a half smile embracing her by the waist. She embraced her arms around his neck

"Where are we going beautiful lady?" he asked in a comic tone. She kissed him once

"I don't know, beautiful gentleman. I think we can figure it out" she smiled kissing him again. Krillin was making his way inside the classroom and saw them… yet again. It couldn't be any harder than this. Not only did he have to avoid them a whole semester and summer not to mention the welcome assembly earlier today but now he had to watch them kiss everywhere around the building. How? Why did he have to face such predicaments? He cleared his throat, making them stop

"Excuse me" he said, lowering his head and walking around them. Raditz looked to the ground while 18 watched as Krillin disappeared throug the crowd inside the room. He breathed out

"Great way to start the year" he commented "I'll see you after" he turned and walked inside his classroom. 18 gave him a fake smile then walked away, thinking about the whole situation. So her and Krillin weren't exactly on speaking terms but just when she thought it was about to get better he had to bump into them making out on the hallway. Just what she needed! That was like taking a whole two steps backwards. She sighed walking away to her classroom. Hopefully the day had better 'surprises' than this one…

**Math AP**

"Welcome, welcome, welcome! My name is Professor Green. I will be teaching your math AP course this year. Let me explain to you what math AP is about. Math AP is a college course; it will be a general overview of the entire college math curriculum. We will have two months to discuss each math theme. We will cover algebra and trigonometry the first two months then we'll cover pre-calc and calculus the next two months. We'll have a comprehensive final on these topics in December. All of these will get you ready for the new stuff next semester i.e., linear programming, econ systems, system information, etc… We'll have another comprehensive final in May. How does that sound for you guys? Any questions?" the rather tall dark male asked in a soft, easy tone, making it sound like this was all easy stuff. Nobody seemed to have a problem with his explanation of the course. Everybody, however, was terrified…

"Linear programming! Econ systems? You have GOT to be kidding" Chichi whispered as her and Christine sat together on the empty seats at the back of the classroom. Christine breathed hard

"Geez! It sounds kind of hard" she said troubled. Chichi turned to Vegeta a seat beside hers

"Well, aren't you upset? This means that we can't go to my house and party every weekend because we're gonna be studying!" she exclaimed distressed

"Oh but he isn't, Chi. Vegeta isn't the party guy he was before. He has other things he wants to do now like spending time with his girlfriend. He's become a softie" Christine teased. Vegeta frowned at the brown haired girl

"Mind your business" he demanded. She raised a brow

"Or what? You know, you're a lot of talk for one that doesn't really do anything" she said. Chichi became alarmed

"Ok. Let's not start arguing or-"

"Try me"

"Don't, Vegeta" Chichi tried interrupting but Christine spoke over her

"You haven't fucked her yet, have you?" she sniggered "and I thought you were actually gonna win that bet. Guess I was wrong…or wait, I was actually right. You ARE a lot of talk for what you actually do"

"Christine can you hold it-"

"I _did_ fuck you, didn't I? Flawless victory-?"

"CAN IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Chichi reached the boiling point

"Ms. Chichi. Are you ok?" the teacher questioned. Chichi covered her mouth, her cheeks turning bright red

"Yes. S-Sorry Mr. Green. I'm sorry" she looked down covering her face with her hand. Mr. Green nodded unsure

"Sure…" he turned around to write on the board what was due for the day. Christine scoffed offended by his last comment

"You're such jerk! You never made a bet to sleep with me" she said pissed. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders carelessly, looking back up to the board

"Stay out of my business" he said, and with that, the rhythm of this class was set, especially between the three of them…

**English**

"Hey Yamcha. How was your summer?" Goku asked taking a seat behind Yamcha. Yamcha turned to face him

"Oh, it was good. Christine and I went cruising on her dad's yacht. It wasn't bad at all. We had a few drinks, laid out by the boat's front deck, jumped in the fresh ocean water; it was definitely the best of times I've had. What did you do?" he asked in turn

"Not much" Goku said simply "we stayed here, planned for college. Chichi's getting paranoid about the whole thing" he remarked. Yamcha nod his head once

"Yeah. Tell me about it. Chris kept saying how she didn't want us to get distant you know. She's more than likely gonna Yale"

"Really? Do you know where you're going?" Goku asked. Yamcha shrugged his shoulders carelessly

"Nah. I haven't really looked"

"Man! Aren't you late?" he asked again. Yamcha nodded

"I'm not really sure. I could be-"

"Ok class; one more semester in this hell hole. Everybody knows what we do. Read, write. All the fun stuff" a small professor with blonde hair and white skin walked in wearing a long sleeved shirt and some casual, laid-back pants. He looked like David Spade; his voice even sounded as monotone as the famous actor's did. Goku and Yamcha exchanged looks. Another semester of that crap didn't exactly sound like 'fun'…

**English AP**

"So everything ok?" Bulma asked as 18 entered the room. 18 nodded taking a seat behind her

"Everything is A-ok. Krillin saw us making out. We really have to stop doing that. It's not the first time" she said "but we are so incredibly into each other it's just ridiculous" she added with sparkly eyes. Bulma smiled

"I'm glad you guys are. Krillin seems to be doing a lot better than what he was doing at the beginning of all of this" she pointed out

"You think?" 18 questioned doubtful

"Yeah" Bulma confirmed "I saw him the other day at the gas station and we talked for a little bit. Sounds like he kept busy during the summer with his dad and his family plus he spent as much time with the guys as usual…just not Raditz" she said. 18 looked down gloomily

"The thing is" Bulma continued "he had time to seal the wound. I'm sure he's mature enough to put things like these behind him and move on" she assured. 18 shrugged her shoulders

"I feel so bad" she said. Bulma tsked

"Don't feel bad, 18. The three of you had different shit to deal with this past summer because of how things turned out. You can't stress over what happened. You will never be pleased with your decision unless you stop thinking about what you did to Krillin and you start thinking about how happy you are with Raditz" she suggested wisely. 18 let out a heavy sigh

"I know. I just, in certain way I guess I miss Krillin. I mean I don't miss him as a boyfriend. I miss him as a friend. As my best friend" she said. Bulma placed her hand on her shoulder supportively

"Raditz was also your best friend before you guys took it a step further. I'm sure things will be ok. You need to stop thinking about the damage you've caused. What's done is done. Honestly, there is nothing you can do about it. Would you do things differently if you had the chance?" she asked. 18 shook her head

"See!" Bulma exclaimed "this is what you wanted, the real deal. You made the right choice despite the fact that you unfortunately had to hurt people that you also have affection for. You picked right" she assured. 18 smiled at her

"You're right. What's all the fuss about? I'm in love with the most perfect guy in the world and I'm upset and all stressed out when I should be climbing walls out of happiness" she said

"You're not heartless, 18. You just need to enjoy what you have with Raditz, is all. You did pick him for a reason" Bulma pointed out. 18 giggled now

"Yep. That I did. Thank you, Bulma. You're the best" she said. Bulma smiled back at her

"You're welcome. Just promise you won't think about hurting Krillin anymore. He's a man. I'm sure he can handle it…"

**The Bell Rings**

"What time is practice today?" Bulma spoke exchanging books from her locker, readying herself for her next class. Vegeta stood aside her

"Three" he kept his answer short

"Three o'clock? Is that gonna be practice time from now on?" she shut the door to her locker done with the book replacement

"No" he responded tiredly. She faced him fully now

"How come?" she asked curious

"We have MAC drills on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Practice starts earlier those days" he said. She raised her brows

"Really? What time does practice usually end?" she asked yet again. He breathed hard

"Six to six thirty. I already told you that" he retorted. He hated repeating himself

"You did not!" the fiery woman insisted "I asked yesterday 'at what time does practice usually end?' and you said, I directly quote here, you said 'late.' Do you think that qualifies as a direct, clear answer?-" she asked. He frowned at her

"A smart, knowledgeable person would've known what late meant" he remarked. She narrowed her eyes at him

"A smart, knowledgeable person would've been more specific" she spat back. The mean, lustful, evil, passionate looks began as they resumed to a deep silence

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Bulma broke the silence with nothing but a mere whisper. He swallowed. The yearning for her was such his throat seemed to dry out

"Depends" he gently pushed her against her locker behind her. She complied smiling on his lips as they traveled on her own softly holding out the kiss they both desperately longed for

"On what?" she cupped his face in her hands looking into his eyes as he stared into hers

"On how long you can control yourself watching me on the field. Three hours is a long time. You may not be able to do it" he said serious. She giggled

"You are amazingly self-assured. I can never say it enough times" she kissed his lips. He thrust his tongue in her mouth slowly, turning the intensity of the kiss up a notch

"And yes" she broke the kiss "I will wait for you in the library" she stated. He nodded once going back to her lips, continuing where they left off. Bulma smiled. Just a pair of lips and he was done for…

**-&-**

"Hey, Krill. I didn't see you at the assembly earlier this morning" 18 caught up with Krillin as he walked down the hallway towards his next class. Krillin didn't even look

"I was there. You didn't need to worry" he kept walking. 18 smiled

"Oh you were? Good. I just didn't see you-"

"I sat in the front"

"We sat in the front. We didn't see you. We were saving a seat for you-"

"I got there when it had started already so I didn't want to walk in between the people and-"

"Krillin we were the second line and your seat was a corner seat" she stated. Krillin stopped walking facing her

"Sorry I didn't make it to our little meeting ok? It was a long, shitty morning. What did you want me to do? I was late"

"I-I'm s-sorr-"

"Don't be. I'm not. Have a good one" he simply walked away from her. 18 slid a strand of her hair behind her ear. She breathed in. The bell rang, marking the beginning of a new class period. She sighed. She had this really odd feeling like Krillin's shitty morning and avoidant attitude had something to do with her and Raditz. And that was something she couldn't help or fix. What to do?

**End of Ch.2**. Ok, again, K/18 fans don't attempt to kill me. This is the way the story goes. It's not over yet… please… Let's see what else; Chichi fans a special request not to kill me either. As I mentioned before, the story is not over. People can change, right? This is all for now. Ch.3 hopefully will be released by tomorrow (depends, I have a really packed up day) I hope you enjoyed. Please R/R and read me laterz! Ja Ne


	4. CH3: If I Ain't Got You

A/n: Ok, just a small note here, I've decided to cut out the scenes where one of the characters is all alone in the class (i.e., Raditz is the only one taking the regular Math class on the 2nd period and 18 is the only one taking the Math AP class in the 2nd period.) I've decided to cut those scenes where they can't interact with any other character in the story and I will do a scene if necessary (i.e., if something important is to happen between the teacher and the student, etc...) but otherwise, they'll be cut out cause I really don't need the character to do anything and it'll just make the story longer. So, with that said, just so you don't go on to read the story and wonder what happened to so and so... Read and enjoy! I hope you like it!

Warning(s): AC, AL. Please don't read if not mature enough

Disclaimer: I don't own anything DBZ related…some videos but that's about all. Don't sue!

**Fame II **

**English AP **

"Hi Chichi" Christine greeted occupying the seat in front of Chichi. Chichi gave her a fake smile

"Seems like we're taking every class together this year, aren't we?" she asked sardonically. Christine nodded

"Yeah. I think it's great! It's good to have people that know me and that get along with me in class. It always is" she said. Chichi breathed out

"I guess. Classes seem tough, don't you think?" she changed the topic. Christine shook her head slightly

"Hmmm, not really, I kind of like the idea of linear programming and econ systems next semester. I can't wait" she said excited

"You're good at math therefore looking forward to it I take it" Chichi commented. She nodded

"Yep, it's been my passion for as long as I can remember" she said. Chichi nod once

"I see-"

"Hey Chi. How is it hanging?" Krillin interrupted their conversation taking a seat behind Chichi. Chichi turned to him

"Boring, as usual" she tsked "everything is so dull without Goku. I miss him" she rested her chin on the palm of her hand sadly

"I'm sorry. You'll be seeing him as soon as the bell rings if that makes you feel any better" he said. She breathed out

"It's not the same" she scoffed "and I thought the distance would be good. I couldn't have been more wrong" she said. Krillin tsked

"Don't worry. At least Goku has hung by your side" he said. Chichi looked into his eyes now

"How are you holding up?" she asked. Krillin nod calmly

"Not bad. Not bad at all. I've kept busy. Got a lot of things done this past summer" he said. Chichi smiled warmly

"Good. I'm glad you're doing ok" she said

"Alright class. Let's settle down. We have a busy semester this year..." the teacher called the class' attention

"We'll talk some more after class" she said. Krillin shrugged his shoulders his shoulders

"Sure" they agreed getting ready to begin with class

**Science AP **

"... and I'll study for this class last since it's one of the classes that we have together. We can study for that after we're done with all the others-"

"You know you have a whole day to do that?" Vegeta suggested as Bulma looked through her schedule putting in order what classes to study for later tonight. The couple sat one behind the other on the first couple of seats in the classroom. Bulma looked up from her schedule

"Being that you're not familiar with the term 'never leave for tomorrow what you can do today', I will acknowledge your comment and resume to my former activity. I do assume the quote elucidates why I'm doing it now" she responded smugly

"Ever heard of neurotic?" he asked in a cynical tone. She eyed him pretentiously

"Ever heard of precautious? I'd rather have everything under control the first day of school than having to play catch up the rest of the semester. I would suggest you do the same but-"

"That's the problem with people like you. Not only do you think you rule the world but you insist on ruling everybody else's" he cut her off with his snide comment. She narrowed her eyes at him

"Whatever" she muttered. Goku peeked over Bulma's shoulder

"What's that?" he asked. Bulma turned to him with a smile

"It's just my class schedule. I'm trying to arrange my studying in an order that will be easy to follow the whole semester" she explained. Goku nodded in understanding

"Ah... I see. That's a good idea" he eyed the shorter male "what about you, Vegeta?" he asked. He crossed his arms on his chest

"I'm not paranoid about school. I could care less" he responded. Bulma rolled her eyes

"It's not paranoid" she eyed Goku "I like being organized" she said. Goku shrugged his shoulders his shoulders careless

"Sure" his eyes returned to Vegeta "hey a couple of us are gonna Marlow's after practice. We'll just have a couple of beers and talk about the season if you want to come" he announced. Bulma raised a brow puzzled

"What's Marlow's if you don't mind me asking?" she asked. Goku shrugged his shoulders

"It's this laid back bar at the end of the street. You're welcome to come too if you want" he said

"Nah" Bulma shook her head "thanks for the invitation though. You guys go and have fun" Bulma eyed Vegeta

"Just…be safe you know. No drunk or reckless driving" she warned. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her

"Sure!" Goku exclaimed behind her "I'll make sure Vegeta doesn't drive if he's drunk" he said. Vegeta scoffed

"Think again, Kakarot. You're not driving my car no matter how shit-faced I get" he said. Bulma tsked

"Don't be stubborn. You know you can't drink and drive" she said. He grunted yet held his silence

"Class, let's get started" the teacher interrupted their small, insignificant really, argument "all I'm really gonna need from you guys this semester is cooperation. I need you guys to want to learn and to want to get better at stuff" he said enthusiastically. The threesome turned to the front uninterested. Was it them or were professors this year being completely irrational? Cooperation? Want to get better at stuff? What the hell was he talking about?

**The Bell Rings **

"Honey" Chichi approached Goku, embracing her arms around his neck and kissing him right away. Goku complied, embracing an arm around her waist

"I missed you sooo much" she whispered on his lips kissing him again

"How was science?" she asked. Goku cupped her face in his hands

"It was alright" he kissed her "a couple of us are gonna Marlow's after practice" he said

"You are? What's going on at Marlow's?" she asked. Goku shrugged his shoulders his shoulders

"Pre-season talk" he mentioned. She nodded

"Ok. Are you drinking a lot?" she asked. He shook his head

"Not really. Maybe a beer or two" he said. She smiled warmly

"Ok" she kissed him "I love you so much" she kissed him again

"Gee, Chichi. It's just a class period away from each other" he said. She embraced her arms around his slim waist

"I know" she let her cheek rest on his chest "I just…missed you" she said. He rested his chin on her head. Her love for him was often enough to overwhelm him. Although he didn't really understand it, he did consider himself a pretty lucky guy. Chichi wasn't like the rest of the women to him, she was one in a million and she was his and he was thankful for her. Real thankful…

_**-&-**_

"You having fun with your classes yet?" 18 asked approaching Raditz at their usual corner. Raditz smirked shrugging his shoulders carelessly

"They're... not that bad, actually" he said. 18 raised her brows with a smile

"Good. I'm glad" she leaned in and kissed him "mine aren't that great, you know?" she started. Raditz sighed embracing his arm around her shoulder. She entangled her hand together with his hand hanging around her shoulder

"Let's forget about classes. Let's talk about something else" he suggested, the couple slowly waltzing through the hallway now.

"Like? I'm open to suggestions" she said. He thought for a second

"Like...the welcome party tomorrow night..." he began. 18 looked at him

"Hmmm" she said unsure "I don't know, Radz. I don't know if I'm ready to deal with us in the public eye" she added in the same tone

"You worry about a lot of things 18, but caring about what other people think is not your thing" he cut her off. They stopped walking turning to each other (thanks DAH)

"What do you mean?" she asked. He sighed

"Are you worried about Krillin?" he asked. 18 turned away momentarily

"He completely blew me off like a period ago. I just don't know what to do, you know? It's like, no matter what I do or what we do, it's just... we're always gonna lose" she explained defeated. He held his silence cupping her face in his hands and planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. He then embraced her in a warm hug, kissing the side of her neck tenderly. 18 embraced her arms around his waist

"We'll be alright" he assured in a low tone. 18 pulled away slightly

"Are we? Because I don't want to spend my senior year dealing with this shit" she mentioned. He caressed her face with his thumb

"Then don't. We'll go to the party and we'll show everyone that we won't deal with this shit" he encouraged making her smile

"Yeah!" she joined him. He smirked

"There you are. I thought I'd lost you somewhere" he kissed her. She pressed their foreheads together

"You didn't. Don't turn faithless on me" she smiled, the couple resuming to walk to their respective lockers so they could pick up their books and head to the next class before the bell rang…

**-&-**

"…I mean you're a grown, responsible man. There is no need for me to tell you not to drive when you drink. You already know that" Bulma spoke as her and Vegeta walked through the hallways of the building, their hands entangled together

"And you shouldn't drink during the day. It's not healthy" she added. He breathed out

"I may have a beer. There. You happy?" he asked irritated. She smirked a little trying not to let her contentment show

"I am" she kissed his cheek "thank you" she smiled at him. He looked away angrily. What was it about her that made him comply so easily? The bell rang a second later…

**Science AP- **

"What's up with you?" 18 asked taking a seat behind Chichi. Chichi looked like she was in a trance, her chin on the palm of her hand as she stared at nowhere

"Nothing" she said lowly. The blonde girl scoffed

"Come on, Chichi. You're acting like it's the end of the world. Goku is right next door you know" she said. Chichi breathed hard

"I know" she said. 18 rolled her eyes

"Can you be a little more dramatic?" she muttered ironically. Christine entered the scene

"Hey girls" she greeted "what's wrong?" she eyed Chichi suspiciously. 18 tsked

"She's being a drama queen. Goku's not in this class with her either" she explained. Christine nod once

"Oh…I see. I'm sorry Chi" she said. Chichi turned to her

"Thanks for your empathy, Chris. Not like cold-blooded, heartless, 18-"

"Oh come on, Chichi" 18 giggled "the same thing happened four years ago. Goku wasn't in all but one class with you and you were acting like you had no reason to live. Dramatic!" she exclaimed. Chichi narrowed her eyes at her

"I was not!" she argued

"You were to!" 18 insisted "you got over it like a week later too" she added. Chichi rolled her eyes at her

"Whatever. Sorry I can't hide that I miss him that easy" she said. 18 only smiled now

"You've got me, you've got Chris, you're gonna be fine. It's just a fifty-five minute class" she said. Chichi half smiled at them

"I guess" she breathed profoundly "thank you…"

**English**

"Veg-man" Raditz came in the classroom, seating behind Vegeta's laid back form

"How's it hanging?" he asked. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders his shoulders silent. The taller male smirked

"Notre Dame, eh? I must say it was quite shocking" he said. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders his shoulders

"I had nothing to lose. Good conference, average team, not a lot of crazy-ass groupies to deal with" he said simple and clear. Raditz nodded

"That is true. Notre Dame has had better records in the past, though" he said. Vegeta agreed

"True. They also hold the record for the school with most NFL hall of famers" he said. Raditz raised a brow

"Is that so? Well good school for you man. I haven't found shit" he said

"Where are you looking?" Vegeta asked. Raditz breathed out

"I'm not exactly sure. There's schools everywhere. I'm starting visits next week-" Vegeta tsked

"You don't need to visit" he interrupted "where do you want to go?" he asked. Raditz shrugged his shoulders his shoulders

"I, uh...I really don't know-"

"Just pick one and go. They won't say no. You're a top ten, Division I pick on the College football draft. They won't say no" he said. Raditz stared pensive. Maybe Vegeta was right. Maybe all he really needed to do was just go. Why not? He wasn't the top recruit in the nation but he was still top ten. He had been fretting about getting into a school with a good football program when it was all a lot easier than he ever thought…

**Math AP-**

"Hi, Goku" Bulma called, taking a seat in front of him. Goku looked up

"Oh, hey Bulma!" he greeted "How is everything going?" he asked. She breathed out

"Not bad. How are things with you guys?" she asked. He nodded

"They're great!" he replied. She smiled

"Good"

"Hey Bulma. It's been a while!" Yamcha interrupted. Bulma turned surprised

"Yamcha! Hey it's definitely been a long time. How's everything? How's Chris?" she asked. Yamucha took a seat in front of hers

"She's good. We are still going strong" he said. She raised her brows amazed

"Wow! You guys have been together, like what, seven months?" she asked. He nodded

"Yep. We'll be celebrating our eight month thing soon. It's somewhere in the last few weeks of August. Anyway, we'll let you know. See if you guys wanna come and hang out" he said. She nodded effusively

"That'd be great! Ooooh, professor's here"

"Ok, class. Let's begin" he called

"Talk to you later!" Bulma whispered ready to begin. The professor began his welcome speech

"Here's what this term's Math comes down to; Algebra, Trig, Pre-Calc and Calc. First lesson... Algebra. Books open on page thirty three" he clapped his hands twice "let's go, let's go, let's go. Summer's over. Classes have started. We're going on full blast and let's get off to a good start" he exclaimed the students opening up the books immediately, ready to take the class...

**End of Ch.3**. Ok. This was a long chapter... I know. But the other ones will be longer, don't worry. Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad to see that other people enjoy my stories as much as I do. They reviews have been very flattering. If you haven't read the A/n, please do so. Just so you have a clue as to what's happening in the story. Thanks again!

Love


	5. CH4: Think Positive

**A/n: **Hey guys! This one took a bit to write; I got caught up with New Year and all. Anywayz... I hope you had fun. R/R! Hope you like it!

**Warning(s): **AL, AC. Don't read if not mature

**Disclaimer: **Don't own shit

**'Fame'**

**Lunch Break **

"Goku?" Chichi called as the couple waited on the lunch line patiently staring at the menu hung on the walls looking for what to eat

"Hmmm?" he turned to her

"You think we can study together still?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders careless

"I…guess so" he replied naively. She furrowed her brows unsure

"Really? It's bad enough that we barely take any classes together" she mentioned sadly

"Don't worry" he ran his hand through her back gently

"I'm sure we can figure it out" he added with certainty. She stared into his eyes. Goku; always so sure things would work out no matter what. She had to admit; for the negative person she used to be and still was he was the complete equivalent. She always claimed she was more of a realist and he was more of a dreamer. In his head, however, there were the people that never looked beyond what was and the people that always looked past it. He always looked past what went on. The perspective had its repercussions, of course. There wasn't always something past what was but who was to say there wasn't really? Her? She never took the chance, how would she ever know?

"Oh yeah!" he brought her back from the trance "there's a party at Christine's tomorrow night" he announced. She smiled

"She told me about it. We are so there" she said. Goku nod

"Alright. Are you coming to the pep rally?" he asked. She cringed at the question. _No, I think they're incredibly boring and completely unnecessary _yes. That's what she desperately wanted to answer

"Yeah. I might be a little late" was what she answered instead. His expression brightened

"Great!" he exclaimed. She gave him a half-hearted smile. Ok, so maybe it didn't make her happy, maybe it made her miserable but she couldn't forget that he was her other half. Half the things she did were more on his behalf than on her own. That was what being together demanded after all

"I love you" she kissed his cheek

"I love you too honey. I think I'm gonna get the lunch of the day" he mentioned among other things. She shook her head in disbelief. _What would he be without food? _She wondered. _Miserable, unhappy _yeah, she frowned. Life was just not fair…

**-&-**

"So the pep really is tomorrow. Aren't you excited?" 18 asked, her and Raditz entering the lunchroom hand in hand

"Excited?" he scoffed "now that's great a word to describe how I truly feel about having yet another chance to truly embarrass myself in front of a big crowd. In all honesty this is so patronizing" he said. 18 sniggered

"Come on, Radz. It wasn't your fault-"

"Oh, I know it wasn't. But I'm glad I could make people laugh. That is what I go to pep rallies for, you know. Get people to laugh AT me, that's clearly my objective" he breathed out going back to the memories. 18 giggled

"You looked cute when you did it, if that helps any" she attempted to make him feel better about it

"Now which one are you exactly referring to?" he asked with irony "the one about two years ago, where I slipped and fell over the principal's wife exposing, therefore, her underpants-"

"You did NOT-"

"OR the one about a year ago where I knocked down three cheerleaders leaving two of them crying profusely and one of them about to go unconscious?" he asked sardonically. 18 giggled some more

"She wasn't gonna go unconscious and the two girls that were crying were overreacting" she said. Raditz scoffed

"Regardless, I have the worse of entrances in the history of high school football pep rallies. I'm not too fond of them" he stated. 18 rolled her eyes smiling

"Those were accidents. You know this year's is gonna be great" she said. Raditz shook his head once

"Highly doubtful; last year's was supposed to be great and look what it turned out to be-"

"Have you tried being positive at all?" she asked. He scoffed

"Yeah…" he lied. 18 shook her head in disbelief. She was a human lie detector when it came to Raditz. She could read him like an open book

"Right" she said "things will change once you start being positive, I assure you. Just try it and see" she suggested. He sighed

"It's kinda hard to be positive considering I've had back to back embarrassing incidents. Damn those gold pom poms. Always on the floor" he shook his head with slight frustration. 18 giggled

"Well this year's gonna be different" she said positively. He raised a brow

"How so?" he asked. She kissed his cheek

"I'm not a cheerleader this year. I'll make sure you don't trip…"

**-&-**

"So..." Bulma started as her and Vegeta waltzed in the lunch area, Bulma under Vegeta's broad shoulder with her arm embraced around his thin waist

"So?" he pushed. Bulma breathed hard. She had never been too fond of parties, in all honestly, she hated the damn things. Vegeta wasn't the complete opposite but he was pretty close considering that he hardly ever missed one. The only thing she could think of was the party they had assisted about a year ago…the one they ended up breaking up the day after. She breathed out. Of course it wasn't likely that the same exact thing would happen again; yet she wished to talk to him about it, see what he had to say. Maybe he had some point of view she had overseen even when she highly doubted it. She shook her head. Who was she kidding? Quite frankly, all she wanted out of the current conversation was to get him to say that he wasn't gonna assist to the party-

"Woman, speak if you're gonna" he broke through her thoughts

"Right" she sighed "I just…tomorrow's that party at Christine's after the pep rally" she began. He nod with a raised brow

"And?" he asked. She breathed in

"And...I was wondering what your plans were as far as whether or not you were thinking of going-"

"Of course I'm going. What kind of question is that?" he responded aggressively. She looked to the ground. _Chances of Vegeta not going? None. Just like I thought _she spoke to herself

"Ok" she nodded "just wanted to make sure" she added unsure. Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks turning to face her fully

"What?" he asked. She shook her head

"Nothing" she looked into his eyes wanting to say so much. He sighed

"If you have something to say just say it" he ordered. She shook her head

"It's nothing" she assured sliding a strand of her hair behind her ear. He narrowed his eyes at her

"You think I believe that?" he asked. She breathed out

"Fine. I didn't want to sound like the girlfriend that's overly-controlling or selfish even but I can't help it. I don't want to go to the party and I don't want you to go. There. I said it. That's what I wanted to say and I said it" she said throwing her hands in the air beginning to walk away from him. He reached and grabbed her elbow turning her back around to face him

"Why didn't you say so before?" he asked with a frown

"Because" she shook her head "I already had my mind made up about it and I didn't want to drag you down with me. I was hoping you decided not to go at the last minute" she confessed. He breathed out, the couple standing in front of one another with puzzled expressions on their faces

"I don't want to go" she put and end to the deep silence in which their conversation had fallen into "but I will if you want me to. I think you would've done similar for me" she added

"I'm not forcing you to go. You go because you want to" he replied sternly. She scoffed

"You feel indifferent about me going? That's nice" she stated clearly upset "but I'll think about it, I guess. Let you know by the end of the day" she added. He shrugged his shoulders

"Fine" they turned on their heels, both parting to their complete separate ways...

**The Lunch Table**

"...really?"

"really-"

"Look at you two lovebirds" Christine called as she made her way to their usual segregated lunch table seating across Raditz and 18 who were all entangled and cuddly on their seats. 18 turned away from Raditz giving her attention to brunette now

"So do you need any help for the party? You're pretty much solo as far as preparations go" she started. Christine tsked

"Nah. Don't worry about it. I've got everything covered" she said. 18 furrowed her brows in question

"Really? You do? Who's been helping you out?" she asked

"Yamucha" she breathed in "among other people. He and I have been taking care of the alcohol shipments while our servants work on the decorations and furniture arrangements. I think I'm gonna buy a bigger bar" she mentioned. 18 raised a brow

"So you and Yamucha seem to be pretty serious" she commented. Christine half smiled at her

"Yeah. Who would've ever thought, right?" she said. 18 shrugged her shoulders

"You're happy, right? That's all that matters" she exchanged looks with Raditz. Raditz gave her a short peck on the lips detangling himself from her

"I'm gonna get some food. You want something?" he asked nicely turning to 18 as he stood from his seat. 18 nodded

"Just bring me a water bottle and one of those little house salads with no egg, cheese or bacon and light Italian dressing" she ordered. He raised a brow

"That's all?" he asked finding the amount of food to be quite ridiculous. She nodded

"Yeah-" she stopped at his scoff

"You girls need to eat some meat" he said. 18 stuck her tongue out in disgust

"Ew, I don't eat meat. I only eat salads, especially from this cafeteria. Now go get it before the line gets long and they run out of salads-"

"K" he leaned over to kiss her one last time before slowly parting his way. Christine smiled at the sight

"Aw! You guys!" she squealed. 18 smiled

"We're celebrating eight months next week. I'm so excited" she said. Bulma arrived to the scene now, taking a seat aside Christine and placing her water bottle on the table quite harshly. Both Christine and 18 exchanged puzzled looks

"What happened?" 18 asked. Bulma sighed out in frustration

"I don't want to talk about it. You wanna know why I don't want to talk about it? Because it makes me mad; you wanna know why it makes me mad? Because I think the whole thing is absurd. It's unbelievable, it's stupid and I can't believe I'm getting so worked up about it. Ugh!" she took the cap off the plastic bottle shoving a gulp of water down her throat before placing it back on the table just as harshly as she first did

"I mean, what made me think he would remotely consider me when putting his plans together? I only do it ever single time I make plans but NO he can't do the same, can he? I bet if I made my plans without thinking of him he'd be pissed off-"

"Woa, woa, woa" 18 interrupted bringing her hands up in surrender "Bulma" she called bringing her jabbering to a stop "slow down, back up, explain" she suggested. Bulma looked at 18 taking in a deep breath

"I'm sorry" she looked at Christine "I'm sorry guys. I just barged in here all angry and-"

"It's ok" Christine spoke "now mind telling me what this whole thing is about?" she further asked. Bulma sighed

"It's Vegeta. I just, we just, he just, I just, there's just communication issues with us all the time. Why does it have to be this way? I have tried to get better at it, consistently, because I know he's not great at it but just when I think I'm headed for a breakthrough he backs up and heads the complete opposite direction making it harder for me to even start again. I just can't understand why it hasn't gotten better already, you know?" she complained. 18 and Christine both giggled. Bulma frowned at them

"You guys, this is not funny!" she said irate. 18 breathed profoundly attempting to control her breath

"B" she started "no offense but there are certain things you need to know about 'the guys'-"

"Yeah, just in case you didn't know" Christine added. Bulma furrowed her brows in question

"What are you-"

"Ok. Here we go" 18 started "first thing is…don't stress out. You can't stress out. There is always an aspect that we women are gonna bitch about in our men. Communication seems to be the one thing in your relationship that you will always bitch about-"

"Among other things" Christine interrupted "we ARE talking about Vegeta here" the threesome now giggled in unison

"I am assuming that while you are perfectly detailed and extremely organized with your plans and schedules, Vegeta could care less. While you're always making sure that he knows in advance what you will be doing throughout the day, he takes the day one minute at a time and comes up with plans sporadically-"

"Then expects you to be part of them" Christine added. Bulma nodded

"Right" the blue haired woman agreed. The girls shook their head

"Typical" 18 said "here's what you do. Relax" she suggested. Bulma raised a brow

"I'm sorry, 18, but I don't think 'relaxing' will do anything for me" she said. 18 rolled her eyes

"Come on, Bulma. You just told me about relationships a period ago! Aren't they supposed to be fun and exciting and-"

"That is true" Bulma admitted looking down to the table

"So relax!" she said "you know guys like Vegeta who is headed to our table as of right now-"

"He is?" Bulma raised her glance up

"He is" Christine confirmed "don't stare-"

"We'll finish up later" 18 cut off "for now-"

"Change topic, change topic" Christine urged

"For now just relax" 18 breathed out the last words before Vegeta finally made it

"Fine. I'll go try on outfits with you" Christine gave the conversation a 360 degree turns around. 18 gasped

"Really? Oh Chris! It's gonna be so great! I promise you won't regret it!" she celebrated. Vegeta broke in the conversation taking a seat aside Bulma. He placed a small bowl of pasta salad in front of her

"They didn't have the other one" he said. She nodded

"That's fine. Did you bring a fork?" she asked. He stared at his food on the table realizing that not only had he forgotten her utensils but he had forgotten his as well. Grunting, he raised to his feet again his angry stare never leaving hers as he managed to pull himself out. She half-smiled at him

"I can get them if you-"

"Don't bother" he turned away from her, walking towards the ordering area again where utensils of all sorts were kept

"That went well" she rolled her eyes, drinking from her water bottle again. 18 and Chris exchanged looks shaking their heads. Vegeta was really a one of a kind man...

**-The Bell Rings-**

"Hey, so are you really coming to try on outfits with me? We can go at football practice time since the boys are gonna Wallow's after and we don't have to wait on them... that'll give us something to do with those extra hours" 18 suggested as the ringing of the bell came to an end to signal the beginning of the fifth and final school period. Christine nodded

"Sure. It's not like I like any of the outfits I have at home. Might as well just go get a new one" she said

"I'll go with you, too" Bulma announced. The pair turned to face her

"So you're coming to the party now?" 18 asked. Bulma nodded with half a smile

"Sure. Just as long as you promise that we will have a good time" she requested. 18 and Christine looked at each other then back at Bulma

"And just what kind of a party host do you take me for…?

**-&-**

"You remember the time we first met?" Chichi asked as her and Goku walked just outside Chichi's Physics AP classroom, her hand inside the back pocket of Goku's pants while his arm rested tenderly over her shoulder

"Yep. I thought you were a freshman in high school. You were too hot to be in seventh grade with me" he commented genuinely. Chichi blushed ever so slightly

"Oh, Goku. You never told me that!" she looked up at him. He furrowed his brows

"I didn't? I could've sworn I did" he said confused. Chichi tsked with a smile

"Anyhow, I was talking about the exact situation. It was so perfect. Remember that?" she asked again. He shook his head innocently

"Uhh…was it walking down the hall and-"

"…and" Chichi went on for him "we went around the corner and you ran into me, our heads bumped into each others and I was about to yell at you but then you were so carefree about it and I just had no choice but to go with the flow" she said. He snapped

"Oh yeah, I remember" he said now. She looked into his eyes

"I don't think you've ever stopped being like that. I think I was mesmerized by you from that moment on and I appreciate it. I'm a different person because of it" she confessed. He gave her his trademark smile

"I'm a different person too, you know?" he said. Chichi smirked at him

"How so?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders

"I don't think I could've learned so much without you even though you can have your uh 'moments'" he specified

"What exactly do you mean by that?" she jumped at him

"Well, I mean, sometimes you can be a bit demanding" he confessed. Chichi looked straight ahead

"I know" she admitted "but it's for your own good. You tend to slack off It's my job to keep you straight" she said

"I know" he kissed the side of her head "I know…"

**-&-**

Bulma stood by the door to her classroom waiting for the teacher to show up and begin class anytime soon. She breathed slowly looking down the hallway where she happened to spot Vegeta walking her direction surrounded by all of his friends. Ok, so maybe she was being negative about the whole party thing. She hadn't been to one in like five years, how could she tell that it would for granted suck? People wouldn't stop talking about it mainly because in school, everyone who was everyone knew one thing for sure: Christine Brooks' parties were a must. She sighed. Damn being an 'everyone.' A lifetime could go by and she would never stop hating it

"We'll see you in practice, Veg-man" she heard Raditz call one last time before taking off to his own classroom. Vegeta stopped at both their classroom approaching her still form their faces about an inch apart. She looked into his eyes

"I want you to know that I will go to the party but it isn't because of you" she announced. He raised a brow arrogantly

"Why ARE you going then? There isn't a better reason" he stated. She rolled her eyes pulling away from him

"I'm going because I strongly stand against stereotyping and close-mindedness. I want to test my perception of parties with this particular party and I want to open my mind to new things. See how that goes" she said plainly

"You're a bad liar" he whispered on her lips now

"Almost as good as you" she smirked smugly "I didn't believe you didn't want me to go for a second" she kissed the tip of his nose "nice try though" she added haughtily. He scoffed

"Say what you want, woman. Anything to make yourself feel better-"

"Oh hush" she cut him off "it's ok to lose, honey. I am on my way to becoming the smartest woman in the world. It's tough" she leaned in for a short peck on the lips. He complied

"You're sick. You know that, right?" he asked now. She smiled at him

"As sick as a confident, proud person can be, yes" she agreed. He scoffed but was caught off guard by her lips landing softly on his. He complied, of course, the kiss turning to be longer than first expected…

**Physics AP **

"...guys, I promise this isn't gonna be as hard as it sounds all right? But it will take a lot of effort from your part, specially the students that are fixed on an all AP schedule this year" the professor spoke. Bulma, Chichi and 18 all sat together on the first couple of seats of the classroom

"This sucks. Biology and Chemistry all in two months? Are professors trying to make us get B's this year?" 18 complained. Chichi breathed exasperated

"Stop, don't say that! I'm scared enough as it is" she said terrified. Bulma cleared her throat

"Well I think we'll be fine. We're the smartest girls this school's ever had. We have nothing to worry about" she said. The girls turned to her

"Really? You think so?" 18 asked. Bulma nodded

"Sure. We can study together for the exams, all of us, Vegeta, Krillin and Christine included" she said. The girls exchanged looks

"Well that doesn't sound like a bad idea" Chichi commented

"Not at all, actually" 18 agreed

"I know. It's like-"

"And Miss Bulma here is having a great conversation with Miss Chichi and Miss 18. Please girls, if you don't want to talk to the class about it then quit the chit chat" the teacher ordered. The three girls sulked in their embarrassment

"We'll talk later" Chichi whispered, ready for the class to be over a soon as possible...

**-School's Out- **

Bulma sat on the trunk of Vegeta's car as the couple stopped by the vehicle in order to pick up Vegeta's practice stuff before practice. Vegeta unlocked the car opening the door to the driver side and dropping both their school bags in. He then grabbed the old football bag which contained all of his football equipment and had a pair of cleats hanging to side of its outer part

"I bet practice will be a lot of fun today" she commented. He scoffed locking the car with his keychain alarm thing. He then walked in front of her

"Right" he placed the bag aside her seating form spreading her legs gently to position him between them. She cupped his face in her hands while he rested his hands on the sides of her thighs

"Wouldn't kill you to have a more positive outlook" she suggested. He shrugged his shoulders

"Like it would help any-"

"Sure it would" she kissed him "not everyone gets to play football right after school not voluntarily but by choice. You know how cool that is?" she said fascinated. He looked into her eyes

"Not everyone can handle high school football" he said dryly. She tsked

"I agree. It wouldn't be high school football if everyone could" she kissed his lips again forcing her tongue in his mouth now to make the kiss last longer. He broke the kiss

"Practice-" she kissed him interrupting his words

"Practice can wait" she whispered, both of them smirking and resuming where they left off. She was right after all. Practice could always be put on hold for this...

**End of Ch.4**. Ok, like I said before, I apologize for taking such a long time to update. I got caught up with all the new year's eve and the new year stuff. Finally I get to sit down and write again! Anywayz, I hope you enjoyed this chappie. Please R/R, let me know anything. Hope you had a great NY day! Read me later. Next chapter will be out soon! Ja Ne

love

PL


	6. CH5: Deep Inside of You

A/n: This is kinda a long chapter. Don't forget to review and tell me you're happy (j/k) I hope you enjoy! I have been asked **what AP classes are**. Guess I didn't explain those well enough (sorry!). AP classes are like taking advanced learning courses. For example, I've had a good overall GPA in English courses since I was in the 6th grade so I have proven I have the capacity to take an English college course in high school (an AP) that way I don't have to take it during my first year of college. Now, don't get me wrong here, people that didn't take AP's. They only do it with students with really high GPA's just in case the class grade isn't that good; their overall GPA is still not going to get affected badly. In the end, the only thing you get out of it is the possibility of getting a worse grade in college because the class is probably going to be too damn easy! Well here it is. Read and enjoy. Review if u can :)

Warning(s): AC, AL, Lemon Scene. Do not read if not mature enough

Disclaimer: Don't own shit..

**Fame II**

**The Pep Rally **

The lights went off inside the Madison Brooks High School's basketball court. White lightning circled the room. Students and parents all joined together to presence what was the first and foremost presentation of this years Madison Brooks's football team. Newspaper people were also part of the scene. They were seeking to interview the starters from the Eagle squad since they were all college division one top recruits and their college decision was as important as Vegeta's for the sake of college football. 18 and Bulma sat together on one of the front rows of the gym

"There's so many people!" Bulma yelled, attempting to make her voice be heard above many inside the gym. 18 nodded excited

"I know! Isn't it great!" she yelled back. Bulma nod with a thumb up turning back to the stage where coach Foley was to introduce the team any second now. 18 brushed her shoulder grabbing her attention

"I'm glad you're going to the party. It's going to be great!" she yelled again. Bulma gave her a faint smile. Truth was she wasn't entirely convinced. Agreeing to it only felt like a big mistake

"And don't worry" 18 broke her thoughts "we're all gonna go. You can dance with us all night long" she added with a giggle. Bulma turned away hesitant

"Sure" she muttered. The beginning of the song 'You Can Hate Me Now' performed by Diddy started playing signaling the entrance of the football team sometime soon. A spotlight came on at the center of the stage making the figure of coach Foley apparent to the audience. The older male held the microphone close to his mouth, the loud yelling and screaming coming to a halt as he took in a big breath so to speak

"Good evening and thanks for coming" he greeted. The crowd went wild with applauses. He raised his hand up, stopping the cheering at hand

"Our loyal fans" he spoke with a big smile "five years you have followed where we go, you have stayed on our side, you have encouraged us to go on; never have we let you down, have we?" he asked. A bunch of squeals and whistles answered his question. He continued

"I gotta say, five years ago it was a lot of pressure" he announced. Silence surrounded the big arena now

"You see, five years ago I doubted our chances at the state and national titles. We didn't lack talent; we lacked maturity and experience. Our football team was the youngest in the league with nine freshmen starters who earned their position, cause they earned it" he assured "and the rest of my team were sophomores and juniors, no seniors. That was a great feat for me. We hadn't won in the past ten years, my ass was on the line" he chuckled looking back to the principal. The principal assured so nodding. The crowd shared a laugh

"Oddly enough" he continued "as soon as day one was over, I knew we were destined to have a fantastic year and more years to come. My quarterback, Vegeta Ouji, was outstanding; remarkably smart unlike anything I'd ever seen before. He was quick, he was strong, he had the fastest, longest release a boy his age or older could have. Yes, these were the qualities that would have amazed any one of you. Perhaps what I saw in him was different. To me, it was about his maturity and his determination to win at all cost.

"The first thing I remember thinking about my defensive linemen, Goku and Raditz Son, was extraordinary. Wanna know why extraordinary? Because their talent and strength exceeded the ordinary; exceeded, went past it; the fact that they were seventh graders frightened me. It suddenly seemed like the best football talent had decided to gather together and come to my school. The only credit I've ever given to myself is that I was coach enough to know what to do with so much talent. I don't take credit for the Ws, those are all theirs. I take credit for being a coach in their eyes, for earning their respect. It was because we agreed to work as a unit that we made history. It was an honor for me to work with them.

"That very first season my team was as strong as anybody's on the league. All sports channels predicted one of the worse years in the history of Madison's football. They doubted my coaching ability and made a public mockery of my image. No, I'm not too old, no I haven't lost my head, and yes I know not too many freshmen are starters in the league. So FOX, Sports Illustrated, ESPN, all local newspaper people" he flipped his middle finger in front of all available media sources "Fuck you very much. I know my apples. How do you like 'em?" he said. The crowd roared with laughter now as the media people exchanged looks awestruck. The principal's expression became stony. That was a tough one. He couldn't believe it. He was ashamed! What would people think of his prestigious school!

"I…" he tried to continue but the crowd was still laughing hard

"I won a state and national championship that year" he continued regardless "and it was the only year I've had two losses. Thereinafter, my team has never lost a game. Their record has been errorless. Want a pretty word? Perfect. Krillin Roshi came in two years later and played quarterback because Vegeta wanted to explore wide receiver; we still won. Krillin knew those were tough shoes to fill yet he looked at me and said 'I can do it' and he did; and he did an exceptional job. You may be asking why I bring this up?" he asked. Nothing but the sound of the a/c on

"Five years ago I saw raw talent win me my first national high school football championship. Vegeta, Raditz, Goku, Krillin, they all learned to win early in their careers. The championships won later on were achieved by these outstanding, academically and athletically successful, men of character. Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you the seniors of the Madison Eagles" he said, blue curtains becoming open behind him. The song 'You Can Hate Me Now' began playing again. Goku, Raditz, Krillin and Vegeta stood together as they became visible to the public now. They wore the top of their jerseys combined with a pair of black slacks. Goku and Raditz had their hands in the front pockets of their pants while they smiled wide. Krillin waved some at the crowd while Vegeta remained with his arms crossed on his chest, his frame serious and unshakeable. The school roared with cheers. They loved those guys more than they loved the team itself. It was such a shame that this was their last year. They couldn't wait to celebrate their last and final championship title.

Bulma looked around completely startled by the sightings. _This is truly amazing _she thought to herself, her eyes going back to her man on stage. Their eyes locked for a mere second, a second long enough for him to mouth the words 'backstage.' She furrowed her brows in question asking 'what' in return. He tilted his head sideways, signaling behind him. She raised a brow with a suggestive smile. A second later, she was out of his sight…

**-&-**

"Shit. Bulma! Is it over?" Chichi ran into Bulma as the blue haired woman almost sprinted down the hall. Bulma's face became flustered

"Chichi" she panted "n-no i-it's n-not over yet" she stammered. Chichi furrowed her brows

"Then why are you leaving? I know you're not the biggest football fan, B, but come on. The best part is about to begin" she grabbed her arm. Bulma pulled away from her weak embrace

"I-I am not leaving" she said. Chichi looked into her eyes confused. She smiled nervously

"I'm just going to...get…a…drink…of water" she continued "yeah! I was just headed to the water fountain" she lied. Chichi rolled her eyes

"Fine, just hurry. The videos are gonna start soon" she said. Bulma nodded

"K" she said as the black haired woman turned on her heel. She let out a breath

"Whew! That was a close one" she spoke to herself heading towards her earlier destination. This time, no one would be able to stop her…she hoped…

**-&-**

"Hey" Chichi greeted occupying the empty seat aside 18's. 18 stared at her

"What took you so long?" the blonde asked. Chichi breathed out

"There was a long-ass line to get in" she complained. 18 shrugged her shoulders

"There wouldn't have been a 'long-ass line' had you come early like you were supposed to" she said in a motherly tone. Chichi frowned at her

"Enough with the maternal speeches, I'll be getting one from my boyfriend sometime this evening" she said. 18 settled

"Fine" she agreed "did you happen to see Bulma on your way in?" she asked

"Yeah. She was going to the water fountain" Chichi said. 18 furrowed her brows

"That's weird" she looked to the ground where she spotted Bulma's water bottle right besides her chair

"Is that Bulma's?" Chichi asked. 18 nodded

"Yep" their eyes returned to the stage

"Where is-"

"…Vegeta?" they exchanged puzzled looks

"Did they honestly think it wouldn't be obvious…?"

**-&- **

"Vegeta?" Bulma called as Vegeta leaned on her, kissing the skin of her neck fervently as if he were to lose her forever if he were to stop. The couple had managed to sneak out of the activity finding a small room to the side of the backstage perfectly equipped for their devious mischief. After stumbling through the dark room, product of not keeping their lips to each others in order to look at their surroundings, they had found a big wood box in which he placed Bulma on to make things easier. He then walked in between her legs, the couple breathing in each others faces as they performed in what was perhaps the longest, steamiest make out session in the history of their relationship

"Vegeta?" Bulma called again. Vegeta returned to her lips, inserting his tongue in her mouth as he grabbed her ass and pulled her harshly against him. She let out a small groan, breaking the kiss not really wanting to

"We've been here long enough. You don't think they're going to come looking for you?" she asked. He swallowed the pair panting into each others lips

"So?" he whispered enticing a smile from her. She kissed his lips

"So I'm worried we'll get caught" she kissed him again "I know you don't mind getting in trouble but I do" she said

"Silly woman. What's the worse they can do? Detention?" he asked irony resounding in his tone. Bulma scoffed

"I'll have you known that I have never been 'detained' before. I'm not looking forward to this being my first time" she said. He leaned in to kiss her but she backed away

"You're a bastard" she smirked "you've made a troublemaker out of me" she added gently pressing their foreheads together

"I can't hold out much longer" he whispered on her lips

"What do you mean?" she backed up startled staring into his eyes

"Us" he said with a serious frame. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. The door suddenly became open

"Ouji, this is no surprise but Ms. Briefs!" the principal quickly began with indignation. Vegeta let his head fall. He hated getting caught. The guy wouldn't stop talking about the school rules for about an hour only to announce how many weeks, if not months, of detention he had to do in order to make up for the incident right after. It truly was an a hour and a half hassle

"I swear boy" coach Foley appeared behind the older, authoritative man "when you can't find trouble, it goes looking for you. Come along, you two. Brooks's office, right away…"

**The Pep Rally Is Over **

"Where the hell is Bulma? We've been waiting for like half an hour and-"

"Chichi!" Christine called as she made her way to the stage where Chichi, Goku, 18 and Raditz awaited for the couple so they could carry on with their afternoon plans

"They got caught" she said. Raditz furrowed his brows

"Who got caught?" he asked

"Bulma and Vegeta" 18 replied to his question. His eyes went to hers

"Bulma and Vegeta? Bulma? Where did they go?" he asked again. Chichi sighed

"They sneaked out, I'm assuming. First Bulma was missing and then Vegeta was gone…it's only obvious they went 'somewhere' together" she said. Goku shook his head

"Geez, just when he was about to be done with the extra conditioning too. I'm sure he's gonna have to start all over again" he said. Raditz sniggered

"Tsk, tsk, Vegeta…"

**Mr. Brooks Office **

An hour had gone by already, and older man Mr. Brooks was still talking about the school rules. Vegeta glanced at his watch. Was it really that much longer before he shut up?

"I am at a loss" he heard the man's bitter voice "it isn't enough for you to cause much trouble within school parameters but now you have to drag her down too? Unbelievable! What have you got to say for yourselves? Both of you! I am appalled. Ms. Briefs there isn't a student in this school with as much discipline as you. I can not understand what made you do this. Tell me, did he make you do this? Because we can take the necessary disciplinary-"

"No, he didn't" Bulma spoke "I just" she looked at him "we just-"

"We heard a noise in the room. We went to check on it, see that everything was ok" Vegeta cut her off with a careless attitude. Coach Foley, standing to the side of their seats, looked away with a smirk. The guy was a piece of work; nevermind believing otherwise. Principal Brooks breathed profoundly, an actual smirk crossing his features now

"Ouji" he chuckled tapping his pen on his desk to try and keep his composure "ah Ouji" he breathed profoundly shaking his head in disbelief

"Vegeta Ouji. I'm gonna have to ask you to clarify one thing for me, here" he cleared his throat. Vegeta's attention went to him

"I want to know what it is that you want from this school, what is it that you want from me? Because quite frankly I can't but to think that the only reason you're here is to test me to my limits and you've gone way past that border line" he said. Vegeta smirked at him

"The old man has finally gone mad?" he asked

"Mad!" he put his fist down hard "mad?" he stood from his seat "no. Mad doesn't even compare, kid" he walked close to him now "I want _you_ to tell _me_ what you think I should do with you" he said. Vegeta scoffed yet said nothing

"I want _you_" he yelled poking him on the chest "to tell _me_" he signaled himself with both his hands "what I should do with you" he repeated about to lose it. Coach Foley walked in between them

"It's alright Mr. Brooks" he separated the two "it's nothing three weeks of extra conditioning won't solve for you" he frowned at Vegeta. Vegeta looked away unshaken. At this point, he was used to it

"Just" he raised his voice at Foley "do it" he added calmly "Ms. Briefs" he called his eyes never leaving Foley's

"This is your second warning. Third time's a charm…"

**The Party Begins **

More than two hundred people gathered in front of Christine's monstrous, beautiful mansion waiting in line to get in. Football players, cheerleaders, best friends and people with contacts were VIP therefore got in before the rest. Inside, the song 'Sugar We're Going Down' performed by Fall Out Boys was playing. The guys quickly became owners of the poker table. Vegeta, Goku, Raditz, Yamcha, Gali and Yankton (the last two also football players) sat comfortably with their cards on hand, beer bottles, rum and tequila in the middle of the table for the ones that lost the hand to drink. The rule? One loss equaled a whole beer, a shot of tequila and a shot of rum. The ladies, on the other hand, became queens of the dance floor sparking the light to dance in everyone else at the party

"This is really good, Chris. Nice party" Chichi complimented as the girls danced together in order to avoid the 'guy-humping.' Four huge speakers were placed on one corner of the dance floor with the other set of four located on the opposite corner. White flashing kept sparkling around the room fast enough to make the people look like they were dancing slow motion. There was a small bar at the center of the room, attended by a professional bartender, where people could get their drinks easily and didn't have to leave the dance floor. The crowd was getting wild

"I love the bar at the center of the room, very unique. Should've thought of it myself" 18 added to Chichi's compliment. Christine laughed

"Thanks. I ended up hiring a club decorator so we could have the greatest of times. It IS our last year in high school after all" she said. The girls shared a laugh

"That's right! Whoo…!"

**A Couple Of Hours Later…**

The people inside the house were pretty much drunk except for the few that weren't there yet but successfully attempting to do so. The guys were still at their corner about to finish their last poker hand so they could join the girls on the dance floor

"Pass…" Goku threw his cards on the table ready to drink yet another beer and shots. Raditz burped

"Pass" he dropped his cards as well "what's that? Twenty-one-"

"Four" Yamucha and Goku corrected for him. He threw himself against the chair. How he hated losing!

"Damn it! I lost twenty four hands? How?" he yelled at himself. Goku shrugged his shoulders

"Don't sweat it" he burped "I lost twenty six" he added

"Twenty-two" both Yankton and Gali said throwing their cards in as they too had lost. Vegeta smirked

"Pitiful. I've only lost nineteen" he said proudly. Yamucha cleared his throat

"I'll take your two hundred and raise you another two hundred" he said throwing in his chips. Vegeta threw in more chips

"I'll raise you five hundred" he said confidently. Yamcha shrugged his shoulders. Truth to be told he was beginning to see blurry, his hearing wasn't accurate and his balance was pretty fucked up. Vegeta eyed him suspiciously

"You in?" he asked. Yamcha dazed off

"I'm..." he looked to the side where he happened to spot the most beautiful blue haired woman he'd ever seen. It was Bulma. No matter how messed up his vision was, he could clearly recognize her figure ten thousand miles away. He leaned back on the chair some more trying to make up her whole form. The chairs didn't have that much back support and the drunken male ended up falling on his ass in a swift movement.

Goku stood quickly attempting to help his friend put himself together but his eyes drifted to the side where Bulma stood whole and perfect. His breath got caught up in his throat. She was breathtaking wearing a white mini tube dress that stuck to her figure perfectly. Her stomach was delightful. Her breasts were plentiful and her ass, though unsure, had to be good too. There's no way such a perfect body could have a bad ass. A white barrette kept her beautiful long blue tresses from falling on her face.

Goku swallowed hard

"Bulma!" he said loudly. Raditz joined him

"Damn!" he said his eyes going up and down and up and down her small figure "she is s-s-s-s-"

"Can it!" Vegeta smacked his chest hard never taking his eyes off Bulma. His frame remained dead serious. The three guys stared at Bulma in unison, Yamcha still lying on the floor

"Man! I didn't know Bulma-"

"Kakarot, don't" Vegeta warned. Raditz embraced his arm around Vegeta

"My man all I gotta say is congratulations-"

"Congratulations for what, idiot?" he asked his patience running thin. Raditz chuckled

"She is H O T hot. Not just hot but like I wanna do you over and over again hot-" Vegeta turned to Raditz pulling from the collar of his shirt tightly. He raised his fist

"One more and I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat" he warned. Raditz grabbed his hand on the collar of his neck

"Relax man. Eyes were made to watch-"

"Go watch your woman's fucking ass then" he snapped. Raditz chuckled

"You need to loosen up. Women like ours are watched by everyone" he said. Vegeta turned to the side and caught Goku still glaring at Bulma

"Kakarot, stop that! Now!" he ordered. Goku turned to him

"Sorry" he smiled naively. Vegeta turned back to Raditz who shrugged with his 'I told you so' face. He let go of him taking off towards Bulma. Goku cheered him on

"Whoo! Go get her tiger!" he whistled. Raditz laughed as Vegeta gave them the finger disappearing through the crowd later after. Not two seconds passed before they met...

**-&-**

"Where have you been?" Bulma asked as soon as Vegeta stood close to her

"I was playing poker-"

"You're missing out. This is like the greatest party ever. You look nice, by the way" she complimented, overlooking at his plain yet elegant outfit. It consisted on a white satin button down blouse with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He combined it with a pair of dark gray pants and dark colored shoes, the clothes hugging his strong compact body quite perfectly. Not bad. She had to admit it was hard to expect any less when her boyfriend was a very handsome and attractive young man. Not that his body was the only thing she looked at but it was quite nice…it deserved a glance or two…

"Are you good?" she asked. Vegeta took a bit to answer. He was seating down for an hour doing nothing but chugging beer and alcohol shots down his throat after all. He felt the alcohol work its way to his brain all at once. It was like a brain freeze that took a hold of all your senses. He shook his head trying to work himself out of it

"I'm fine" he replied. A girl walked by with a tray of beer bottles on hand. Bulma grabbed one of the bottles prying it open with her bare hand and taking in a big gulp. Vegeta stared puzzled

"What?" she asked annoyed with the glaring and the silence. He frowned at her

"I thought you didn't drink" he mentioned. Bulma rolled her eyes with a smile

"Not on a regular basis, no, but I can go out and have a drink once in a while" she said. He smirked at her

"Good girls are bad girls that never get caught. Now I believe that-"

"Hush" she frowned making him chuckle "let's go dancing…"

**A Couple More Hours Later… **

Desperate breaths could be heard inside the dark room

"Goku..." Chichi breathed as he lay on top of her trailing kisses down her neck, leaving a steamy trail on the skin. He had rid her of her shirt by now as she too had rid him of his. Chichi cupped his face in her hands as he kissed the top of her breasts. He tugged at the rim of her bra. Chichi jerked up undoing it in the back quickly and getting rid of it. She lay back on the bed. Goku's right hand became full of her right breast. He caught her moan in his mouth as he kissed her fervently squeezing the mound of flesh gently. Her legs spread wider, giving him a more comfortable position in between her. He stopped the kiss, trailing kisses down her chest and finally covering her right nipple with his mouth. His warm breath comforted her. He licked her nipple then sucked her breast, making her arch her back ever so slightly. Chichi let out a suppressed breath. They had gone to second base before. Perhaps because they were drunk it felt much more satisfying today…

Goku caressed her left breast with his other hand. His lips came back to her mouth where he kissed her again, his tongue finely taking in her taste. She spread her hands wide, stroking his muscular back roughly. Her desire for him had ten folded. She tugged at the rim of his pants wanting to get rid of them, able to contain no more. She tried pulling them down but couldn't. Goku stopped his arrest on her breast holding his body up with one hand. He unbuttoned his pants with the other, leaving her to pull them down as he kissed her again, taking her breast in his possession. She pulled them down easily now, kicking them off the bed with one of her legs. This left Goku completely exposed and naked to herself. She had to admit, he was quite complete…

Goku's mouth became full of her left breast now. He held himself up with one hand so not to crush her below him. The other hand traveled up her skirt, in between her thighs, touching the outside of her crotch gently. She gasped softly. Her gasp became a loud breath as he moved the thong to the side to roughly caress that area of her. His lips traveled back to hers. He kept stroking her with much fervor. The smell of her was driving him insane. She was wet enough already. Chichi stopped him for a mere second, sliding her black thong off her and throwing it to the side. She lay back on the bed again, Goku positioning himself in between her legs. He became ready for intercourse. Chichi stopped him

"Wait…" she whispered out of breath. She reached to the side and handed him a condom. He complied putting it on fast. Next things she knew, he was inside of her. He felt her walls, so tight and sleek. She held her breath hard. It hurt. A lot. Goku could feel her tense below him. He stopped taking a look into her eyes. She was in pain. He leaned in and kissed her stopping his motions, scared that he would hurt her. She broke the kiss

"Don't stop" she requested cupping the side of his face in her hand. He smirked kindly, pushing himself in her gently. She moaned in pain again. Being as drunk as she was, however, she figured the pain would go away any time soon. Being as drunk as he was, he figured, her tightness would soon get better...

**-&-**

The song 'Breathe' performed by Joss Stone began playing now. The house had emptied out by now with just a couple of the VIPs attempting to either sober up or help out with the house cleaning. Vegeta and Bulma danced together in the middle of the dance floor, their hips swaying in sync as they rested on each others shoulders

"I'm glad I came. I had a good time" she pulled away to look into his eyes "this throws my theory out the window" she added kissing his lips

"Not the first time you've been proven wrong" he said. She narrowed her eyes at him

"Whatever. You owe me an explanation" she requested. He raised a brow

"What for?" he quickly interrogated

"Earlier today, before getting caught, you said you couldn't hold out much longer" she specified

"What do you think I meant, Bulma?" he asked sternly. She breathed out

"I agree. I can't hold out much longer either but I refuse to do this without knowing what your motives are" she said

"Motives?" he asked as it was most absurd "so now I need a reason to-" she placed her index finger on his lips

"Don't ruin the moment. Just think about it" she let her head rest on his shoulder again, the song 'Goodbye Lover' performed by James Blunt starting to play now. He grunted. What did she mean by that? What did he have to say in order to show her what hid behind his intentions? Why did she have to turn everything into such a complicated issue…?

**-&-**

"You ok?" 18 heard a voice call as she stood by the front balcony of the gargantuan mansion staring at the sky. She turned around and saw Krillin walking towards her

"I'm good" she nodded "just waiting for Radz to come out" she added. Krillin stood aside her resting his body against the stony rims of the veranda. He breathed out

"Great party, huh?" he started the conversation. She half smiled at him

"Not too bad" she agreed. Silence took over now

"I'm sorry" she breathed out. He looked into her eyes

"I'm sorry things turned out to be this way" she continued "I truly am" she looked to the ground. He sighed

"Well…there is a reason I specifically came here to talk to you" he said. She looked up now

"I have this feeling like I've spent all this time being mad at you and Radz and myself and I'm sooner or later going to regret it" he started "I don't know if things would've been different between us, 18. Honestly, who's to say? I can fall on my ass saying that I would've changed and that it was because of that reason that things would've worked out between us. But I don't know that. I never did. I blindly insisted in what was better for me. I got mad at you for the wrong reasons; I got mad for you choosing right. I got mad at myself for letting you choose. I got mad a Raditz for being the right choice. My picture is all wrong" he admitted. She swallowed gloomily

"Not entire-"

"Hang on" he interrupted "I am sorry" he whispered "I guess I'm hoping you give me a chance to make it up to you" he added looking into her eyes shyly. She smiled at him

"I will never close that deal for you. We were supposed to be forever Krillin. You've known that a hell of a lot longer than I have" she said. He smiled at her now

"Thank you..."

**End of Ch.5**. OMG! This chapter drained the energy out of me. Whoo! Lots of shit going on! Anyway, don't freak out on me about Chichi and Goku. Come on, you all knew they were going to! Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will take me a few since I'm having trouble with my connection.(DSL cables, so darn expensive!) Anyway, please review, tell me anything. I hope you guys liked it. Read me later. Ja ne!


	7. CH6: Ever A Change?

A/n: Guys, I'm so sorry I was so late for this one. Classes started! I know! This is probably the famous dreadful A/n. Yep. Classes have started. Back to the hectic schedule. Sometimes I want to quit school. So does everyone at some point. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm working on the following chapter as you read this so the release will be less sooner but still be here. So sorry. Please understand that I have many, MANY, I mean many things to do but I love writing so much. I can't stop! Thank you so much for the reviews. Read and enjoy!

Warning(s): AC, AL, you know the drill...

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em...

**Fame II**

**The Way Home**

The way home was as long as it was quiet. Bulma stared out the window while Vegeta stared straight ahead not wanting to speak a word. She breathed hard. What was it about them that kept them in constant arguing and fighting? Why did it always have to be like this? She wasn't asking him to give her the world; all she wanted was a reason. It wasn't that hard. She already had hers. She wanted to help him find his but her heart wouldn't allow her to. They had been together long enough for him to realize what their relationship was about. Unless he expected them to dead-end sometime soon, he should've discovered the reason already. There was no need for her to have to help him find it

"You're going too fast" she broke the silence

"It's a sixty five" he replied keeping the speed of the car. She turned away from the window leaning towards him to read the MPH meter

"It's a forty five and you're going seventy" she stared at him for a second before turning to look out the window again. He opened his mouth to speak but grunted instead having nothing to say. She was right. He was going seventy on a forty five at three o'clock in the morning…not the best time to get pulled over by a cop anyhow…

Vegeta finally pulled in the street where both their houses were settled. The sight before them was unusual. There was a car parked on the sidewalk of the Ouji mansion, a light was on in one of the front rooms and it looked like there were people moving about the quarters. _Who is still up at this time _Bulma wondered as they pulled in the driveway in his big Escalade

"Are you staying over tonight?" she asked. He turned the engine off

"My father's home" he said with a cold scowl. Bulma nod thoughtful

"I see" she replied "I'm just gonna go home then" she added

"Fine" he agreed. She stared into his eyes

"I know we have our differences" she cupped his face in her hand "but I need you to figure us out on your own" she added leaning in to capture his lips in a short kiss. Vegeta watched with a shadowy expression as she turned away to step out of the car. Their differences seemed to be the source of their every day disputes, he was extremely aware of that. Still, he had done more to show feelings this year than he had ever done in a lifetime. If she didn't know the reason by now then what was the point of degrading himself? What was the point of leaving his pride aside to understand her, to please her, to try and fulfill her dearest desires? What was it worth? He grunted in frustration staring at the dim lighted room inside the house. With all the security sources that the house retained the only two people that could be awake and about within it were his parents. But why were they still awake at this time of the morning? He sighed mentally armoring himself for what was to come. Whether it was an embarrassing sight or a dreadful one, he was sure of one thing: he wasn't going to like it at all…

**-&-**

"Vegeta" Vegeta's mother called worriedly as her son walked in the door. She stood from the couch ready to talk but her husband cut her off

"We need to talk, son" he announced standing from the couch now. Vegeta rolled his eyes obviously not in the mood

"You can save your parental blabber. Then again that would make you a good father-"

"You insolent brat-"

"Stop it, both of you" Vegeta's mother interfered exhausted. The men turned to her

"This has gone far enough" she added infuriated "Vegeta, there isn't a right way to say this" she looked into the eyes of her young one

"It was a decision that your mother and I both examined thoroughly" his father continued on the same line. Vegeta breathed profoundly looking into his mother's eyes

"Your father and I are going to file for a divorce" she announced "it will be final by the end of this week" she further said. Vegeta frowned hard

"Is that all?" he attempted to cover the hurt and was doing wonderfully at it. The couple exchanged looks

"Well yeah" his mother talked "we just thought it'd be better to tell you now. Your father will be moving out the next couple of days and-"

"I didn't ask for further details" he cut off sharing a last menacing look with his father before turning away and resuming his steps towards the stairs of the large mansion

"You think he's ok?" his mother quickly inquired as their son disappeared out the room

"He's a tough guy. He can handle it…"

**The Day Begins…**

Chichi struggled to open her eyes feeling her eyelids weigh about a pound each. The light of morning quickly blurred her sight as she narrowed her eyes to try and keep them open. She groaned. What the hell happened? The party got wilder and louder, she was on the dance floor enjoying herself with Goku and the next thing she knew they were in bed unable to get out. She placed a hand on her forehead

"Kame" she whispered letting her head roll to the side where she spotted Goku's naked body aside hers, his muscular ass being what was only visible to her. She hugged the bed covers tightly. A sharp pain in between her thighs took over as she attempted to scoot to the side of the bed. She moaned in complaint immediately covering her mouth with one hand afraid of waking him up. Goku, however, was a deep sleeper; he could sleep through anything like a baby and therefore didn't budge. She breathed out with a sad expression…

All this time they had struggled not to do it. It seemed like they would be able to get out of the awkward place that their relationship, due to the issue, had fallen into. Then it happened; when they least expected it took over them proving them weak to their prevalent desires, wrong to their assumptions and to what they strongly believed in. It seemed impossible to bear. They had nothing to show for that would ever make it good enough.

She sighed again staring at the ceiling in deep thought. What had last night been about? What did they take from it? They did nothing but satiate the longing for each other AND lost the battle to do the right thing. Doing the right thing was the firm base of their relationship. What now? They had gone against the invisible odds they had created to themselves to keep each other from falling into temptation; they lost; it was like working hard to settle for first place and end up falling third. One wasn't strong enough to hold out; the other one wasn't willing enough, what to do? How would this shape their relationship? Him, her? Where would they go from here?

Goku shifted bringing her attention to him. He groaned widening his eyes to have a clearer view of the woman laying aside him

"Hey" his voice was a mere whisper. She stared into his sleepy eyes

"Hey" she greeted. He breathed profoundly

"Are you ok?" he questioned shyly. She nodded

"Not too bad" she replied "I've been up for a while" she added. He raised a brow

"Doing what?" he yawned. She sighed

"Thinking" she cleared her throat "about this" she signaled them with her hands "I don't know, Goku" she started

"You don't know what?" he asked innocently

"I don't know if it was right" she confessed "I mean look at us. We talked about not having sex until we felt it was right. You think this was the right moment to do it? Drunk off our asses, horny as hell, having no clue of what we were doing and-"

"But Chichi-"

"Because I don't think so" her eyes welled up with tears. Goku swallowed staring down with guilt written all over his face. Although she was the one who insisted they engaged in the act, he should've been the responsible one and hold out. If there was one thing he learned about being drunk was that you always regret what you did in the morning if you could barely put thoughts together when you were drunk. He mentally kicked himself. He should've known better. She sniffled breaking his thoughts

"I wanted it to be something special like after a nice dinner or my birthday or one of our anniversaries even" she sniffled again. He breathed out obviously hurt

"I'm sorry" he looked away scooting over to the side of the bed where he sat up in deep thought. Making love to her had been a rewarding experience; regardless of what state of mind they were in, it had been special to him. It felt like it revealed everything he deeply felt but couldn't explain, or write, or describe or speak out loud; he was able to let it out, to show her, to make her feel it too. He felt the desire in her, the love, the care, the willingness to completely give herself to him, the way she trusted him entirely. Her words hurt. She wanted it to be 'special'; it was as if she was taking for granted what had perhaps been the most memorable experience he had shared with her. He stared at the ground gloomily…

Chichi stared at his bare back her cheeks moist from the tears she had shed. She turned away, immediately feeling in the wrong. All she wanted was special. A special place, a special time, a special moment; but how could she expect that? Goku was an exceptional man after all and they weren't an ordinary couple, expecting ordinary experiences was like asking a pear tree to bare apples…impossible…

The black haired woman reconsidered her argument. She scooted over to the side where Goku remained seated spreading her legs to where each would fall to each side of him. She rested her cheek against his naked warm back embracing her arms around him

"You do love me?" she asked remorseful. He let a soft smile cross his features

"Yes" he replied with honesty. She kissed his skin

"Working with what life gives me is not so easy, you know? I love controlling most of what I can-"

"I know-"

"So settling for something that I didn't plan on makes me a bit paranoid-"

"I'll say-"

"I guess I'm really begging for forgiveness here. I didn't consider you and me, I only considered myself" she confessed. He tilted his head to the side looking back at most of her

"Sure" he whispered "just know this wasn't a vain thing we did. It meant a lot to me" he added. She kissed his lips

"It meant a lot to me too although I'm sure it would mean more if we did it when we're sober" she mentioned. He raised a brow suggestively

"Really?" he asked with a big smile

"Of course" she asserted. He turned on her so he could lie on top and in between her legs. He then held his body up in a push up form as she cupped his face in her hands gently. She smiled admiring his facial features

"I'm in love with you" she whispered staring into his eyes

"Me too" he kissed her thrusting in her at the same time. She moaned in pain as he thrust out and back in her again. Her nails dug into the naked skin of his back

"Don't you dare stop" she warned. He groaned some as he drove in her a third time. She was still tight after the first night, typical, but definitely more painful when not drunk

"I won't" his breath trembled on her skin as the couple began a second round of their powerful love-making…

**Bulma's House**

"So they're divorcing?" Bulma asked as her and Vegeta sat next to each other on her bed, her legs resting over his muscular thighs. He let his upper body rest on her bed, holding himself up on his elbows

"Are you ok?" she asked beneath furrowed brows

"I'm fine" he assured with his usual cold tone. She sighed. Her attempts to make him talk were futile, why did she even bother? It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it

"Does she get to keep the house?" she attempted to keep the focus off the divorce part of the issue. He nod once

"She's selling it at the end of the school year" he said shortly

"I see" she nodded "where is she moving to?" she questioned again. He breathed out annoyed. The woman was testing his patience. Divulging information about his life was something that he was not too fond of and didn't expect anybody to want to know about in return

"New York" he said plainly

"Oh good" she tried to cheer up the conversation "I'm gonna be in New York next semester. Maybe I can drop by whenever I have time" she suggested. He shrugged his shoulders careless

"What about your dad?" she continued "where is he-"

"I don't know" he cut her off pissed. She frowned

"Vegeta" she looked into his eyes sternly "I know this sucks and I am sorry-"

"Don't be" he sat up standing from the bed quickly. She stood along with him the couple closely breathing into each others faces now

"Don't be mad at me for trying to help you" she started "I love you. I won't go away just because you want me to-"

"Yeah well this isn't your shit to deal with now is it?" the darkness in his eyes seemed to fade replaced by an agonizing anger that she had truly never seen before. She swallowed hard

"It would be if you would just let me-"

"Forget it" he walked past her. She frowned

"You want to deal with your shit on your own? Go right ahead" she turned to face him as he did the same "I give up, Vegeta. I'm tired of you turning your back on me" she said bitterly. He frowned hard

"I've put up with your shit. I'm tired of that" he spat at her

"Then why are you still with me!" she raised her voice angrily "I'm not forcing you to stay" she lowered her tone now. He stared into her eyes, silent, examining her deep ocean gaze. Never did she look more beautiful than when she was raging mad. Nevertheless, beautiful wasn't enough to hold him this time

"I have to go-" he started but was immediately cut off by her

"Please do. I need you to" she turned her back on him now. Not a second went by before she heard the door close behind her. She breathed out flopping down on her bed and grabbing one of her pillows to hug tightly against her chest. Another fight didn't surprise her but his state of mind deeply worried her. Being there for him took so much out of her. She was beginning to wonder if she was going to be enough to help him through this. All she needed was for him to trust her. Why couldn't he do that? Where did she go wrong? What was it about him that made him so skeptical? She breathed out in frustration. _You found a nice one, Bulma Briefs _she spoke to herself. He would come around, she knew that. Whether he would trust her or not was the real question for it would determine what their relationship consisted of; it would determine whether they were going somewhere or nowhere at all…

**18's Place**

"This is a tough job!" 18 swiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand, a yellow dry towel on hand. She and Raditz were washing their cars today. They had started with Raditz's red mustang, planning to move on to her silver Mercedes next, both cars parked in the driveway of 18's large mansion

"It is" Raditz spoke now swiping his hands off his towel "we're almost done though" he wiped the rims and tires of the car with Armor - All. 18 breathed out exhausted

"I'm done with my side" she said letting herself fall on the soft, warm grass arms and legs spread out. He stood straight

"No way!" he protested

"Yes way" she smiled proudly. He walked around the car, taking a close peek at the side she was in charge of. It looked amazing, shiny, incredibly clean and sparkly. She had done an exceptional job

"Not bad" he complimented looking back at her. She sat up

"What? Like it could've been a bad job" she scoffed "not possible" she added arrogantly. He narrowed his eyes at her

"You cocky…little…brat" he began walking towards her slowly with the big white hose on hand. A playful expression took over his features as he dangerously approached her. She got in position to start running

"Don't do it!" she stood now. He followed as she stepped backwards not knowing what was behind her

"Oh yeah, you deserve it for being a snob" he justified. She screamed turning in a swift movement and running as far away from him as she humanly could. He jogged some and tackled her, the couple falling on the grass hard, him on top of her. He sat on her with a leg on each side of her. She squealed moving against him attempting to break free

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" she giggled loudly as he presented the hose in front of them

"You already played that card on me. What's up, blondie? Can't come up with anything that'll get you out of this? Cause unless you do" he pointed the hose at her "you're getting it" he threatened. She giggled some more

"No! Wait! Let's make a deal. Can we make a deal? I promise it will benefit both of us" she suggested. He thought for a second

"You can't, actually" he smirked evilly "I don't bargain with my enemy" he let go of the hole, the water covering her entirely. She covered her face giggling even louder than before. She tried to break loose again but wasn't successful. His grip was too strong

"Raditz wins!" he claimed victorious. 18 turned the hose in his hands the object facing him completely now. Too busy celebrating; she managed to get almost all of him wet

"Sneaky are we?" he turned the artifact away from both of them "ahh not too wet but not too dry. Just right" he leaned on her. She smiled entangling her hands in his hair

"You're so sexy" she kissed him

"There had to be something that made you fall for me" he insisted. She giggled softly the couple engaging in another kiss. From a distance, their old friend watched...

-&-

Krillin stood still, watching as the blonde haired beauty played with his used to be best friend. He missed her. Her sweet vanilla scented hair; her beautiful blue stare. He didn't get it. He had her in his arms just yesterday; he was kissing her and hugging her and feeling her warm skin with his bare hands; he was running his fingers through her silky hair and looking into her eyes.

Today she was giving that pleasure to another guy; a guy that happened to know what these moments meant to him, his 'used to be' best friend. He couldn't quite place what pain went with what. He didn't know whether the fact that they seemed not to care about his feelings hurt more than the fact that they had both lied to him, betrayed his trust and broke his heart.

Krillin looked away from them taking care of the trash he was assigned to dispose of this day. His father came out of the house and stared at a distance spotting the incident that Krillin had just found himself with

"Ain't that…that's Raditz!" his father exclaimed "haven't seen him in a while" he added drinking a sip of beer. Krillin put the trash down looking back at the happy couple

"The kid's gotten stronger. Look at him!" Krillin's father continued "he could crush that woman had he wanted to" he shook his head "say that's Gero's daughter 18" he turned to Krillin "mind me, haven't seen her in a while either" he looked at the couple again. Krillin sighed gloomily. His father tsked

"Life ain't fair, Krill. It'd be all too easy if it was" he said, both men headed back inside the house...

**Goku's House**

(Giggles) "Are you sure he's not home?" Chichi and Goku sneaked in the house their clothes lazily put together being that they were thinking of taking them off pretty soon. Goku shook his head

"He's not, his car isn't here" he assured. Chichi giggled some more

"Ok. Let's go" she ordered, the pair running down the hall as fast as they could in order to avoid his grandparents. They stepped in his room quietly. As soon as Goku closed the door behind him, Chichi jumped on him. He caught her with ease his open palms pressing her rear against his shaft

"Let's go on the bed" she whispered desperate running her fingers through his hair as his lips took her neck hostage. Goku stumbled about the room until reaching the piece of furniture they both so desired. Once there he let her fall on the mattress, jumping on her hoarsely and enticing a scream from her

"Need you in me" she cupped his face in her hands as he struggled to pull his pants down

"I gotta…I can't…I have to-" a loud 'rip' suddenly interrupted his actions. They froze, a wide smile on Chichi's face

"I'll buy you new ones" she ripped off the other half. Goku responded with a low growl

"Let's go…"

**Bulma's House **

"Why you're awfully studious today!" Bulma's mother exclaimed in her usual cheery tone as she walked in Bulma's room. Bulma looked away from her book

"Not studious, just reading" she corrected. Her mother sat on the edge of her bed

"Is something wrong dear?" the older woman questioned suspicious. Bulma frowned. Why was it that her mother always knew when something was going on with her?

"No" she lied "not really" she shook her head

"Come on, Bulma" she tsked offended "talk to me" she added in her motherly ways

"Fine" the girl gave up "Vegeta and I had kind of a nasty fight. He hasn't called me since. It's past eight o'clock" she looked at the clock on her night table. Bulma's mother breathed profoundly

"You and that boy are always getting into these predicaments" she commented. Bulma sighed out

"I wasn't asking for your discretion, mother, I was asking for your guidance" she clarified. The woman smiled wide

"Oh" she giggled "I see" she giggled some more. Bulma rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood to eat, sleep, study or watch TV. Even less was she on the mood for her mother's ditzy-ness

"Have you tried calling?" she asked. She sighed

"I don't want to call him. He's the one that's at fault, not me" she frowned. Her mother shook her head

"You have to put your pride aside" she stood from the bed "for the one you love, you should" she finished leaning in to kiss her forehead

"Good night" her mother smiled at her one last time before heading towards the exit of the room. Bulma stared straight ahead. Maybe her mother was right. Pride was the big wall standing between her and him right now. Stubborn even with her shadow, Bulma decided to leave it. If he loved her enough, he'd come. If he…loved her…at all…

End of CH6. Ok, I'm done here gotta get back to Ch.7. I hope you enjoyed. Please R/R. This is one of my most important chapters so please do review if you have the chance... Read me later!


	8. CH7: Women

**A/n**: New chapter! Ok, I said at the end as well but just for the people that don't read the end, I've decided to edit all chapters so I added and took out some things. You're all probably familiar with the chapter mess-up. Don't worry about it. It's already fixed. Thank you to the people that told me about it :) this is a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them...

**Warning(s):** AC, AL, SC

**Fame II**

Bulma woke up. She widened her eyes stunned. Very few were the times she had woken in the middle of the night. With the exception of Vegeta having a bad dream she never did wake up at all. She looked to the side. Two o'clock in the morning and Vegeta wasn't next to her. Now she was starting to worry. Where could he be? It wasn't as if he had a place to stay that wasn't his parent's or her room.

The blue haired woman threw the covers off her body. She walked to the window of her room that gave view to Vegeta's. His room looked untouched; the lights were off and there was no sight of him at all. His car wasn't parked on the driveway of his house. She sighed. It was definitely too early in the morning to call some of his friends or even her own. She looked at her cell phone charging on the night table aside her bed. There was only one person she could call…

**Marlow's Sports Bar**

"You alright?" the bartender spoke to Vegeta as Vegeta looked down at his drink feeling his eyes closing on him. He looked up lazily grabbing the glass filled with liquor and chugging the contents down his throat, smacking the glass against the table and pointing to it so to have another one

"I don't know, Vegeta" the bartender spoke "you don't look good" he added. Vegeta scoffed

"It's not what you think" he pulled a hundred dollar bill out his pocket "it's what I will pay you" he placed it aside the glass

"Now fill me up" he ordered. The man shook his head

"Your tab doesn't reach sixty" he said. Vegeta locked eyes with the man

"Then I'm not done drinking" he replied with arrogance. The man breathed out turning to look for more alcohol

"Idiot" he whispered to himself feeling his cell phone vibrating on him. He pulled it out of his pocket taking a close look at the caller ID. It was Bulma

"Not a good time" he spoke to himself screening the call

"Women" a guy beside him started "we give them all the freedom in the world and they only take a little bit then refuse to give us any freedom at all" he swallowed his drink. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the man. He was only tipsy compared to this guy but apparently having sort of the same problem understanding his other half. The man extended his hand to him

"I'm Tom" he introduced himself. Vegeta shook hands with him

"Vegeta" he said. The guy had dark straight hair and amazing bright blue eyes. He was dressed in a black business suit the first two buttons of his white blouse undone. He looked pretty normal except for that he had emptied out at least fifteen glasses of alcohol. The man had an awkward look on his face as he stared down at Vegeta

"Say, aren't you that kid that plays football for the Eagles?" he asked. Vegeta looked away. Busted

"Don't worry, I won't tell" Tom continued "gotta do something to keep the pressure off your shoulders, right?" he chuckled. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders

"Was that your woman?" he questioned referring to the call that the youngster had just screened

"It was" Vegeta replied remorseless. Tom smirked

"Mine calls ever hour" he began "always skeptical as if I'd be shitty enough to fuck someone else. Not that I ever have" he clarified "I love her way too much. I spoil her to no end. I kiss her until she's out of breath. I make love to her; it's so good how she feels inside, so splendid. I say 'I love you' every morning, every afternoon and every evening. I can't stop saying it. I just love her that much. She's a wonderful woman. Very kind and honest, has a great sense of humor. If I ever had to find another woman, I'd rather surrender. What I have with her is the best I've ever had. You can't find the best you've ever had more than once. There's just no such luck" he said. Vegeta raised a brow. Although he did sound like a wacko to him, the way he described how he felt for the one he loved was admirable

"We're having a baby next month" the guy continued "so you won't be seeing much of me on ESPN" he smiled. Vegeta furrowed his brows

"You're-"

"Tom McLean, yes" he nodded chugging another drink down his throat "I'm glad we got to meet before you went pro" he said. Vegeta frowned

"Why?"

"I've always wanted to meet you" he confessed "I wanted to see who you were before fame" Vegeta's expression became puzzled

"Fame is a big thing, kid" the man continued "this is nothing; college is but a taste of it, NFL" he shook his head "now that's the real deal"

"I don't give a shit about fame" Vegeta said irate. Tom chuckled

"Well it ain't about whether you care or not. Fame gives a shit about you. That's all there is to it" he said. Vegeta grunted wordless

"Listen" Tom started "before you go pro, there's one thing you need to understand" he breathed profoundly "fame will follow where you go. When you suck, when you're good, when you fuck up on and off the field, when you're big, when you're small, when you change, when you become, when you don't; it'll be there. It's a steady rock on the way. Don't ever live up to it. Live up to your own ambitions, live up to what you want. You will sink in it if you don't and you will realize in the end that you lived up to what they wanted" he suggested. Vegeta frowned hard

"I don't have to put up with them-"

"What do you mean you don't have to? Of course you do! That's the fun part!" he exclaimed "you find the most subtle ways to say 'fuck you' and 'go to hell.' You ridicule them, make fun of them, let them know they don't own you" he added. Vegeta looked away appearing uninterested

"You love your woman?" the man questioned now

"That's not your business" he growled

"Not a talker, eh? I get it" he shook his head "amazing how women can find a way to your heart and completely take over it. I'm more of a romantic type of guy, you see? Any time you see me you will find me speaking about the greatest love of my life, my wife. I'm about to have another great love, my baby. She's a girl. We're going to name her Violet. My wife is passionate about the flower itself" he explained "but I trust you can be the better man" he stood from his seat "go back to her or at least call back" he suggested reaching his hand to him

"It was nice meeting you. I think you have a lot of potential" he smiled kindly "so keep up the good work and I will see you in the pro's" he chuckled. Vegeta stared perplexed as the men shook hands

"Oh and just a bit of information-- l will be doing your first NFL interview. Trust me on that one" he winked his eye at him turning on his heel and waving a hand in the air as he exited the bar. Vegeta stared at the empty path now. Who the hell was this guy? Where did he come from? Ironic how the same day he questioned his feelings for Bulma a random guy appeared and described the beauty of having somebody to love.

He didn't believe in signs but had he believed in them this would have been a clear one. He took a seat again letting the words sink in. _She's the best I've ever had. You can't find the best you've ever had more than once. There's just no such luck _he thought about it; the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. But was Bulma the best HE had have? There was no sense on looking for somebody else if no one else could compare to her but could she possibly be?

He breathed profoundly thinking and rethinking about what was going on. She wanted a reason, he couldn't give her one? Why? Because the thought of the search being over was frightening as if it was time to steadily commit. Commitment. The word alone was frightening; it almost made his skin crawl. He couldn't bring himself to go back to her room, sleep on the same bed, breathe the same air; not now. The doubts in his head were maddening. He knew his guard would fail him and it would leave an open room for her to poke her nose in. He had a lot of thinking to do and she would just be a distraction that he couldn't afford. Women; they did always find a way into a man's heart and keep it making everything more complicated…

**Saturday - The Day Begins…**

"Hey" 18 entered Chichi's bedroom. Chichi stood from her desk quickly. She wasn't expecting any visits except for that of her boyfriend's

"18!" she exclaimed nervously "wha-what are you doing here?" she stammered. 18 furrowed her brows

"What am I doing here? I'm always here on Saturday, Chi" she pointed out. Chichi smiled nervous

"Right" she muttered playing with her fingers. 18 looked around the room examining every detail. The room was dimly lighted with candles on the desk, the wardrobe, the night table and anything that was a hard enough surface to rest a candle on. Red rose petals covered the floor and the smell was heavenly like fresh cherry blossoms. 18 furrowed her brows

"Ok what the hell is going on?" she faced Chichi. Chichi scoffed

"Nothing. I thought you'd call instead of just showing up" she replied. 18 frowned

"I did call. Your phone was busy" she said

"It was busy because I was probably on both lines" Chichi explained

"That's your own fault then" the blonde replied arrogantly "why are you dressed up anyway?" she changed the topic. Chichi's stood motionless as 18 eyed her whole figure. Her outfit consisted of a mint green colored tank top and a white short tennis skirt looking very fresh and comfy

"Me and Goku were going for a walk around the park" she lied. 18 sniggered

"It's eleven o'clock on a Saturday morning" she approached her "you're wearing heavy makeup, your chest sparkly, you straightened your hair, come on. Do you honestly think I'm that stupid? Without even going any further, I'd say you two are up to something" she stared suspicious. Chichi turned away attempting to hide the guilty expression on her face

"I was trying on my new make up" she started "and I was trying on clothes too. I bought a new flat iron yesterday and-"

"And you wanted to try all of them at the same time?" the blonde cut off "come on, Chichi" she rolled her eyes "what is going on?"

"Nothing is going on. I already told you" she faced her friend now. 18 raised a brow

"Are you sure? You look... different..." she noticed. Chichi became anxious. 18 browsed the room some more spotting a cup full of condoms to the side of Chichi's bed

"Why is there a huge cup of condoms beside your bed?" she inquired. Goku appeared out Chichi's bedroom door. Chichi grabbed 18's arm turning her to face him

"And Goku's here!" she sounded cheerful "are you ready to go walk around the park honey?" she widened her eyes at him hoping that he would get the idea. Goku smiled insecure

"I…guess so" he replied doubtful. Chichi breathed out. They almost blew their cover. 18 pulled from Chichi's grip

"What the hell, Chichi? You knew I was coming over. Saturday is our day of the weekend" she protested. Chichi smiled hypocritically

"Oh well I guess it'll have to be next Saturday. Goku and I haven't done anything romantic in like forever so we decided to do this whole thing. I can't possibly turn it down" she explained. 18 scoffed angrily as Chichi pushed her out the door

"Next time just let me know you'll be coming by-"

"You already knew-"

"Ok it was good seeing you. Call me. We'll hang out" she closed the door on her face. 18 stared angrily at the closed door before her. She was going to argue the whole issue again but decided to leave it. Chichi was acting extremely weird anyway. What was the point?

**Bulma's House**

"Hey it's me. I just want to make sure everything is ok. Call me when you get this" Bulma hung up breathing out with a gloomy expression. It was full morning now and still no sign of Vegeta. Maybe he had stayed at one of his friend's house. _Impossible _her mind quickly refuted. One of their friends would've called her OR at least made him call. She sighed. They hadn't said the nicest of things before turning away from each other let alone dealt with what his parents had recently revealed. Her thoughts were racing. He could be anywhere right now; he could be in trouble. What if he had lost his cell phone somewhere? What if he had an accident? _Please let that not be the reason why he hasn't called _she spoke to herself. Anger had washed over her at this point replaced by an enormous fear that something might've gone wrong

"It couldn't have" she whispered out loud. Her phone went off enticing a short scream from her as the noise startled her. She answered it quickly

"Hello?"

"Hey B, it's me" the blonde's heavy voice came from the other end of the line

"Oh. Hey" disappointment resounded on her tone

"Is everything ok?" 18 cross-examined

"Yeah. I just haven't seen Vegeta in a while" Bulma spoke sadly

"I'm coming over" 18 replied

"Alright" the blue haired woman agreed "the door's open…"

**Somewhere Out There – Late Afternoon**

_Vegeta: "(childish laughter) come on! Come on!"_

_Vegeta's Mom: "Hang on, Vegeta. You have to wear sunscreen!"_

_Vegeta: "Go far, mom! Go far!"_

_Vegeta's Dad: "Watch out, son! There are people behind you"_

_Vegeta: "Dad! Tell her to go far!"_

_Vegeta's Dad: "Honey, go far will ya?" _

_Vegeta's Mom: "He has to wear sunscreen. You know he burns easily"_

_Vegeta's Dad: "Come here, Vegeta! Sunscreen first, boy!"_

_Vegeta: "Mom, you had to go far"_

_Vegeta's Mom: "I know. I will. Let's put this on first"_

_Vegeta: "Dad, you go short on this one"_

_Vegeta's Dad: "What's the touchdown?"_

_Vegeta: "The third wave"_

_Vegeta's Mom: "The third wave? Mom's not going to be a wide receiver then"_

_Vegeta: "Aw come on, mom"_

_Vegeta's Dad: "I'll be the wide receiver. I'll go far" _

_Vegeta: "Yes! You have to catch it, dad"_

_Vegeta's Dad: "Hey, I'm not that bad..."_

Memories rushed through Vegeta's head as he sat in complete loneliness at a typical, very predictable spot. The whole ordeal with his parents was over, for good, no more kicking and screaming, no more fights. It was undeniable that his parents, for once, had done the right thing. Their fights were getting bad enough; one of them was going to come out seriously hurt had they not stopped. Yet he felt a sharp pain in the deepest of his heart. Despite how much they hated yet loved each other and despite how much he hated them for how much they hated yet loved each other, the idea of them still living together kept an image of family alive for him. Now the image was shattered.

His father hadn't been the greatest in the world. When it came to discipline he was strict as he was rigid; not one of his son's wrong actions would go by unpunished. Vegeta had shown early signs of rebellion against his father's authority. His father didn't want to discipline him, or so he insisted. His reason for discipline was that if he didn't keep Vegeta on track, he might derail. He wanted to make sure that wouldn't happen. His mother tried hard to make him understand that his father only did what he did because he loved him. That would always be questionable in his head. His father had his moments; sometimes he felt like chatting it out while other times he felt like beating the shit out of him. His intentions were always unclear. His motives were always unclear. No matter how many things he would teach or preach about, when it was Vegeta's turn to do it, it was never good enough.

Playing football became one of those things. He could get all the awards in the state, the nation, but it was never enough. If it wasn't that he needed to be bigger then he needed to be stronger. If he didn't need to be stronger then he needed to be faster. If it wasn't faster then it was smarter. And the list went on. Obviously, it became exhausting. Vegeta chose to get punished more often than not as long as it meant he got to do what he wanted, not what his father intended for him to do. He achieved either way; that was the end goal. Taking matters into his own hands hadn't proved to be futile for him to this day. Why not keep doing the same?

"What?" Vegeta answered his ringing cell phone

"Raditz here. Where the hell are you, man? I've been calling all day-"

"I'm not going" he cut off

"What do you mean you're not--you have to come! Goku and Yamucha are already in it-"

"Well I'm not" he said plainly

"Come on. Don't turn pussy on me. It'll just be the four of us playing poker down at the basement-"

"I said count me out" his blood began to boil

"Veg-man, we can't play with just three. We need one more-"

"No-"

"I'll go pick you up. Come on. Get dressed-"

"What part of 'NO' do you not understand, idiot?"

"It's a guy Saturday. Why not?" he pushed

"That's not your business"

"It's not but we can talk about it while we play poker-"

"I'm hanging up now-"

"No wait!-"

"What?" he asked annoyed

"Come play?" he pleaded one last time. The other line cut off

"Damn it" he cursed "Vegeta turned us down, I can't find my stupid-ass brother and Yamucha is on his way. Great fucking Saturday" he shook his head dialing Goku's phone number next in an attempt to find him this time…

**Bulma's House **

"So what happened?" 18 and Bulma sat on Bulma's bed comfortably

"I don't know" Bulma breathed out tiredly "his parents told him they were divorcing yesterday-"

"They did?" the blonde interrupted shocked

"Yes-"

"How did he take it?" she further interrogated

"Not too good" Bulma sighed "he doesn't want to talk about it so I'm only telling you from what I see" she explained

"Typical" 18 scoffed "that's Vegeta for you" she rolled her eyes

"I tried to help him talk about it" Bulma continued "but he snapped at me so I told him to go figure his issues out on his own because I was tired of him turning his back on me and he said that he was tired of my shit and then he left and I was like fine" she got worked up just talking about it. 18 breathed profoundly

"Sounds like he's not doing well" she said. Bulma shrugged her shoulders

"I know" she looked down gloomily

"It's not your fault, Bulma. I know what you're thinking" 18 started "he's being a complete jackass. He knows it's not good to keep all that stuff inside. You were only trying to help" she pointed out

"He hasn't come home since then; hasn't called, hasn't been in his house. He screens my phone calls" Bulma said. 18 sighed

"Whatever it is that's gotten him confused and has kept him from coming back, I'm sure he'll figure it out. Vegeta has been so loyal to you. I'm sure his intentions were never to keep you on your toes like this" she said

"I'd conform knowing that he's ok. It's just so random that he hasn't called me, you know? It's kind of nerve wrecking" she said

"I'm sure he's fine. He knows how to take care of himself…"

**Raditz's House**

"Poker sucks with two people" Raditz complained. Yamucha scoffed

"No kidding. Where IS Goku, anyway?" he asked

"That's what I want to know" Raditz responded frowning "I've been calling the whole day" he complained. Yamucha shook his head

"Well we have two choices. We can go home to our women or stay and make the best out of it" he suggested. The men exchanged looks pensive

"Poker" they agreed in unison…

**Bulma's House – Evening **

Bulma turned in bed once again attempting to fade to sleep by changing to a different position. She opened her eyes annoyed. Going to bed early wasn't going to bring down her aggravation either. She was confused to say the least. All of his actions could only conclude on one thing: he didn't love her enough. How could she assume any less? He didn't even care to call when he'd been missing all day. Saying he did care was an overstatement.

Her phone rang making her jump. She quickly turned grabbing the handset right away

"Hello?"

"I'm not going there tonight"

"Vegeta where are you?"

"I have to go"

"What the hell is going on?"

"I'll call you tomorrow"

"No, Vegeta-"

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"I told you I'll call you tomorrow"

"That is not what I asked"

"It's none of your business"

"Yes it is my business. You can't just disappear and not tell me where you are. Are you o-?"

"I'm fine. I gotta go"

"Wait...Vegeta! Vegeta? Vegeta?" he hung up. She breathed out upset. Her eyes welled up with tears, not sad tears but tears of anger. Why did she give a shit? It was obvious he didn't. She let her body rest back against the bed. A whole day worried about him; it was just a waste of energy. He was starting to grow out of her, the first time he had ever accomplished that. She closed her eyes angered. Why wasn't it working out, she didn't know. Was it worth saving? Now that was the true question…

**End of Ch. 8.** It's been a while. I'm sorry I messed up the chapters. On that note, I meant to mention, I have edited all chapters before this one so all of them will have something new or different in them. Regardless of how long it takes for me to finish this story, I will finish it. About this chapter: not too happy, I know. It isn't sad either. Thank you everybody that have been supporting me and helping w/ my writing. Thanks for the reviews. Hope everyone's doing ok. Read me soon:)

Love

PL


	9. CH8: The Reason

**A/n: **let me clarify some things since I myself have started to wonder these. We are on the first semester of their senior year here. I'm back, and truly apologize for the inconsistency of the chapters. Some are good, some are crappy, and I do also apologize for the crapiness (I need to pick it up) and I thank you for sticking with me. Chapter eight, right here. Please review. Feedback is not only great for ideas but it also helps me write something that both you and I like. Enjoy! R/R

**Disclaimer: **Don't own DBZ

**Warning: **AL, AC, SC

**  
**

**Fame II**

**The Photoshop**

"I need these developed in an hour please" Krillin spoke to the blue haired woman working at the photo shop. The woman turned, a wide smile forming on her lips

"Krillin! It's been a while" she tugged her hair behind her ear

"Marron! Wow, it definitely has been!" he exclaimed anxious "how have you been? What have you been up to?" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders innocently

"I've been all right, you know, working, studying; the usual. How 'bout you?" she asked

"Same old" he replied "our season started" he said

"Oh, that's right" the girl nodded "you play football. I had forgotten about that" she said. He nodded

"Yeah" he breathed out "so what are you doing later tonight?" he asked. She shook her head

"Nothing, why?" she gave him a flirty glance. He breathed profoundly

"I was...uh...yeah...I was wondering if...er...you...uh...you know...you would like to...uh...come over for dinner tonight?" he asked. She smiled at the adorable, short man who was blushing like crazy

"It would be my pleasure" she responded taking a small card out of the inside pocket of her blue vest

"Here's my number" she said. Krillin nodded

"Alright..."

**Goku's House**

"I like being on top" Chichi whispered as her and Goku went at it yet again. Sex, the more they did it the more they wanted it. She moved her hips back and forth, feeling his manhood going in and out of her. Goku rested his hands each on each of the sides of her hips. He closed his eyes as she moved on him, the pleasure overtaking him as he tried hard not to let it. Chichi placed her hand on his hard abs, letting her head roll back as pleasure flowed inside her body. It was then that Raditz decided to borrow one of Goku's PS2 video games. The tall male walked around the hallways of the house, getting closer and closer to Goku's room. Once there, he opened the door, obviously not ready for what he saw

"Goku, can I borrow your-shit! I'm sorry-"

"Get out!" he heard Chichi scream as he ran out the door as fast as he could. He stood pensive in front of Goku's door. So he and the woman were getting jiggy with it. About damn time; after five long years of being together, there had to be some way to release the tension. No wonder he couldn't find him yesterday! He smirked to himself. His cousin was getting it done. He was proud of Goku

**-&-**

"I thought your brother was sleeping at 18's" Chichi panted aside Goku

"He was" Goku swallowed "I didn't know he was here already" he said out of breath

"I can't believe he saw us!" she covered her face in shame

"He's not gonna say anything" Goku assured. Chichi giggled

"This is so embarrassing" she giggled some more turning to him. He rolled over to where he could be on top and in between her legs

"I think he's gone" he whispered

"Really?" she kissed him "sex in the morning is better than in the afternoon" she pointed out

"I agree" he nodded his manhood swiftly entering her walls again. Chichi moaned softly

"I just can't get enough of you" she whispered the couple engaging in a pleasurable rhythm. It was needless to say…the activity took care of their Sunday morning…

**18's House **

"Morning father" 18 entered her father's house office, a pile of papers on hand. Her father turned away from his most recent project, giving his full attention to her

"Morning, beautiful. What do you need?" he asked kindly. 18 sighed

"Well-" she dropped the papers on top of his project "this. I'm tired of waiting for you to have enough time to come talk to me. You don't show up for breakfast, you don't take your lunch breaks and you bring your dinner in here. I need advice. All you want to do is work on your stupid projects and-"

"Woa-woa wait, 18" he put his hands up in surrender "you have hardly ever needed me for anything before. You and your brother have both lived very independent lives. I have lived in that assumption-"

"I'm not asking you to get in the way. I'm asking you to be a presence-"

"I've left you to make your own choices and I've left you to make your own mistakes. You've grown into a beautiful, smart woman with great ambitions and a big heart. You've learned not to settle for just anything, you've learned from your mistakes, what else could I ask for? As a father, this is everything I could be proud of-"

"You forgot to be a part of that, dad. You never tell me how proud you are, you never tell me how important I am to you. I'm just an outlet through which you put all your money through so you can get rid of it because you've never liked money being the fuel that lights your passion for what you do; you want your passion to be its own. And Kame forbid whoever steps on that. Including me" she frowned hard. Gero stood from his seat

"I don't know what to say" he started "you've never shown you needed me, you've never told me. Always so strong and emotionless, how could I ever tell that you wanted me to be there?" he said in a soft voice. 18 narrowed her eyes at him

"Do you know what being there means? It means exactly that. Be there, whether I need you or not. I would've never been unappreciative of the fact that you tried and that you wanted to help out" she said. He sighed

"I may not have been there physically, baby, but everything I do is for you; it's my way of being there. I want to give you the best life you can possibly have-"

"It isn't what I've always wanted, dad. I'd rather have you than have riches upon riches and show the world that I own, what, maybe a third of a quarter of their money-"

"That's what you say now because you have riches upon riches. I know you want the better life, 18. I have to work hard to give you that-"

"Look, bottom-line, I need you" she cut him off tired of the same old topic "I need you now. I can't decide what college to go to, I'm torn between what I want to do with my life and Raditz and I don't know if my grades will end up being what I wanted this semester. I can't-"

"Raditz? You really like that boy?" he asked. A soft smile crossed her lips

"Yeah" she agreed timidly. Her dad smiled at her

"He's a good guy. Not too smart but a good guy at heart" he said

"Well, he could do better in school" she started "I'll give you that. He is, however, brilliant. Just not in the school kind of way" she added. He agreed

"I'm sure he is. Come, pick up your things and let's go to the living room. We'll talk about this" he proposed. She smiled

"Thank you..."

**The Later Morning - Krillin's House**

Krillin was cleaning a couple of corners in the kitchen when the front door to his house became open. He turned to the entrance. His expression became shadowy as he pictured who it was

"What are you doing here?" he asked irate. Raditz cleared his throat standing tall

"I thought Vegeta would be here. He's not at-"

"I haven't seen him" Krillin cut off. Raditz nodded

"Ok" he breathed out "alright" he added somewhat nervous. Krillin resumed with the cleaning

"Is that all?" he asked his eyes never leaving the kitchen counters. Raditz nodded anxiously

"Yeah" he replied quickly "yes. I guess uh..." he thought for a second "Yeah"

Krillin signaled the door

"Door's open. Feel free" he suggested sounding more like an order. Raditz breathed out defeated

"Look, man, I didn't mean for any of this to happen-"

"I've had enough of people apologizing" Krillin clearly said

"That doesn't mean I'm not sorry" Raditz insisted. Krillin chuckled sardonically

"What do you have to be sorry about? Kissing her and have her kiss you back? Loving her and have her love you back? You can't be sorry for that" he said. Raditz's looked away gloomily

"I'm sorry it turned out this way-"

"You want me to be happy for you? Sorry to disappoint" he cut off with irony. Raditz shrugged his shoulders in surrender

"There's nothing I can say-"

"No. There isn't" Krillin agreed "you can get the hell out. I don't want to talk to you" he said. Raditz agreed

"All right" he turned on his heel "I'll see you around" he walked out the door. Krillin stopped for a second taking in a deep breath. It felt like he was wrong somehow but her refused to figure it out. What was done was done. There was nothing more at this point…

**Chichi's House**

"Alright. Call me when he does. Ok. You're welcome. Bye" Chichi put an end to the phone conversation. Goku rested aside her about to pass out as the last session took almost everything out of him. Chichi eyed him concerned

"That was Bulma" Goku's eyes popped open

"What did she say?" he asked curious

"Vegeta's parents are divorcing" she announced. Goku raised his brows

"Well, couldn't have done it better" he said. Chichi sighed

"I know. She hasn't talked to Vegeta since last night, though. She was wondering if either you or I had heard anything from him. Isn't that weird to you?" she asked. Goku shrugged his shoulders

"Vegeta won't come back in a while. I know that" he assured. Chichi furrowed his brows

"You think not?" she asked. Goku shook his head silent

"He's probably upset. We should drop by later just to be supportive" she suggested

"We're the least he wants to see today" Goku asserted. Chichi tsked

"I just feel bad for him" she said. He yawned tiredly

"If you want to do him a favor, leave him alone" he advised. She passively agreed

"I guess. I hope Bulma calls me back soon…"

**18's House **

"Hey babe" 18 greeted as Raditz entered her bedroom. Raditz gave her a half a smile

"Hey" he came up behind her embracing his arms around her waist as she looked at her reflection in her body-length mirror. 18 leaned onto his chest holding her hair up in a ponytail. They looked to the mirror now

"You're beautiful" she turned her head up to capture his lips in a smooth kiss

"Sometimes I wonder how we were ever able to live without each other" she let her hair fall. Raditz snuggled his nose in the nook of her neck taking in the scent of her hair. Pure vanilla

"I love you" he whispered on the skin. She smiled entangling a hand in his hair

"I love you too" she kissed his forehead "have you heard of Vegeta?" she asked among other things

"No" he stood up "he turned us down for poker yesterday" he said. 18 sighed

"I talked to Bulma yesterday. She said his parents are filing for a divorce and he's upset about it but they haven't talked much because he's been avoiding her since. She was supposed to call me when she heard from him but apparently he hasn't called" she said. Raditz raised his brows

"So Vegeta's parents are divorcing? I don't know if I should be happy or what" he said

"I know" 18 agreed "it's like I know he's upset and I know it's sad but I kind of feel it was the right thing to do" she said somewhat remorseful

"He'll be fine" Raditz assured resting his chin on her head gently. She smiled staring at both their reflections on the mirror again

"I stopped by Krillin's" he announced. She turned to face him fully

"And?" she quickly asked. He looked to the ground wordless

"That good, huh?" she cupped his face in her hand. He breathed out

"He's still mad" he said upset

"At least he knows you're sorry" she caressed his cheek. Raditz shrugged his shoulders

"I guess. I'm not trying anymore" he said defeated. She pressed their foreheads together

"He'll come around when he's ready" she assured "let's go eat lunch" she proposed on a different note

"I thought we were eating dinner tonight" he whispered

"I know but I gotta go somewhere tonight. You mind?" she asked. He kissed her softly

"Not at all" he whispered on the smooth skin of her lips, kissing her again

"I love you..."

**Restorante Italiano**

"I love their meatballs. They're so good" Chichi complimented as her and Goku sat at an Italian restaurant for lunch. Goku slurped a mouthful of spaghetti the sauces spurting all over his mouth and their small, booth-like space. He nodded happily

"Igh..Igh..knocgh-"

"Goku! Shame on you! This is a fine restaurant. You aren't supposed to eat with your moth full" she reprimanded. Goku chewed his food as fast as he could trying to get all the spaghetti down his throat

"I said the food is great!" he exclaimed once done. Chichi smiled softly

"Can't take you anywhere" she signaled the napkin on the collar of his shirt. Goku shrugged his shoulders grabbing another big bite of food. Chichi was cutting her meatballs in smaller pieces when she spotted 18 a couple of feet away. She ducked

"18 is here" she whispered apprehensive "do not do anything that would draw attention to us" she whispered again. Goku raised his brows

"18? Where?" he turned to look for her. As soon as he turned his brother Raditz walked in the restaurant spotting them right away. The tall male leaned towards 18's ear whispering something while signaling to them. The couple then headed towards the pair. Chichi shut her eyes in frustration

"Damn it!" she cursed angered "Goku! Could you have been any more obvious!?" she snapped. Goku was taken aback

"Me? What did I do-"

"Just forget it" she cut off annoyed "they're here" she threw her hands in the air. 18 was first to make it to their table

"Have you been here for a while?" she asked. Chichi smiled hypocritically

"Yep" she replied "been here…for…a long…while" she smiled nervous. Her eyes locked with Raditz's. She looked away quick her cheeks turning bright red

"What's going on, man?" Goku greeted his brother. Raditz shrugged his shoulders

"Not much; we're just gonna get some food. I'm famished" he said rubbing his stomach

"Get the spaghetti and meatballs" Goku signaled his lunch plate "these are great!" he added enthusiastic

"Was the wait long?" 18 asked directed towards Chichi. Chichi shook her head

"Not too long. They told us twenty minutes but called us in ten" she said. 18 nodded

"Oh good. That means they're calling us soon. We should head back out there" she eyed Raditz. Raditz nod his head

"Yeah but it was good seeing you guys-"

"Same here" Goku agreed

"Have a good lunch" Raditz continued "and don't forget the condoms" as soon as the word left his mouth Chichi's eyes became as wide as dinner plates

"Condoms?" Goku asked naively

"Raditz!" 18 smacked his shoulder mortified

"Assignment!" he shook his head "I meant to say assignment! It's due tomorrow" he attempted to get himself out of the hole. 18 eyed him suspicious

"I'm sorry" she apologized to the couple "he's been weird today" she lied. Chichi smiled nervously

"It's ok" she responded shaky "I know what he meant" she added her cheeks taking a dark shade of red. An awkward silence suddenly took place

"We're just gonna go" 18 decided to speak "we'll wait for the people here to call us-"

"Sure!" Chichi quickly agreed "that's a great idea" she added appearing excited

"Ok" 18 quickly moved on "it was good seeing you guys. Call me later, Chi" she requested, forcefully entangling her hand in Raditz's to walk away. As soon as the coast was clear Chichi let out the mother of all breaths

"Shit! I can not believe that-Goku!" she suddenly exclaimed as her boyfriend continued to eat food as if nothing had happened

"What?" he asked soon after swallowing

"What!?" she asked upset "do you even know how close we were to blowing our cover!?!" she narrowed her eyes at him

"No-"

"Of course not!" she threw her hands in the air "Raditz almost ratted us out and all you can do is put big amounts of food down your throat! Ugh! Typical" she complained. He shrugged taking in another big bite of food. She breathed out. Useless to speak to him in times like these. Whoever could come between Goku and food should definitely win a prize…

**The Later Afternoon - Bulma's House**

Bulma breathed out swiping the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. The whole thing with Vegeta was keeping her mind anxious. She decided to give Lucy the day off and clean her room herself. It was the only room that needed to be cleaned after all. Her parents were still away…

Cleaning her room had proven to be quite a stress reliever

"Maybe I should do this more often" she looked around the space proudly. Everything was sparkling clean. She had managed to fill three trash bags with stuff for the room that she didn't want anymore and three boxes with clothes that she hadn't worn in years

"Now I have more space for clothes" she smiled taking a seat on her bed tired. She looked to the side spotting her old green pastel diary on her night table

"Hmmm" she grabbed it taking a hold of a pen that rested aside it. Taking a deep breath, she began

"_Dear diary,_

_I started this relationship without my stupid expectations wanting it to mean something entirely different to me. It's not that it hasn't been because it has but I question how much longer I can stay when he gives me no reason to. Was I stupid to believe that he could change? Does he need more time? Am I giving up on him to soon? Should I expect him to come back because he needs me, or because he loves me, or both? Am I putting too much at stake for what there really is to risk? _

She closed the diary. Frustration was building up on her. The issue kept turning circles inside her head. Until he came back, she couldn't give it a rest. Somewhere between knowing for certain and having to figure out, she was exhausted. Where could he be?

**Somewhere Out There…**

The day turned to night quickly. 18 had gathered all her strength to do what she thought was best to do in times like these: be a friend. A part of her was scared because she didn't know what his reaction would be once he saw her. Another part of her wanted to stand strong before him; she wanted not break down because she felt bad for him, she wanted to encourage him to go on. The last part of her was hopeful. Hopeful that he would stay; hopeful that he would let his guard down and talk; hopeful that he would take the things she said to heart and made some changes. She wanted to make him realize a couple of things and was hoping he would get those out of the conversation at the very least. With a deep profound breath, 18 walked forward

"I knew you'd be here" Vegeta looked back to see whose voice that was. Blonde hair to below her jaw line; beautiful bright blue eyes; flawless light skin; it was 18. He wasn't surprised she had found him; when he was missing for more than a day one of them always figured he was at his 'secret spot,' the place he was off to when he wanted to get away from the world. Vegeta turned back to the panorama before him throwing a rock through an opening that the bushes had manage to make all entangled in each other

"What do you want?" he broke the intense silence with a rather cold tone. 18 walked over to the front of his car taking a seat on the car hood beside him

"I want to get away" she said. Vegeta stopped avoiding her taking a good look at her. She breathed in

"I'm sorry about your parents" she stared into his eyes. He tsked turning away

"Don't be. It's over. There's nothing to be sorry about" he said. She sighed thoughtful

"You know ten years ago we went to aunt Mayes. Everyone was having such a great time and-"

"Don't-"

"No. Wait" she cut him off "everyone was having such a great time, Vegeta, and I saw your mom and your dad seating by the lake all cuddly and alone. They loved each other so much. I didn't know what a happy couple looked like; my mom was almost never home and even when she was she was not affectionate to my father at all and neither was he. I was amazed of how your parents loved each other. Whenever I thought of love, I thought of them seating by the lake that day-"

"What's your point?" he cut her off with a soother tone. She breathed profoundly

"I admire the faith your mom had in your dad, how she believed that that one day he would go back to being who he was. Giving up on all of that takes a lot of courage. I wouldn't have been able to do what she's done. I would've never lost the faith. I would've loved him too much. You need to respect the decision that your mother has made regardless of the timing she's chosen. She followed her heart and her heart never stopped loving that man" she said. He frowned hard

"He never loved her-"

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. He's what you're scared of becoming nonetheless" they locked eyes

"I came here to talk about you, Vegeta" she continued "you are trying so hard to not be like your father and it's making you be him" she said. He narrowed his eyes at her

"What do you know about my father? He was never the same to you-"

"No. He wasn't. And I admit I will never know what he was truly like for certain. But I know he's proud of you and I know he loves you despite what little love he allowed himself to show for whatever reasons. I know he respects you-" Vegeta turned away angrily bringing her words to a halt

"This isn't your shit to deal with" he reminded. 18 frowned

"Yes it is my shit to deal with" she hopped off the hood cupping his face in her hands forcing him to face her "if you think I'm going to let you get lost again you're wrong" she insisted sternly. Vegeta pulled away

"What the hell do you want!?"

"I want you to stop putting everything on yourself. It is not your fault" a silence suddenly surrounded the area

"It is not your fault, Vegeta" she repeated. He remained silent

"I know you" 18 stared into his black orbs "ever since we were twelve you've blamed this on you but it is not your fault. You can't be sorry for things you have no control of-"

"Bullshit-"

"Not bullshit!" she exclaimed "you can't control how your father feels about him not being good enough to cut it in the league and you being good enough" she insisted. Vegeta shook his head as if the whole conversation was just absurd. She sighed

"You need to give your parents a chance" she heard him scoff at her ridiculous proposition

"They aren't perfect" she went on "you've had your share of mistakes and they have given you chances, chances that have shaped the man that you are and the man that you are on your way to becoming. You owe them that" she said. Vegeta stared at the ground silent

"And you need to believe that there are people that love you" she continued "and you hurt these people when you pull away like this" she said. They locked eyes again. The first person that came to mind was

"Like Bulma" she confirmed what name had popped up in his mind

"She loves you, Vegeta" the blonde assured "you are forcing yourself to not love her back because you're scared you'll make the same mistakes your parents made but…honestly…what do you think you're doing by being here?" she asked. No answer. 18 breathed out

"You want to be different?" she continued "go home. Go to Bulma. And let her love you and love her back for it. She won't hesitate. She knows who you are and what you stand for and she is in love with you. That means that before she sees all that shit that you can't get past from she sees your heart. She knows you're a good man. You don't need to prove it. Stop running around like you lost your way. You know the way home. It has never changed" she insisted. He stared into her eyes blankly. 18 caressed his cheek

"This is a phase, Vegeta, a moment in time. We never get more than we can handle" she pointed out. He barely breathed letting his eyes gaze the ground now. She kissed his forehead gently

"Please take care" she whispered turning on her heel. Vegeta's eyes never left the ground. He heard the car drive off a few seconds later. Lost in deep thought he decided to remain seated. He had some thinking to do...

**Krillin's Place - The Dinner**

"This is a very nice restaurant Krillin" Marron complimented as the pair entered the 'Monsieur,' one of the finest restaurants on the city

"I'm glad you like it" Krillin smiled. Marron reached for his hand, entangling it together with hers

"I love it!" she squealed. He looked at their hands blushing slightly

"Good" he smirked sheepishly

**-&- **

"So" Marron started as they looked at the menu "I saw your old girlfriend with this other guy. He's really tall. I think he plays football too" she said. Krillin breathed profoundly

"Yep, they're dating, the crab cakes look appetizing" he attempted to skip the topic. Marron stared at him

"Not taking it well, are you?" she asked

"Me?" he cleared his throat "I'm over it. Had a whole summer to get over that" he smiled keeping his composure intact. Marron furrowed her brows suspicious

"Sure" she said "I mean I don't know you all too well but even I can tell that your little clique is breaking apart" she pointed out. Krillin raised a brow

"Uh clique? What clique?"

"You didn't think all of you were a clique? You're kidding" she scoffed sniggering "the black haired girl is the meanest of all. From the outside, I'd say she's the one in charge" she said. Krillin scratched his bald head slightly

"That's Chichi. She's actually very nice-"

"Right. What would you know about nice? The only people you hang out with happen to be the richest people in our school. They are, by default, spoiled, anti-social brats and rotten princesses. We have the son of an NFL benchwarmer that made $22.7 million dollars his freshman year at age twenty four. It's only rational to assume that his contract went up from there" she rolled her eyes in irony

"But-"

"We have his girlfriend, the rich bitch daughter of Dr. Briefs, owner of Capsule Corporation. We have the daughter of a fairly acclaimed surgeon, the daughter of a prototype inventor who makes a shitload of money by copyrighting every invention he makes which ironically turns into a need everywhere it is introduced, and we have the two football jocks that inherited their parent's fortune when they were like twelve" she added on "you can't tell me these people are nice, Krillin, they just can't be. Their money has paid too much for them to ever have to be nice. I'm pretty sure they never learned how to be" she said clearly. Krillin furrowed his brows

"That's a pretty bold judgment for people you hardly know-"

"I don't base judgments on looks. I've gotten to share with these people and they have given me a reason to think the way I do" she said. Krillin frowned hard

"Well the first thing I'm going to say is that I respect your friends enough to not bring them up in conversation and I will ask you to do the same. I don't care if you don't get along, you will respect them. I don't want to hear you gossip about them. Not when I'm around-"

"But Krillin-"

"Secondly, I'm sorry if they've given you a hard time but I want you to know that they are kind deep inside and they are all very grateful for what they have. We all happen to genuinely care for each other-"

"Genuinely care for each other?" she cut off with a scoff "would you listen to yourself? These people moved on when you needed them most, Krill. They left you stranded" she pointed out

"I-"

"You know what?" she shook her head "never mind ok? I don't want to ruin our dinner. I've been looking forward to it" she threw her hands in the air. Krillin breathed profoundly

"Me too..."

**Bulma's Place - Midnight**

Bulma arranged the pillows on her bed. It looked so big. Funny how before Vegeta she never really thought her queen bed was too big at all. She gave her room a last glance before getting in bed letting out a hard sigh. She was exhausted. A whole day of cleaning could definitely take its toll on her. If there was one thing for sure, though, was that she wasn't going to have a problem going to sleep tonight…

Her eyes wondered about the room spotting the picture of her and Vegeta on their first date. She turned away from it fast letting her body rest back on the bed. Pulling the covers up to her neck she decided to close her eyes. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day. Better than today, anyway…

Not a second went by before the door to her room became open. She shut her eyes tighter as the light from outside bothered her eyes. A fairly tall figure walked in keeping the light from getting in the room now. She opened her eyes knowing who it was at once. The hair was a dead giveaway. Bulma turned the light on standing from her bed and walking up to him

"You're crying" he spoke once she had stopped before him

"I'm tired" she replied plainly "what are you doing here?" her voice was stern. He stared into her eyes wondering if it'd be out of place to kiss her

"I'm sor-" he started off with a repented tone but Bulma cut him off before another word could come out of his mouth

"I don't know if sorry is going to be enough this time" she said. His stomach turned. It suddenly felt as if somebody had punched the breath out of him

"I can't keep this up, Vegeta" Bulma continued "I've been worried sick this whole weekend. I've interrupted my studies, I haven't slept, I haven't eaten. I've done nothing but worry about you. You tell me if you think this is fair" she stared into his eyes enraged "because if I ever knew I was inflicting the slightest bit of pain in you I would go a thousand miles to make it stop but I've concluded that, given the situation, you don't feel the same way at all" she finished. Vegeta clenched his jaw. Bulma breathed out

"All I asked for was a reason" she began softly "but you couldn't give me one. Now I understand why" she added. He stared into her eyes, silent, uneasy. He hurt her. It took all this time to realize…he hurt her. The pain in her eyes, the shattered look; here he was running away from everything as if he was alone…he had made her miserable. She had tried to be there, yet again, and he had pushed her away. 18 had been right about his fears, and oddly enough, he felt a sense of appreciation for her calling him on it. A small hint of tears formed in her eyes

"I-"

"God Vegeta" Bulma scoffed "I can't make this any easier for you" she dried a tear "why are you still with me?" she asked. Vegeta swallowed thinking about what to say

"Why are you with me?" Bulma repeated the question leaving clear she wanted a quick and short answer

"Because I…" he breathed out "because I don't...like my life without you" Vegeta finally responded. Bulma blinked. Twice

"Then that's all you had to say" she said "you're with me because I make a big difference in your life. That's all" Bulma walked up to Vegeta kissing him right away. She then pressed their foreheads together

"You know" Bulma whispered "I'm starting to think you're coming around" they locked eyes

"Is that a good thing?" Vegeta raised a brow

"It's the best thing that could ever happen to you…"

**End of Ch.8. **Ok, so everything I wanted to say is in the A/n. Again, feedback will help me as a writer so I urge you to leave a review. I apologize once more for the crappy chapters. Won't happen again. I will work hard to get this story done. I know how many people like it so I won't let you guys down (or I won't attempt to). Just know, whether or not I finish it this spring that I will finish it. I love it that much! Take care!


	10. CH9: Almost a Year

**A/n: **new chapter! A couple of things. First off, thank you so much for the reviews. They really helped out correct a couple of things and most of them really motivated me to work hard to keep this one going. So thank you! Secondly, I've been out for a while so I've forgotten what's long and/or what's short for a chapter. I ask for your help in this matter. Let me know about the length and all. I apologize if it's too short. Alright. Enjoy & thank you!

**Warning(s):** AC, AL

**Disclaimer**: don't own them

**Fame II**

**ESPN Broadcast **

"And it's a big game for the Eagles of Madison Brooks, Tom"

"I agree with you, Pete. The defending champions face none other than the San Jose Tigers who have had an amazing beginning of the season coming off a great six and O winning streak. This is the most impressive record for the Tigers because of two very different reasons. One is that the Tigers have had very few teams in the school's history that have had this kind of a record. They've never been below the top ten high school football teams, not to be underestimated, but they have never had a chance that was as real as this year's to go to the national championship game"

"True"

"The second reason is that the Tigers have never had this strong of a personnel. All the guys in this team are huge, fast and most important they're physically healthy. You put this team against a team that has reported at least six starters with bad injuries in the past two months and you can say the difference will be huge"

"The Eagles _are_ struggling, Tom. Player by player and statistically speaking the Tigers don't compare to the Eagles but collectively they are much more complete which makes them the better team. Ouji has been able to carry the Eagles on his shoulders before. Still I doubt that will be the case this year. The Tigers seem much better prepared than any other team at the high school level"

"That's correct, Pete. We've got Richard Williams carrying the offense for the Tigers. Pretty clever QB I must say, mostly accurate when not moving around too much"

"Right"

"We've got Johnson, Kirkpatrick and Juneau; the three defensive linemen that have been carrying the defense for San Jose since day one. Jackson Miller and Derek Tyler are presumably the fastest wide-receivers in the league. They've been very accurate thus far, very good in reaction, direction and movement. Let's hope they keep it up when playing last year's champions. The Eagles are facing a tough team lest we forget that a good number of starters are riding the pines due to injuries"

"Sad but true, Tom. Seniors Damon Gali and Jonas Yankton are both out needing knee reconstruction. Gali and Yankton were a huge part of the Eagle defense complementary to the Son brothers Goku and Raditz. There's a lot of pressure on the Sons now they find themselves in a pretty tough situation. The guys coming off the bench are not doing that great of a job, they're lined up against the toughest defense of the opposing teams and they look a bit disconnected and unfocused out there. Simon Yantani, Joshua Seiko, defensive end and running back captains, both out one with a bad arm injury while the other had a broken ankle. I mean it is here that you can see why the Eagles are struggling to get their W's this year"

"Very true. The Tigers have played two games to overtime against two big teams which were second to champion Wildcats and top five ranked Coyotes and they managed to take home the W. The Eagles, on the counterpart, have struggled to get the W's against the Bulldogs and the Panthers, both teams ranked below the top ten"

"That leaves a lot to say. What's amazing to me is that Vegeta Ouji has come to this season with his best numbers yet. How come the Eagles are losing? It ain't Ouji!"

"I don't know, Pete. I don't know…"

**School – Ahhh! **

"Game day. Why does it always get so crazy?" Raditz shook his head tiredly walking towards the school building with 18's hand entangled in his. 18 breathed out

"It's overrated" she added to his complaint. Raditz turned to her

"What's overrated?" they looked to the front in unison spotting Krillin and his most recent conquest, Marron, sharing a few laughs before school started. Raditz furrowed his brows

"That's…surprising" he commented. 18 nodded slightly turning her look from them rather quick. Raditz stared at her. If he wasn't mistaken his girlfriend wasn't too happy with the scenery laid out before them

"You ok?" he broke her trance. She looked at him

"Hmm?" she shook her head quickly "I mean, yeah, I'm ok"

"You sure?" he asked with a raised brow now. She put on a fake smile

"I'm fine. Really" she lied the couple walking past Krillin and inside the school parameters…

**-&-**

"What's this?" Goku and Chichi stopped walking facing Krillin and Marron sort of cuddling before the school building

"What is going on here?" said Chichi, again, more annoyed than surprised

"Geez Krillin better get out of there before Vegeta comes around-"

"That's not Bulma" Chichi smacked Goku's shoulder as if reprimanding his gullible-ness "that's Marron" she corrected

"Oh" said Goku "I see-"

"She's a spoiled slut" Chichi interrupted irate "Is he dating her?" she asked. Goku scratched the back of his head clueless

"I dunno. They look pretty close to me" he stared "yep. She was pretty nice at that party, Chi-"

"I had to get her away from you, Goku. She was throwing herself at you when she knew for a fact that we've been a couple for five years!" Chichi fussed. Goku thought for a second

"I can't remember-"

"Didn't Raditz sleep with her?" Chichi asked wanting to provide a reason to judge her badly

"I think he did" said Goku. Chichi snorted

"What kind of morals does she stand for? Sleeping with a guy and going to the next Krillin better not even play with the idea of her hanging out with us" she warned. Goku tsked

"Come on, Chi, we're ok with 18 and Raditz. We can't go against Krillin and Marron-"

"Raditz and 18 are our friends. She isn't. She's a low-class good for nothing looking for rich guys to do it with in hopes that she'll get pregnant and get custodial money every month. I don't like her at all-"

"Just give her a chance-"

"Why are you so adamant about it?" she asked. Goku looked at her

"I'm not…not adamant. Krillin is our friend. Our job is to be there for him not agree or disagree" he explained clearly

"Ugh, fine" she rolled her eyes "just don't trust my hypocrisy this time. I don't know how good of a job I'll be able to do…

**&**

"It's been almost a year since we got together" Bulma and Vegeta sat on a bench close to the school's entrance one aside the other. While she was completing some basic formulas in her notebook he was reading a class book the couple attempting to catch up with their cramped up (because of the messy weekend) schoolwork before school itself started. Vegeta looked away from his book

"You still keep count?" he asked almost hoping she didn't

"I don't mark it on the calendar if that's what you mean" said Bulma. She could swear she saw a relief expression on his face

"I didn't count the others" Vegeta signaled. She shrugged her shoulders

"Me either" she said "it's just…this one's like the year one" she added in a more suggestive tone. Vegeta stared at her as she went back to her homework looking careless about the topic. She obviously wanted something, he knew that, otherwise she wouldn't have brought it up. Being a man that is not big in detail Vegeta didn't know what to do. A while ago, for her birthday, he had bought a nice jean jacket for her which he was going to hand to her in the same 'Lucky' bag in which he had bought the jacket in. He didn't see much wrong with that but Kakarot's harpy said she had to 'come to the rescue' when she heard. Jewelry, shoes, perfume, after getting all the gifts wrapped he had to call a nice restaurant for dinner reservations and stop by a flower shop to pick up a floral design made up of daisies and a couple of red roses, two of her favorite flowers. The birthday was a success to the 'girls' belief. He still thought the effort had been unnecessary. She hadn't asked for it. The jacket would've been fine.

"Vegeta?" Bulma called

"Hn?" his frown was back on his face

"I asked if you were done. The bell's about to ring" she signaled her watch

"I have a paragraph" he went back to the book. Bulma smiled kissing his cheek

"So… serious" she mocked with her own face going into a very horrible imitation of him. He looked away from the book again

"I'm glad we're still together" she kissed him "I can't imagine what it'll be like without you" she said

"You're thinking about _that_ again?" he asked. Bulma had gotten into the habit of thinking about going away for college more often than not

"Of course I am" said Bulma "it's less than a semester away-"

"You'll be fine-"

"I know" she sounded unconvinced "It just won't be the same. We're gonna be so far from each other" she let her head rest on his shoulder. Vegeta put his arm around her subconsciously staring at the big nowhere in front of him lost in thought…again.

The moment to part was closing in. School was far from over yet the moment to leave each other somehow seemed like it was closing in faster than anything else. Bulma was already freaking out about it, much to his discontent, for he was leaving to deal with that when the actual day came. Phones and the internet would only do so much. The physical closeness was a big part of their relationship. _It's not gonna change. Not that much anyway_ he assured. With that thought in mind he let his back rest against the chair's back-rest. No other word shared between the couple, they waited for the bell to ring…

**Classes:**

**Krillin (**Science) (English AP) (Math) (Break) (Physics AP)

**Vegeta** (Math AP) (Science AP) (English) (Break) (Physics AP)

**Chichi** (Math AP) (English AP) (Science AP) (Break) (Physics AP)

**Raditz** (Science) (Math) (English) (Break) (Physics)

**Goku** (English) (Science AP) (Math AP) (Break) (Physics)

**Bulma** (English AP) (Science AP) (Math AP) (Break) (Physics AP)

**Christine** (Math AP) (English AP) (Science AP) (Break) (Physics AP)

**Yamcha **(English) (Science) (Math AP) (Break) (Physics)

**18 (**English AP) (Math AP) (Science AP) (Break) (Physics AP)

**English **

"…San Jose does have a better record compared to what they've had past years" Yamcha commented as him and Goku engaged in an open conversation as their class activity which had to involve a messenger, a message and a receiver. Goku nodded

"I agree with you. They do. They're no better than us, though. We just need a strong defense tonight" he assured. Yamcha scoffed

"That sure ain't gonna be easy, man. They have the best defense in the states" he said. Goku shrugged his shoulders

"They're not unbeatable. If there's one team that can beat them it's us no matter how bad we've played our past games" he assured again. Yamcha nodded

"Right on, man" he said

"How's everything else going?" asked Goku changing the topic. Yamcha shrugged his shoulders

"It's…going. Chris is driving me crazy. She's freaking out about the college thing. She hasn't for sure decided what she's gonna do" he mentioned. Goku raised his brows

"I'm sure it'll be easy. She did get one of the high SAT scores in the states" he said

"I know, right?" sighed Yamucha "she's so undeceive it's driving me insane. I'm like 'all you gotta do is pick one' right but then she gets all mad at me because she says I'm not taking it seriously and all. I'm like 'I give up'" he got worked up

"Geez" said Goku "Chichi and I need to get on that. We've been kind of busy-"

"Busy?" Yamcha interrupted loudly "doing what?" he chuckled even louder finding it absurd that Chichi and Goku had more things to do than the plain obvious

"J-J-Just b-busy" Goku stammered nervously his cheeks turning bright red. Yamcha shook his head with furrowed brows

"Sure…" he wondered why his friend all of the sudden seemed like he had seen a ghost

**Math AP**

"So you and Yamcha are still together…" Chichi took a seat in front of beautiful Christine Brooks. Christine smiled sheepishly

"Yes" she responded sweetly "we're about to hit the year mark too. My parents want to give us a trip to Paris" she squealed excited. Chichi raised a brow

"Really? Isn't it kind of early to plan for that? I mean, you don't know what's going to happen from here to there-"

"We can always tell Carl we're not going" Christine said careless

"You have your own plane?" asked Chichi. Christine nod once

"Did I not tell you that? It's not a plane, really. It's more like a private jet-I could've sworn I told you though" she insisted

"Well that's convenient" Chichi spoke a hint of jealousy in her tone

"It takes us places" said Christine "we use it more in the holidays than-" she stopped talking at the sound of a scoff. The brunette turned to the origin of the disrespectful mock narrowing her eyes as she met the provoker

"What? You don't own a private jet rich boy?" she asked. Vegeta eyed her maliciously

"Not that it's any of your business but yes. I do own one, snob" he replied arrogantly. Chichi rolled her eyes

"Ok, don't start again-"

"You see what I have to put up with?" protested Christine. Vegeta smirked at her

"You can't play the rotten victim. She already has that one" he signaled Chichi by tilting his head to the side. Chichi narrowed her eyes at him

"Listen you bigheaded jackass-"

"Good morning class. Ready to learn pre-calc?" the professor had walked in. The classroom never felt so quiet. He proceeded

"Good. That's exactly what I wanted to hear" he placed his things on top of his desk. Chichi eyed Vegeta

"You're an ass! You're lucky Bulma is the complete opposite of you. Makes it less apparent" she fussed turning to the front in order to listen to the professor. He chuckled staring at Christine viciously. Christine rolled her eyes turning to the front as well. Vegeta claimed himself victorious of their nasty little spats…yet again. Class began soon after that…

**English AP **

"We will have a class discussion on what we have read so far. Pay close attention for you will be writing a paper on our analysis that will be due tomorrow" the class groaned in protest

"Yes, yes, I know" the professor interrupted the complaints "let's examine the first couple of sonnets here. The sooner we do, the more we'll be able to get in, the faster we will be done with this course" he explained "now, we know Romeo loved his Juliet and Juliet loved his Romeo…" his voice became indistinct…

"It'll be a year tomorrow since Vegeta and I got together" Bulma whispered from behind 18's seat. 18 smiled

"Really? Time goes by quickly. What did you have in mind?" asked 18. Bulma sighed thoughtful

"I don't know yet. I've gotten him so many things"

"That's true" said 18 "have you thought of a dog-?"

"He doesn't have time to take care of it"

"A car?"

"He has two"

"Concert tickets?"

"We don't listen to the same music"

"NBA tickets? There's a game Sunday"

"Are there still tickets?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Hmm…doable we'll talk after class

**Science**

"I will be putting you guys together in pairs of two" specified the professor "after everyone is paired up I will show you to the lab where we'll be doing a little chemistry composition. We should be hitting biology secondly and finish up with some anatomy in which we will be dissecting different animals and insects. That should be the end of our semester. Before I leave this open to questions, no, nobody is excused from the anatomy section of our class. If you want to pass this class, you have to go through with it. Agreed? Questions? Comments?" the teacher asked. Nobody raised their hand. He smiled kindly yet his rough features forbade any kindness to show through

"Good" he asserted "here are your pairs. Max you will be with Fran. Jason you will be with Rorris. Ken you will be with Lily. Raditz you will be with Krillin. Omar you will be with Pat. Shimon you will me with Sung. Alfred you will be with…" the voice became distant to both males as they locked eyes with each other from across the classroom. Krillin looked away upset. Raditz breathed profoundly. This semester was going to be a hell of a ride. Now he could definitely be sure of it…

**The Bell Rings**

"He said not to make plans? I gotta say it's a tough situation. You could've taken him to eat somewhere and…well he does have a lot of things" said 18 both women walking down the hall directed to their lockers in order to exchange books for the next class

"I know" Bulma sighed tiredly "I want to buy something special since I can't really plan anything big but not extreme over-the-board special. I don't want him to be overwhelmed. It'd feel awkward" she said. 18 nodded

"Yeah well game tickets aren't a bad idea"

"Is he a fan of a specific team?" asked Bulma "gosh I don't even know if I'd like to go. I don't I like the environment of basketball games-"

"Oh come on B!" exclaimed 18 "the environment is what makes it great! Screaming people, vandalism of some sort, cheap beer, expensive hotdogs, team fights and finally, the game!! What more do you need, really?" she sparked as if basketball was her passion

"Hmmm…" Bulma half-smiled still unsure "you'd better be saying the truth. I will entirely trust your judgment here" she warned. 18 sniggered

"Would I lie to you? This is gonna be the most fun anniversary ever! Trust me"

"Oh I do!" replied Bulma "that's the problem" she enticed a giggle from her friend

"How much are the tickets?" Bulma asked. 18 thought for a second. Raditz appeared out the corner walking toward them

"They're over a hundred. I know that" said 18

"What's over a hundred?" Raditz joined the conversation. 18 gave him a quick peck

"NBA tickets, do you know what Vegeta's favorite team is?" the blonde asked

"Lakers baby!" Raditz cheered loudly something a die-hard fan would do. 18 smacked his shoulder

"Keep your voice down" she ordered "Bulma's going to buy tickets for the game Sunday. It's their anniversary" she whispered now

"Oh. I see" he nod agreeing "yeah his team is the Los Angeles Lakers. That's a nice gift" he complimented. Bulma furrowed her brows

"You think? I didn't want to get a-"

"Water, corner, change topic, change topic-"

"Veg-man. What's going on?" Raditz and Vegeta engaged in their 'little handshake' as he approached the threesome quite proudly

"Where's Kakarot?" he asked. The three exchanged looks. That was an incredibly random question

"I wouldn't know" replied Raditz "he's always with the nag lately" he produced a smirk from everyone around that heard him. Bulma turned to 18 mouthing the words

"We'll talk later" turning to Vegeta before he could see the action. 18 gave her a short wink taking off with Raditz right away. Bulma approached Vegeta from the side giving him a short peck on the lips as he turned to look at her

"I think we should do something fun for our anniversary" she proposed embracing her arms around his neck now. He rest his hands on her hipbones the couple sharing another quick peck

"Like what?" he asked suspicious

"Something fun" she responded already knowing what "something nobody else does for their anniversary. I'm tired of the old, traditional stuff" she said

"Good. Tomorrow starts early" he announced with a smirk

"What starts early?" she furrowed her brows. Vegeta shrugged

"Tomorrow" he said nothing more. Goku joined the scene

"Hey guys" he greeted. The pair separated to attend Goku

"Hey Goku" greeted Bulma "I haven't seen you in a while" she said

"I know" he said "I've been busy-"

"Getting laid?" Vegeta interrupted slyly

"ME?" Goku turned bright red "no-I-I haven't" he stammered. Vegeta smirked

"The wench finally gave you some. Serves you well for all the years putting up with her incessant nagging-"

"Vegeta! Can you behave!?" Bulma interrupted embarrassed and disappointed. She then approached Goku

"We haven't seen Chichi but we can let her know that you're looking for her if we see her" she said. Goku nod

"Alright. See you around" he walked away with his cheeks still bright red. Bulma turned to Vegeta shaking her head in disbelief

"What the hell was that?" she asked. Vegeta crossed his arms on his chest

"What?" he asked back with a scowl. Bulma scoffed

"What? You know what! Chichi's my friend. Don't talk about her like that" she requested. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders

"Ok. I'm going to put it this way" she started "you don't want guys talking about me like that right-?"

"They shouldn't be talking about you in the first place" he said. Bulma scoffed

"Oh, please. I'm too hot for guys to keep it to themselves" she said cockily. Vegeta raised a brow angry

"Is that so?" he asked. Bulma approached him now

"Yes, that is so. I believe you're a very demanding man Vegeta Ouji, I'm not gonna lie. You demand nothing but the best from everything you do and everything you own. Although you neither do me nor own me I assume demanding the best from everything includes who you date too" she smiled her lips almost touching his

"And that's fine with me" she continued "just as long as the very best keeps being me" she kissed him

"Ever thought I'd be complacent about that?" he asked. She furrowed her brows as if what he was proposing was absurd

"You? Complacent? Sorry but no. You may have tried, tried hard to be complacent, but you never could accept it so you had to wait for me to come around" she smiled wider

"You're a cocky bitch" he whispered on her lips

"You're a cocky bastard" she kissed him, the couple engaging in a long kiss…

_**-&-**_

"So you got Krillin as your Science partner?" 18 asked as her and Raditz walked through the hallways of the school the blonde holding a book in both her hands while the male held his book bag on his shoulder his other arm around her

"Yep. I think teachers all got together this semester and decided they were going to pick on me. Sounds right, doesn't it?" he asked. 18 couldn't help but to notice the irony in his question

"They did not" she assured "you're going to be fine. This is a good opportunity for you guys to solve your issues"

"Right" he responded "and that's going to happen right off the bat. Let's not forget my futile attempts to ask for forgiveness here" he added. 18 tsked

"It's just Science. Both of you suck the same at it. You'll need each other before the end of term" she mentioned

"Bah" Raditz shook his head tired of the topic "are you coming to my game tonight?" he changed the topic. 18 nodded

"I'm going later, though, with Bulma. We need to buy those tickets"

"Let's go to dinner after" Raditz proposed. She shrugged

"Sure. Regardless of the result?"

"Regardless of the result of the game…"

**End of Ch.10 – **ok first off, we've reached ten chapters already! OMG! Am I excited or what? Secondly, and this **is in response to one of my reviewers, **I am uncertain about the **criterion for 'M' rated fics** (I'm not sure what they are) but I am pretty sure my writing falls strictly under that category; I don't think the sexual content goes beyond it (enough to have it obligatorily rated MA) that's just me, personally. However, my stories may have gotten a little too descriptive (as it has been called to my attention) therefore the sexual content I might have to cool off on for the later chapters in order to not jeopardize my story. I do **thank you** for letting me know. It could've been worse than what it was and I hope I'm not going under review right now for the previous chapters. Thank you for the last reviews as well. You guys are truly the best! Well, this is it for today. Been in a lot of holidays (ever been in a country that has a lot of holidays in two weeks most of which you don't know anything about? Yeah! That's here) I hope everyone is doing well. Take care and happy New Year!

PL


	11. CH10: Just A Game

**A/n:** new chapter! Thanks to my reviewers for the wonderful reviews. I appreciate it. With that said, read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: don't own them

**Warning(s)**: AC, AL

'**Fame II' **

**English AP **

"Hey" Chichi took a seat behind Krillin's "I saw you with Marron this morning" she said in a casual tone. Krillin faced her

"We've been talking" he said. Chichi narrowed her eyes

"You are huh?" she questioned "are you guys…uh…together now?"

"Er…not together. I wouldn't say together best describes it-"

"Then what does?" Christine cut off taking a seat in front of Krillin's. Chichi frowned looking at the brunette now

"And who invited you to the conversation?" she asked irate. Christine rolled her eyes

"Ugh. Whatever Chichi. You're not the only one that wants to know" she replied arrogantly. The girls exchanged mean looks

"I'm not exactly sure I understand what's going on here" Krillin interrupted. Chichi turned to him again

"You don't?" she started with irony "well it's quite easy. Marron is a slut and I'm not sure I like the fact that she's trying to screw one of my friends" she said

"That's cold Chi" Christine stared at Krillin who now had a pretty perplexed expression on his face. Krillin coughed a little

"I'm not asking you to like her, Chichi" he said resentful. Chichi took a breath to speak but Krillin cut in before she could speak

"Just as I asked her not to disrespect my friends in front of me I will ask you not to disrespect her-"

"I-"

"You can hate each other I don't care. You won't drive me insane with the back-stabbing. It was the same with 18 and you guys became best friends-"

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it. Sorry" he stood from his seat and walked up to the seats on the front of the classroom. Chichi rolled her eyes letting out a sigh

"Maybe they'll stay friends" Christine tried to sound positive

"What makes you think they will? He's defending her against all odds!" Chichi snapped. The professor made his entrance to the classroom

"Good morning class" he greeted

"We'll talk later" proposed Chichi

"Ok…"

**Math AP**

"Congratulations Ms. Gero!" the professor called. The blonde smiled proudly. Never had she failed to get square hundreds on her math exams. She was just too smart to ever miss an exercise

"Again a perfect score; nice work, 18" he complimented loudly. 18 nod once

"Thank you…"

**Science AP **

"…and no, nobody can exempt the anatomy section of our course. With that said, here are your pairs. Sheik you're with Vivian. Jack you're with Pavlo. Goku you're with Bulma. Vegeta you're with Stacy. Brian you're with Zeke. Gabriel you're with Andrew. Johnson over here with Stockton. Mary here with Jackson. Billy you're with Todd. Duran you're with Max…" the voice became indistinct to Bulma and Vegeta, both seating on the same table hoping they'd be a pair

"It's just Goku" Bulma said. Vegeta grunted

"It had to be Kakarot" he grumbled

"Oh, stop it. Stacy tried to do you last year at that party and she knew we were steady. Do you hear me complaining-"

"Of course you can give a shit less about it-"

"Oh please-"

"Alright class. Here's how we're going to do it" the professor continued despite their chattering "tables are equipped for groups of four; we will have two pairs per table. Your partner should sit across from you in order for attendance to count. The pairs per table go as follows: Sheik, Vivian, Jack, Pavlo, table one. Goku, Bulma, Vegeta and Stacy, you're table two. Brian, Zeke, Gabriel, and Andrew you're three. Johnson, Stockton, Mary, Jackson, go on four. Billy, Todd, Duran, and Max, you should be our final table five. This should cover everybody. Anybody I didn't call? Everybody has a table?" he asked, all students settled in their respective tables by now. He nod with a big smile

"Good. Without further due, let's begin…"

**Math**

"…if a equals one hundred and forty four then b has to equal twelve because that would be the square root of-"

"Square root of a hundred and forty four" the professor finished for him with a smile "that was very good work, Mr. Son" he added impressed. Raditz breathed out relieved that he got the exercise right. The teacher turned to write the exercise on the board turning again to the class as he was done

"Alright, peoples. We have page 249. We will hand in exercises twenty nine to thirty six at the end of the class. Get to work" he directed "Mr. Son" he called next. Raditz looked up

"A word please" he said. Raditz breathed profoundly standing up from his seat and walking towards the teacher's desk. He found the man looking through some papers as he got there

"Ah! Here it is" he pulled out a sheet of paper. It had a big red 92 encircled on the top corner of it

"This is the grade of your first exam" he said in a low voice so other students wouldn't hear. Raditz stared with widened eyes

"Are you sure that's mine?" he asked with shock. The professor chuckled some

"Yes, this is yours! You underestimate yourself, Mr. Son. I'm afraid your intelligence goes beyond what you believe and trust…"

**The Bell Rings**

"Let's meet tomorrow since you have a game tonight" Bulma proposed scrolling through her pink and white palm pilot. Both Goku and Vegeta stood before her as they stopped by Vegeta's locker in order to arrange some things

"We'll mix the substances on paper and see what they give out. We need to bring the good results with us on Thursday so we can guide ourselves with that when we mix the real substances" she added cleverly. Goku kept nodding agreeing with everything she said. Vegeta stood behind Bulma with arms crossed on his chest his back resting against his locker comfortably. He bore his usual scowl. Bulma ignored him, of course, attempting to organize everything for the up and coming Science assignment

"Do you want to go to your place or do you want to come over to my place?" she eyed the tallest of the two males. Goku shrugged his shoulders

"Let's go to my place" his eyes traveled to the figure behind Bulma. He found Vegeta giving him a death glare

"OR we could go to your place" he raised his hands in surrender. Bulma sighed editing the information on the innovative technological device

"Fine, my place" she finally came about "tomorrow at seven" she added. Goku chuckled nervously

"S-sure. I'll see you there" he turned and left in search for Chichi. Bulma shook her head in disbelief turning to face Vegeta

"Nice Vegeta" she said. He was about to speak when a small petite girl came in between them undetected. Her eyes were bright green, her skin was bronzed, her hair was golden and her smile could brighten a whole room. If girls in school were movie stars, Stacy Johnson would be considered an A list actress. She had the looks, she was extremely charismatic, she was a good student and a fashion icon; she loved setting new trends.

Lots of girls envied her, of course. She had money, something you definitely needed to be popular in Madison Brooks high

"Hello, handsome" the small girl poked Vegeta on the chest with her index finger. Bulma gave her the look of the devil. Vegeta stiffened under her touch

"What do you want?" he asked in his usual deep tone. She smiled

"I just wanted to see if you could come over tomorrow so we can you know get the science stuff done" she played with a small strand of her hair. Bulma clenched her teeth hard yet stared at Vegeta with a fairly calmed expression. She wasn't one to let her emotions show

"Sure" Vegeta responded as if having no option but to accept the conditions

"Ok" she giggled "Vegeta, tomorrow, seven o'clock" she wrote in her black palm pilot "don't be late and call me tonight so you can get directions" she handed him a small piece of paper. The smell of perfume that the sheet let out was overwhelming to say the least

"Here's my number" her voice subsided into a much sexier tone "call me" she giggled turning and walking away before either one of them could say a word

"Ugh, you've got to be kidding me" Bulma said disgusted

"What?" asked Vegeta

"What?" she asked amazed that he wasn't on the same page as her "handsome? Not even I call you that. She's so…sleazy. You do have a name, you know? It's not handsome-"

"She thinks I'm attractive. There's nothing wrong with that-"

"You're so full of yourself it's not even a joke" Bulma rolled her eyes. He stared at her

"Full of myself?" he asked amused "would you say I don't have a reason?"

"You know what's amazing?" Bulma said with narrowed eyes "the consistency of your arrogance. It just never fails" she assured. Vegeta smirked. In a swift movement he had her pinned against the locker to which his back once rested

"Your _consistent_ nagging never fails either" he said

"What's mine is mine. I do intend to keep it" she gave him an evil half-grin that could easily match his own

"Who says I don't?" he spoke with his rough voice. She giggled

"I certainly know that by now" she kissed him. He kissed back with fervor. Whole again, she felt the sensation flow within. His lips and hers, they were just meant to kiss. She couldn't agree more with that…

_**-&-**_

"…hmmm. I'm gonna have to start calling you a nerd, Mr. Son. Apparently you're a lot smarter than we thought you were" 18 smiled at her tall boyfriend, the couple walking through the halls of the school with their hands entangled in one another. Raditz raised his nose high in the air

"My level of intelligence does go beyond school level after all" he gloated. 18 giggled

"Shut up" she smacked his shoulder playfully. He leaned down to kiss the side of her head. He stared at her face. Something was bothering her. Ever since that incident involving Krillin and Marron she had looked dazed off. He couldn't understand what it had to do with her. It didn't bother him. Yes, it was surprising but none of their concern nevertheless. What was wrong with her, he didn't know but he surely wasn't going to wait around to find out

"What's wrong?" he asked casually. 18 looked at him

"N-Nothing. Why?" she question worriedly. He sighed then walked in front of her stopping her from walking any further

"You know you can tell me if something's wrong" said Raditz. The blonde nodded

"Yes" she answered confused

"And you wouldn't lie to me if something _was_ wrong?" insisted Raditz

"No!" 18 replied insulted "why are you being so…strange?" she asked. Raditz wanted to speak his mind but the rage and confusion he was feeling wouldn't let him even mention it. The anger he would feel if 18 dared to say that it had something, anything to do with Krillin; the disappointment he would feel if he was to find out that 18 was still holding on to Krillin much to his fear. If he was right about his speculations he didn't want to hear it from her and if he was wrong then he was pretty much opening a door to a fairly sensitive issue to which they had both agreed leave behind in order for their relationship to work. He couldn't bring himself to speak

"Raditz?" he heard her voice call. He shook his head

"Yeah" he asked. 18 half-smiled at him

"Have you been taking those vitamins again?" she asked

"No" he replied. She looked into his eyes dubious

"And you haven't taken any sleeping pills or anything-"

"Now you're making fun of me" he cut off trying to look upset. She giggled

"I have to make sure you're ok, that's all" he narrowed his eyes at her

"Sometimes I think I'm the only one that can stand you and that's why you're with me" he proposed. She got up on her toes and kissed his cheek

"Exactly. I'm so glad you're the only one, though" she embraced her arms around his neck. He embraced her by the waist

"Really?" he lowered his lips on hers. She kissed him

"Yes, really" she kissed him again "nobody in the world I'd rather have to stand me more than you" she kissed him once more, the couple engaging in a long kiss…

_**-&-**_

"Hey baby" Chichi greeted Goku with a long kiss. Goku put his arm around her when the couple resumed walking towards his locker so he could change books being that she had already changed hers

"Oh Goku. Let's go to my place tomorrow. I'll cook some dinner for us and we can study together and-"

"I have to go to Bulma's tomorrow" Goku informed. Chichi became cheerless

"Why do you have to go to Bulma's? What for?" she asked. Goku looked at her

"She's my science partner. We have to get our first assignment in on Thursday and we couldn't meet today because of the game and-"

"Fine, I get it" said Chichi

"I'm glad it was her" Goku grinned "I could've gotten Stacy Johnson" he said

"Stacy Johnson is in your class? Who got her?" asked Chichi

"Vegeta" he said. Chichi gasped

"Vegeta got her as his partner? Didn't she try to seduce him last year at that party and-"

"Yep. That's her right there" he confirmed. Chichi shook her head in disbelief

"Geez. How is Bulma holding up?" she asked. Goku shrugged his shoulders

"She seems ok" he said

"Well, since we can't meet tomorrow I guess call me when you get home and I'll come over"

"It's gonna be late" he warned. She shrugged

"That's fine. I'll come over whenever before two o'clock…"

_**-&-**_

"…let's hang out tonight. You can come over to my place and we can watch a movie after the game" Marron suggested as both her and Krillin walked to their respective classrooms one alongside the other. Krillin breathed out

"I gotta be honest" he started with a hesitant tone "I think our chances of winning tonight are pretty slim. I don't know how I'm going to feel after the game-"

"It's just a game, Krillin, it's not like the world's ending if you lose" she cut him off. He opened his mouth to speak yet no words would come out. She was right. Why take it so personal when it was just a game? It was just a game. He kept repeating it in his mind. Somebody had to win and somebody had to lose, that's why it was just a game. Everything outside of that turf would go on the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that. Why put his life on hold for a game? Why let his life depend so much on what the end result of the game was going to be?

"You know what?" he looked at Marron "let's watch a movie after the game tonight" he said. Marron smiled

"There you go. Call me when you're done so I know you're on your way"

"Alright…"

**End of Chapter 11. **Ok, so as you can see there's lots of stuff going on. It took me a while to get this chapter finished b/c I (perfectionist ATW stands for all the way) was not convinced with what I was going to release. I still think it's too short but if I start another class period it'll be way too long (not that anyone would object and/or disapprove of that, I think) I don't like two class periods in one chapter even though it used to be the format for the former 'Fame' story. Coming up, a couple of class periods left and the BIG game! (so excited for the game!) Hope everyone is doing well. Read me later!

Love,

PL


	12. CH11: Why Not?

**A/n: **hope you enjoy!

**Warning(s): **AC, AL, SC (some)

**Disclaimer: **don't own them

'**Fame II'**

**English **

"The prince. How's it hanging?" Raditz walked in the classroom taking a seat behind Vegeta

"I heard you and your woman will be a year old tomorrow" he attempted a conversation

"That's right" said Vegeta with his usual scowl. Raditz raised his brows

"Wow. I must say I'm impressed" he pat him on the shoulder "who would've ever thought right? Mr. Casanova? In love?" he chuckled. Vegeta was starting to get annoyed

"Got any plans?" asked Raditz

"Maybe" replied Vegeta

"Just so you know the Lakers have a game tomorrow" Raditz started "preseason. It'll be here. They play the Celtics" Vegeta became interested

"Convenient, I know" Raditz continued "and believe me I _am_ truly very sorry you're gonna have to miss it-"

"Fuck off" said Vegeta irate. Raditz backed away

"Woa, man" he chuckled enjoying every second of it "no need for hostility here" he chuckled some more. Vegeta grunted yet said nothing

"I, however, will be going to the game. Low cabin seats, tell you everything the TV left out" said Raditz

"Who cares about the stupid game anyway?" Vegeta spat at him. The teacher made his way inside the classroom

"Well good morning class" he greeted, the students never recognizing his presence "I'm glad we're all ready to begin…"

**Science AP**

"So you guys did it?!" 18 asked enthusiastic as her and Chichi shared a few words before the class started "how was it?"

"Lower your voice" requested Chichi lowering her own voice "I don't want people finding out" she said

"Sure" said 18 "yeah. Totally get it now tell me" she whispered "was he big? Was he thick? He had to be thick. I can't imagine such a big guy with a thin…well…you know-"

"I can't tell you that!" hissed Chichi "it's personal" she added. 18 rolled her eyes smiling

"Women talk about this all the time, Chi. It's nothing to be ashamed of" she said. Chichi thought for a second

"Well…he was thick" she confessed "and he moves very good" they giggled in unison

"This is so much fun! I'm so glad you guys did it!" 18 beamed. The professor walked in the classroom

"We'll talk later!" said 18

"Sure…" Chichi didn't sound too convinced…

**Math AP **

"Hey Bulma" Goku greeted as he and Yamucha entered the classroom, one seating in front of her while the other sat behind her

"So" Goku faced her

"So" said Yamucha behind her. She looked at the two guys warily

"So?" she said doubtful

"Have you gotten Vegeta's gift yet?" asked Goku. Bulma shook her head

"No. I feel horrible. He probably knows what he's getting me already"

"He actually got it like a week ago" corrected Yamucha

"That doesn't make me feel any better" she frowned at him "how did he get my gift a week ago? He didn't even know we were about to hit the year mark"

"He knew" said Goku

"Thought about it before you said anything" said Yamucha

"Ugh, whatever" Bulma threw her hands in the air "it's not like I can buy just anything for him"

"He does have a lot of stuff" said Goku thoughtful

"Unless you wanna buy something extravagant…like a Harley Davidson..." said Yamucha

"A house" said Goku

"A car" said Yamucha

"He has two already" said Goku "an Xbox 360-"

"I like PSPs" said Yamucha

"Ok STOP!" Bulma requested reaching boiling point "I am not getting him a Harley Davidson, or a house, or a car or a video system. If those are the options he gave you-"

"No" said Goku

"We came up with those" said Yamucha. Bulma rolled her eyes

"Look. I was going to buy tickets for the basketball game tomorrow night-"

"Not bad" said Yamucha

"Yeah" agreed Goku across from Yamucha "except that…well…he _was_ gonna do that thing…" he looked at Yamucha

"Oh!" snapped Yamucha "yeah-"

"'That thing?'" she looked at Goku "'that thing?'" she looked at Yamucha now "what the hell are you talking about?" she asked as if going insane

"Not to worry though" said Yamucha

"We'll talk to him. Get it all sorted out" said Goku

"No! You won't talk to him" Bulma argued "you will tell me what 'that thing' is!" she demanded. The teacher walked in the classroom

"Hello class" she greeted

"Ooop, teacher's here" said Yamucha facing the front of the classroom now

"Yep. Teacher's here" Goku sat comfortably behind her. Bulma narrowed her eyes at both of them

"Idiots" she muttered to herself getting ready to start the class indeed…

**Lunch**

The end of the first half of the day was signaled by the ring of the bell. The guys couldn't wait to get out of their respective classrooms. The big game was drawing closer and closer and as usual, they spent most of the lunch hour discussing how the game was going to go

"…they're not that tough" said Yamucha referring to the opposing team. He, Vegeta and Goku were already seating on their segregated 'VIP' lunch table

"We can beat them. It'll be harder than last year for sure but it's definitely not impossible" he said taking a big bite off his tuna sandwich. Goku slurped a mouthful of spaghetti. Vegeta grunted angrily

"Kakarot! I'm trying to eat" he protested. Goku turned with long pieces of pasta hanging out of his mouth

"Efgh ghef-"

"Ugh. Don't" Vegeta turn away with disgust. Goku shrugged his shoulders turning back to his plate

"What do you think?" Yamucha turned to Vegeta

"I think we don't stand a chance" Vegeta replied genuinely taking a bite of his own food. Yamucha's food got stuck in his throat. He took down a sip of his water

"What do you mean we don't stand a chance?" he asked "you think we'll lose?"

"We're outdone" Vegeta replied "our defensive ends don't stand a chance against theirs. We need Gali and Jonas"

"Not really" said Goku his mouth free of food now "I think we can win without them. We need better effort coming from our newer defensive ends. Maybe if we help them out more" he said. Vegeta raised a brow

"Really? Call me crazy Kakarot but we haven't won a quarter in practice since our new DE's started"

"That may be right" said Goku "but we gotta work with what we've got. Gali and Jonas aren't coming back for the rest of the season" he said. Vegeta shook his head not believing they could win with the new DE's for a second. Bulma joined the scene. She walked up behind Vegeta and leaned down for a kiss on the cheek

"Hey babe" she greeted taking a seat beside him while placing her food on the table. Vegeta attempted to remain unshaken. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink; the unexpected action had caught him off guard. He liked her lips on his skin…just not in front of the guys. Goku and Yamucha smirked. They gave him a look that clearly read they weren't going to let him off easy for this one

"How was English?" Bulma asked

"Fine" Vegeta replied sternly taking another bite of his food. Bulma raised a brow

"I was hoping you wouldn't be detailed or anything" she said with irony

"I thought it'd be best too" they locked eyes

"Jerk" she muttered turning away to take a bite of her Caesar salad. Yamucha shook his head

"How long has it been since you guys got together?" he asked

"Ten months" said Vegeta

"Eleven" Bulma quickly corrected. She gave him a death glare. Vegeta only smirked at her

"Might as well call it a year" suggested Yamucha

"Yeah" said Goku "it's not that much different" he added

"Oh believe me" Bulma's eyes never left Vegeta's as she spoke "it makes all the difference in the world" she said snidely. Chichi joined the group now taking a seat aside Goku

"Hi honey" the couple engaged in a long kiss

"Get a room" the three of them surprisingly said in unison. The pair broke the kiss

"You're just jealous" said Chichi as they regained their composure. 18 and Raditz now joined the table occupying two of the three seats left on their table

"So" Raditz began "ready for the big game…?"

**The Big Game **

"Blue thirty-nine! Blue thirty-nine! Hut!" Vegeta yelled with his hand up "hut, hut!" he yelled again. The players ran to their assigned positions. The big game had just started. The San Jose Tigers were up seven to none scoring a touchdown and a twenty-two yard field goal five minutes into the game.

Vegeta threw the ball in the air getting knocked out by two defensive ends a second later both heightening well above six feet tall. The ball fell swiftly into the wide receiver's hands. The wide receiver ran as fast as he could towards the goal line. He jumped over one of the players from the opposing team then bent to avoid the punch of another. Then he scored; the Eagle's first touchdown. The crowd went wild. Vegeta stood quickly joining the whole team in celebration as they cheered for their first six points scored. The kicker got ready for the field goal

"In!" the ref called. The crowd cheered louder. Bulma, Chichi, 18 and Christine were all seated on the first row of the stadium's bleachers

"Gosh I can't stand watching Goku get hit so hard from such a close distance" Chichi said. 18 tsked

"He'll be fine. He's a tough boy. All of them are" she assured. Bulma said nothing. She didn't know whether to agree with Chichi or agree with 18. True, they were all very strong men. She wasn't sure she could take watching Vegeta get hit and fall on the ground over and over without feeling the slightest sense of fear or concern nevertheless. _Kame; I'm not asking you to let the boys win. I'm asking you to have them back in one piece. That's all_ she spoke in her mind…

**ESPN Broadcast **

"I'm Tom Mclean ready to bring you the high school football halftime report. Surprises begin as the Eagles of Madison Brooks struggle to stay in the game against the San Jose Tigers. The Tigers have managed to keep the advantage strongly dominating the first quarter twenty one to seven. The Eagles' defense is significantly weaker; Goku and Raditz Son are definitely struggling trying their best to keep the defense tight but unsuccessfully managing to do so.

"Vegeta Ouji having a bad game; he has been completely erratic. His passes have gone way off and above his wide-receivers and running-backs; his field perception is completely erroneous. This is not what we've usually seen from him. Coach Foley has a big problem now. The Eagles highly depend on Ouji's game in order to score the points. If he doesn't get it together, this might as well be the Eagle's first loss since Kame knows when!

The second quarter is about to begin as I have been informed. I'm Tom Mclean and you're watching the ESPN halftime report. Stay tuned for the end result of the big game between the Madison Brooks Eagles and the San Jose Tigers coming up"

**Madison Brooks Football Stadium **

"What's wrong with Vegeta? I've never seen his throws so off the target" Chichi commented

"I can't tell what's wrong with him" said Bulma

"He looks distracted" Christine added to Chichi's comment. Bulma shook her head

"I don't know" she said. _Why don't you play instead? See how much better you can do_ she thought annoyed going back to the game that was about to set out to the second quarter…

**In The Field**

"Vegeta! Next throw you miss I'm seating your ass on the bench, you hear me!?" the QB coach hit Vegeta's helmet angrily. Vegeta turned away shaking his head

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" _he thought to himself. Then his father's voice went off inside his head

"_You wanna be a pussy!? Go ahead, you pathetic loser! Show them (the other team) you can't hack it so they can put your head back on the mud where it belongs!_ He shook the memory off

"Hey" he heard a voice call "hey are you ok?" the voice asked again. He looked up. It was Goku. The taller male shook him concerned

"Vegeta?" he called "can you hear me?"

"I heard you!" Vegeta pushed him away "I'm fine" he assured looking into Goku's eyes through the iron bars of his helmet

"They're shifting on us" said Goku "our wings are too far in. We can't cover both. They're killing us. We need to open up-"

"I right sixteen" Vegeta muttered a light bulb went on in his head. Goku furrowed his brows

"What?" he asked

"I right sixteen, of course!" he spoke to himself "change of formation!" he ran into the team huddle Goku following close behind him. The other players on the team held their words as Vegeta got ready to speak

"We're changing our formation to I right sixteen-"

"But that's our wings open-"

"Don't question it! Just do it!" he yelled angered. They gathered their hands in

"Ready, break!" the men ran inside the field again; ready to play the end of the second quarter of the game…

**The Game Is Over**

"…it was the closest game yet in the history of high school football; amazing comeback by the Eagles of Madison Brooks. They fell behind, first by fourteen and then by twenty one. One word to describe Vegeta's performance today is certainly brilliant. He did not have a great start yet he picked up the slack carrying the Eagles to this outstanding W. His accuracy improved significantly after a change of formation..."

**The Locker Room **

"What the hell happened out there, kid? You know how much this team depends on you. You can _not_ have days off!" coach Foley reiterated as he and Vegeta sat in his office located to a corner of the locker room

"Is that all?" Vegeta stood from his seat

"No! You sit your ass back down!" coach Foley ordered. Vegeta disobeyed crossing his arms on his chest. Coach Foley stood from his seat angrily approaching dangerously close to him

"I want you to listen clearly because I'm only going to say this once" he point his finger at him "you better be able to clean up your shit when you suck. I'm not scared of seating you out. I could care less about your fucking stats or your fucking career. I care about the Ws. I expect you know what I'm talking about" he said

"You're gonna sit me out?" Vegeta asked with arrogance "I want to see you try" he taunted

"Don't you dare defy me!" said the coach furious. His voice was stern and steady as he spoke "you're just like your father thinking your shit don't stink. Think again! Stars are in the sky. There are none down here. None!" he yelled. Vegeta swallowed hard. If Foley wasn't mistaken this was the coldest most heartless look Vegeta had ever given him. Not even in his worse of days at practice did he look this mad. He was beyond raging

"I am nothing like my father" he grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt "don't forget that" he pushed him away. Foley straightened up fixing his shirt

"You have one o'clock stadiums. Monday through Friday" he called before Vegeta exited the room. Vegeta tilted his head sideways

"How many?" he asked

"You will stop when I get tired" he said. Vegeta resumed walking no other word spoken between the two…

**A Couple of Hours Later**

Vegeta arrived in Bulma's bedroom shutting the door behind him quietly. It was late. Between meeting with the coach after the game, talking to the press, talking to the student fans that gathered after the press, going home to fake that he was sleeping there and entering Bulma's house making sure that nobody had heard him, he always made it to Bulma's bedroom a couple of minutes before midnight.

Bulma was fast asleep. Very few were the times he ever found her to be awake at this time and the fact was disappointing. Tonight he wanted her to be awake. He wanted to fall in her warm embrace that brought so much tranquility and peace to his mind and body. He wanted to feel her soft hands on his skin, her warm breath battle his, her soft hair entangled in between his fingers. Tonight he was in much need of her. He wanted to kiss her bare shoulders. He wanted to taste her sweet skin. He was longing for her. Tonight she could do her way with him and he wouldn't mind it at all.

Vegeta bent down aside her sleeping form their faces now the same height. He stared at her as she breathed profoundly, slowly, calm. What had she done to him? From a man that could care less to a man that would kill if something happened to her, how did she do it? Did he let his guard down long enough? Did she catch him unaware?

"Hey" Bulma opened her eyes sleepily her voice a mere whisper. She ran the back of her hand through his face. He closed his eyes at her touch

"When did you get back?" she asked

"I just got here" he whispered. She breathed profoundly

"You played good" she smiled. He opened his eyes

"No. I didn't"

"You've played better" she said "doesn't mean you didn't play good" she added. He stared into her eyes

"Get to bed" she requested "I need you" she added. He walked around the bed taking his shirt and pants off before getting under the covers. Bulma rolled on top of him once he lay down. She kissed his lips right away

"How you play is obviously important. There's not much more you can do, besides what you did, when you're having a bad game" she rested her elbow on his chest resting her chin on the open palm "let's not forget that the goal was still accomplished. You won. That's all that matters" she said optimistic

"I should've had a sharper perception" said Vegeta angry with himself "I didn't concentrate enough. I should've seen the running backs wide open-"

"And you're only human, Vegeta" Bulma cut him off "that makes you as susceptible to have a bad game as everybody else" she kissed him. As opposed to many kisses they had shared before, this one kiss expressed much fervor and yearning for her. He wanted her. His mind was truly debating whether or not to take her. Her hands wondered through his body making his self-control falter. Her fingers traced the lines of his muscles. Bulma reached the rim of his boxer shorts running her index finger from edge to edge as she stared into his dark eyes. All the blood in his body seemed to rush to the place in between his legs

"You look worn out" she stopped running a hand through his hair "let's go to bed" she kissed the tip of his nose then let her head fall on his chest. He tried to lay as stiff and still as he could. Even her snuggling against him was turning him on. It was as if his skin had suddenly become extremely sensitive to hers. Obviously his desire for her had grown. Never had he let the slightest bit of lust show through his words or his actions. Now he found himself losing the battle to self-control. Even worse was the fact that he was unwilling to stop it.

He breathed in. Was it really necessary that he didn't take her? Did it really all depend on what it meant to him? If so, why not take her? He was sure of what it would mean. He sucked at words but was surely good with actions. Why not?

**End of Chapter 11.** I hope this was the end of my writer's block. God, it's hard to get out of that. I have a theory. I think writer's block is what happens when you think way too much about what's going to happen in your story. I need to take days in between in order to make this story happen. I have a lot of unorganized ideas. It's time I sit down and think where this story is going to go. Alright so that's all. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I appreciate feedback. Have a good one

Love,

PL


	13. CH12: Strap Throat It Is

**A/n: **sorry for the delay (as always.) Thank you for the wonderful reviews and now, presenting…the new chapter of course! Enjoy! R/R

**Disclaimer: **don't own anything!

**Warning(s): **AC, AL, SC. This chapter contains explicit sex. Please do not read if not mature enough. Thank you

'**Fame II'**

Vegeta forced his eyes open. He was sweating profusely; only looking at his surroundings did he realize that it had all been a bad dream. He swallowed as his throat had gone dry from all the fast breathing. The room around him was dimly lit now; the moon was about gone with just a few rays of the sun starting to show through the light curtains of Bulma's bedroom. He turned his head sideways taking a look at the clock on the bedside table

"Six o'clock" he lazily whispered to himself. Bulma snuggled on his chest. He stared at her angelic figure as she slept soundly on him. It felt comforting. Her arms around his waist, her cheek against his chest, her breath against his skin, her soft blue hair lightly resting on him, it _was_ soothing. Made him feel calmer when waking up from bad dreams such as the one he had.

Vegeta stared at the ceiling trying to go over the contents of the dream but realized he couldn't remember much. He was playing football, his passes were all off; they were down thirty five to zero five minutes into the second quarter. The crowd was booing him off the stadium

"You ok?" he heard Bulma's voice

"I'm fine" his guard was back on

"You're sweating" Bulma noticed "did you have a bad dream?" all she got from him was a shrug and a nod. She yawned

"I have a suggestion" she spoke with her eyes closed giving up on the idea that he would ever tell her what the contents of the dream were

"What?" asked Vegeta

"I think we should miss school today" she said

"We _are_ going to miss school today" he said. Her eyes were wide open now

"What for?" she unrest her head from his chest anxious to know

"We're going sailing" he replied

"You're serious?" Bulma was beaming

"Of course I'm serious. Why would I not be-" before he could say another word though she was on the floor jumping and squealing euphoric

"This is going to be SO much fun! I'm so excited! Beyond elated! I'm ecstatic!" she jumped higher and higher in the air. Vegeta stood from the bed now fully awake thanks to her

"Get dressed. We need to be there at eight and the port is half an hour from here" he said. Bulma jumped on the bed and ran across it then jumped on him embracing him in the tightest hug ever. Her legs straddled around his waist. Vegeta held her securely through her rear

"I love you so much" she kissed every bit of him "really" they locked eyes "I do" she smiled

"I--" he started but was cut off by her

"I know" she kissed his lips "thank you" she said sweetly. The couple was set to get ready in no time…

A few minutes before seven thirty hit, they departed. The scenery around them was much different. A green and earthy countryside now surrounded them in all four directions; a replacement for the vast selection of assorted buildings that usually held their eyes captive on their way to school everyday. The weather was great; not too cold but not too hot. The sun was fully out now. The warm rays caressed their faces as they drove down the one way road that would take them to their much desired destination

"You're really listening to this?" Bulma asked as she became aware of the song playing: Air Supply's 'I'm All Out of Love.'

"I'd rather hear this than your music" responded Vegeta

"Whatever" she stared out the window "whose boat is it anyway?"

"It's a yacht. My father gave it to me when I was thirteen" he said. Bulma faced him now

"What exactly do you do with a yacht at thirteen?" she asked outraged. He shrugged his shoulders

"It was a bet. My father said I wasn't going to be all-state and all-nation my freshman year at Madison. I said I was going to. I bet the money I had saved up for my car. He bet his yacht. I won" he stated as if it was quite simple to understand

"So you've owned a yacht since you were thirteen?" started Bulma "have you used it?"

"No"

"Do you know how to ride it?"

"Yes"

"What kind of yacht is it?" Bulma asked again

"It's a Carver 42 mariner now. Used to be a 33 sport but my mother wanted an upgrade. She bought the 42 a week ago" he said. Bulma nod

"Carver, I see" she smiled "well I'm glad we're not sailing in just anything" she boasted…

**School – A Little Before the Bell Rings**

"He's taking her sailing--on a school day?" Chichi' brow raised in astonishment

"They're missing classes to go sailing?" 18 followed with a similar expression. Goku and Raditz nodded together. Their small group stood on their usual corner waiting for the bell to ring any minute now

"They were going to stay for the weekend" said Goku

"Vegeta's dad is moving out for good on Saturday though" said Raditz

"He is?" asked Yamucha as he and Christine joined in

"Yep" replied Goku

"Saturday night to be exact" added Raditz

"Well what are we supposed to tell the teachers when they ask for either of them?" asked 18

"What are we supposed to tell the teachers when they ask for _both_ of them?" asked Chichi "it's a little obvious they're purposely missing classes. The teachers are never going to believe it was unintentionally. They know Vegeta and Bulma are together. Everybody knows" she added

"We have to cover their asses" said Raditz

"Yeah" continued Yamucha "they'd do the same for us" he added

"Maybe if we say they came up with something contagious" 18 suggested cleverly

"Like chickenpox?" suggested Goku

"Not quite" 18 shook her head "it takes about two weeks to recover from chickenpox. It has to be something you can recover of in a couple of days. Something infectious yet more powerful than a cold" she added

"Strap throat?" suggested Christine

"Hmmm…" 18 thought for a second "that'll do" she smiled

"So when professors ask for Bulma _and _Vegeta we're gonna say they have strap?" asked Chichi

"Yep. Exactly" said 18 "everybody agree?" they all nodded

"Good. Strap throat it is…"

**The Port**

"We got the 42 sedan recently. Nicest yacht on the block I must say" the port keeper attempted a conversation with the couple as they walked down the old wood port in search of the yacht. Having just being done with all the paperwork, including licenses and insurance, it was now time to finally get on board. Bulma could feel her stomach clench not out of sickness but out of great excitement

"Ever been cruising before?" the older man asked

"We haven't" Bulma responded quickly knowing Vegeta wouldn't have the nicest of replies

"It's quite an experience; very peaceful and calm. Naught but the sound of the ocean out there" he described. Bulma smiled kindly her imagination running wild. The threesome stopped in front of a large, white colored, three level yacht. The first level was kept from the second one with frameless tinted windows and a fine glass sliding door that stood on the second level as the entrance to the three floors on the boat. The floors were made out of red oak and a clean pearly carpet covered the areas that didn't have oak. The decks, cabin tops and hull sides were all made out of molded fiberglass covered in a thin layer of vinyl ester formula to give them a soft shine

"This is really nice" Bulma looked at Vegeta

"All aboard!" called the port keeper opening the small gate that gave entrance to the boat. Bulma walked ahead of Vegeta entering the boat in wonder. If she thought the outsides were amazing there was no word to describe what she thought of the insides of the boat…

The bulkheads, cabinetry, and doors throughout the cabin were all made out of top quality cherry wood with a high polish finish. The salon was first to view. The floor was carpet–tufted bearing two flex steel chairs and a flex steel sofa with double incliners. The curtains were décor-matched with the furniture. The countertops were made in a sapelle pommelle wood inlay with a cherry wood sea rail. There was an 'S' shaped end table also in a sapelle pommelle inlay with a cherry wood trim top and a cherry wood cabinet below. A 20" LCD Plasma TV with DVD hung from the wall opposing the sofa. Two speakers hung aside the TV not only to listen to the TV but to listen to the integrated satellite radio system. Bulma could not believe her eyes

"This is basically an apartment" she said as Vegeta walked in

"More or less" his eyes examined the room. The more he looked the more pleased he was with it

"Mr. Ouji sir?" the port keeper walked in placing their bags on a corner in the salon. Vegeta faced him

"Will that be all sir?" the man asked

"Yes" Vegeta replied. The man exited the room as quick as he had entered it

"I can't believe you never told me about this" Bulma's eyes kept searching the room

"I wasn't planning to use it" said Vegeta "I don't usually enjoy my father's gifts" he added

"Well I think it's great" she walked in front of him embracing her arms around his neck "we need to go" she kissed his lips "we need to be in the middle of the ocean before ten" they kissed again…

**School - Math AP**

"Ms. Chichi" the teacher handed Chichi a long blank piece of paper. Two minutes ago he had announced a pop quiz on the calculus formulas they had been working on through the semester. The quiz was worth ten points towards their final grade. Five of the ten points were awarded just for attendance. Absent students would get a zero, naturally

"Ms. Brooks" the teacher smiled at her as Christine grabbed her blank piece of paper

"Mr. Ouji" he called then realized that Vegeta's seat was empty

"Why this is certainly odd. I can't remember seeing him at all today" he commented thoughtfully

"He's sick" Christine faced the professor "his throat wasn't looking good at all yesterday and he had a high fever. I'm pretty sure it was strap throat" she added voluntarily

"Is that so?" the man questioned "I shall make an exception for him then. His GPA _is_ flawless after all. Not that I care if it's ruined but" he breathed out "I guess he does deserve it…only student with square hundreds in this classroom. Very well, thank you Ms. Brooks" he said. Christine smiled unsure then turned to the front where Chichi awaited with a worried expression

"Did he buy it?" Chichi whispered

"Yes" replied Christine

"Good. We'll talk after-"

"Quite a paradox" the professor spoke behind the pair making them freeze in the instant "you got to see down his throat and feel his temperature without getting yourself sick. It _is_ a highly contagious disease, strap throat" he raised a brow arrogantly

"I-I g-guess I h-have a-a greater antibody count" replied Christine insecurely

"Sure" he walked past them but not before giving them an 'I-wasn't-born-yesterday' sort of look…

**School – English AP **

"…sonnets are the magic of William Shakespeare's novels. It is the different writing styles that make his pieces wonderful, intriguing, and most interesting. Ms. Briefs, your thoughts" the teacher called. 18 went pale. It was her turn to lie. She didn't trust she could do an amazing job at that

"Ms. Briefs?" the teacher called again. 18 took a deep breath. It was now or never

"She's sick, professor" 18 informed. The professor walked down the aisle approaching both the empty desk behind the blonde's as well as hers

"Where is she?" he asked curious

"S-she woke up with strap throat this morning. A-asked me to inform all teachers" she stuttered nervously. The professor nod once

"I see. Well what are your thoughts on Shakespearean methods?" he asked

"I agree with you that the different writing styles are what attract people to read his pieces. I also think that the content of the pieces is important because, aside from the style, it is what keeps people interested and looking forward to read more. I think the issues he presents in his pieces are out of the ordinary which consequently captures the idea of writing a novel--"

"Which is?" the teacher interrupted

"Take you to a world that's entirely different from your own of course" said 18

"I like where your mind's at, Ms. Gero. Five points awarded for in-class participation" he smiled then turned to the class

"I hope everyone has recorded what Ms. Gero just said. You'll need it for your final. Let's move on…"

**The Middle of the Ocean **

"I like it here" Bulma breathed profoundly taking in the scent of the fresh ocean water. Her back was gently pressed against Vegeta's bare chest as he sat out on the deck with Bulma in between his legs. They had drawn their anchor deep enough into the ocean so not even the closest coast was clear. The air blew swiftly through their hair and bodies. The warmth of the sun kept the temperature in the ambiance as neutral as possible…along with the heat that they provided for each other; a mere effect of their bare skins touching

"It's relaxing" she kissed his cheek "I can't believe you actually thought of it" she let her head rest back on his chest

"I had help" he commented going through the memories of the day Bulma had announced their year anniversary…

_Raditz:" damn man! What the hell you gonna do now?"_

_Vegeta: "shut it. I'll figure it out"_

_Goku: "you're sure about that? You have less than twelve hours" _

_Chichi: "don't be so negative, Goku" _

_18: "he's right you know. You've been together for a whole year. Did you honestly think she would forget?"_

_Vegeta: "no" _

_Chichi: "then why haven't you done anything? This is way bigger than her birthday. We need more than just dinner reservations and perfume and flowers. I'm out of ideas. I don't know"_

_Raditz: "you could get her a car"_

_Vegeta: "she just got the liberty" _

_Yamucha: "a dog"_

_Vegeta: "maybe I should so it can eat that disgusting black rat her father carries around"_

_18: "it's a cat"_

_Raditz: "is it really?" _

_Yamucha: "cool man. That's good to know"_

_Chichi: "guys, come on. We need to think"_

_Goku: "a trip to the Bahamas" _

_Chichi: "get real"_

_18: "well actually, Chichi, it's not that bad of an idea"_

_Vegeta: "we just came back from Barbados" _

_Raditz: "yeah. Didn't she get sunburned?" _

**Silence**

_Goku: "a watch"_

_Vegeta: "she has one" _

_Raditz: "a ring"_

_Vegeta: "she has one" _

_Chichi: "really? Are you guys pre-engaged?" _

_Vegeta: "yeah that's it. Go blab about it" _

_18: "before this can go any further I'd like to remind you that time is very limited right now"_

_Chichi and Vegeta: "fine"_

_Goku: "a boat" _

_Vegeta: "I…'ve got one"_

_18: "you've got one?" _

_Raditz: "your father's…well your yacht. That's a great idea!"_

_Chichi: "what are you gonna do?" _

_Vegeta: "don't know yet"_

_Goku: "we'll help out"_

_Raditz: "she'll never know you forgot" _

_Yamucha: "we'll make her think you've been planning it for weeks"_

_Raditz: "yeah" _

_Chichi: "that is so wrong" _

_Goku: "what?" _

_Chichi: "if I ever knew you forgot my one year anniversary, Goku, I would not only strangle you-" _

_Goku: "but Chichi. It's only Vegeta's first one year anniversary" _

_(Everybody turns to Vegeta)_

_Everybody: "Awww" _

_Vegeta: "stop that!" _

_18: "Goku's right, Chi. Vegeta's never lasted this long with a girl. It's not surprising that he forgot their first anniversary. Besides, a yacht seems like a pretty good gift" _

_Vegeta: "I'm not giving her my yacht" _

_18: "what ARE you gonna do then?" _

_Vegeta: "that's for me to know. You'll find out later…" _

"How's the stuff with your parents going anyway?" Bulma's voice brought him back to present time. She had dared to ask even when the odds of getting a decent reaction from him were all against her

"He's moving out Saturday" Vegeta responded calmly. She was taken aback by the coolness of his tone of voice

"How's your mom?" she dared to go deeper feeling as if she were opening a Pandora box

"She's fine" he replied shortly

"Good" Bulma went on "I'm glad she's not upset"

"Sure" he finalized the conversation devoted to his parents. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it anymore

"I got us tickets for the basketball game Sunday" Bulma went on to a different topic

"Why would you get tickets for a basketball game? You hate it" pointed out Vegeta

"Well" Bulma started dolefully "I know you like basketball. I didn't want you to miss the one and only worthy game your favorite team's going to be playing here in California because of our one year-"

"There's a plasma TV and a digital radio system installed on the yacht woman. I can watch it" he said quickly. Bulma half-smiled to herself

"Well I got us tickets" she looked up at him. Vegeta leaned down and kissed her without hesitating

"You're a good kisser" she initiated the act now

"You're not that bad" he said as if having to settle

"I think there's a reason why you can't keep your lips off me. It isn't because I'm an 'ok' kisser" she smiled feeling like she had gained the upper hand

"Think again" he insisted "I'm not the one that starts it more than half the time"

"Right" she turned on him straddling her legs around his waist

"Ok" she said now face to face with him "I dare you not to kiss me" she leaned in; her top lip barely touched his. Vegeta looked down at her lips then back up to her eyes

"You give up yet?" she whispered

"No" he replied proudly. The task, however, was proving to be a bit more difficult than he thought it'd be. He didn't want to just kiss her, he wanted to fiercely crush his lips on hers and press her body against his; he wanted to taste her skin; he wanted to entrap her beneath him and—

"Thinking hard, are you?" she mocked. He smirked

"I can't decide" he ran his lips through the skin of her face, past her cheeks and jaw, finally stopping at her ear "which room I want to do you in" he whispered hotly. Bulma froze. She pulled back and looked into his eyes searching for an explanation

"When did _you_ change your mind?" she asked

"What makes you think it was ever different?" he asked back

"You mean you've wanted to all this time? Even after aunt Mayes?" Bulma questioned

"About time you figured" Vegeta said gruffly. Bulma narrowed her eyes in confusion

"But you've never attempted to-"

"I respect you" he quickly cut off

"You don't even want to talk about it" she tried to reason it out

"I never said I wasn't attracted to the idea" he confessed

"Then…" she started "then what are we waiting for?" she sounded inviting. He smiled slightly, his big black orbs getting lost in the bright blue ocean that were her eyes. Her stomach turned. The passion in his eyes, like he wanted to devour her ferociously, suddenly ignited all desire she had for him and was working hard to control

"Let's not wait for the grass to grow" she crushed her lips on his before another word could be shared between the two. Vegeta pressed her to him as they kissed standing from the seat with her in his arms her legs now straddled around his waist

"There's three rooms" he whispered on her lips "we're fucking in every one of them" he smirked evilly producing a similar smirk from her

"Fair enough" she kissed him. Vegeta walked through the threshold that led both of them to the insides of the yacht…

The first room Vegeta entered was the master bedroom. The bedroom was the biggest on the yacht and it bore such elegance as if made for royalty. The berth was queen-sized and it bore two step-ups that were carpet-tufted and crush-resistant. The curtains were designer decorated, as was the whole room, in a fine ivory color that brought much brightness to the room. The sheet set for the bed was embroidered and fitted in a nice light peach color that matched perfectly with the cherry-wood bed frame. Storage cabinets and storage drawers surrounded the room perfectly suiting the same cherry-wood pattern of the outsides of the boat.

Of course, neither of them had the time to admire the beauty of the room as they were busy getting down to a matter of greater importance

"Pillows…off…bed…" Bulma threw the cushions to the floor as he attempted to rid her of her clothes having already placed her on the bed mattress beneath him. Her clothes only consisted on a white two-piece bathing suit and a skirt which she had taken off herself being that he was busy with the top of her swimsuit. She tugged on his pants until having a firm grip on the rim of the garment. She then pulled down realizing right away that he was wearing nothing underneath the pants

"Clever" she smiled throwing the slacks off the bed with her feet. Vegeta pulled the top part of her swimsuit off her. He then sat up dragging her with him. Her hair was long enough to cover her shoulders. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her fervently. The kiss sent shockwaves through their bodies. Bulma admired his body with her bare hands. It felt nothing as it looked. Him being so firm and well-built, she never expected such smoothness beneath the clothes; his skin was amazingly soft. His muscles seemed to stiffen under her touch. She wanted to smile but couldn't; their tongues were battling each other viciously and there was no way she wanted that to stop. Her hands roamed even lower through his body; they reached the bottom part of his back. A short groan in complaint from him made her realize she was headed to a very familiar, oftentimes forbidden, area of him. Bulma cupped his ass in her hands giving the mounds of flesh a gentle squeeze. The action provoked him enough to squirm. He broke the kiss staring into her eyes. The woman was obviously bolder than he had given her credit for

"Bad woman" he said in a low voice

"Very" Bulma pressed her lips against his before he had time to breathe. She lay back down on the mattress dragging him with her this time. Vegeta complied but cut the kiss short wanting to dedicate his lips to other parts of her body. He roamed her skin with his lips as her hands got lost in his hair. He kissed her cheeks and her jaw then moved to suck on the skin of her neck. Her breathing fastened as his lips traveled lower down her chest. His tongue found its way to her breast; she arched her back as his mouth enclosed around the nipple. He sucked once, slowly, his lips following the straight form of her nipple all the way to its end. He sucked again just as slow as he had done first causing Bulma to shiver as she let out a small whimper. She felt his tongue play with the nipple, flicking and going round it; a faint smile crossed her lips. His other hand was amused with her other breast; he cupped the mountain of flesh in his hand running his thumb over the nipple as he squeezed the tissue.

A thin layer of sweat was beginning to cover their bodies. Bulma panted harder and harder as Vegeta's ministrations kept driving her to the edge. Vegeta stopped his arrest on her breasts but quickly headed to a lower destination. There was no will in her to stop him. His lips encircled around her navel then traveled lower through her skin stopping at the rim of the bottom of her swimsuit. He yanked the piece of garment off her producing a high-pitched squeal in complaint from her. He didn't care. The most prized possession had been uncovered. Nothing could drive his attention away from that now…

Vegeta played with her womanhood for a while, inserting a finger or two in her before finally lowering his lips down on her. Her moans were filling up the room as he combined with his tongue and fingers to please her. He could feel her tighten around his fingers, the more she screamed in pleasure, the harder he became. Bulma jerked up her hips signaling that she couldn't be readier for insertion than what she was. Vegeta held her down with one hand leaning over her to kiss her

"Listen to me" he whispered on her lips. Bulma locked eyes with him her breathing was slowing down

"Relax" he instructed. She swallowed and nodded gently. Vegeta grabbed a hold of his manhood and positioned himself to enter her

"Relax" he reminded again. She took a deep breath. In a swift movement he was inside of her. Bulma cried out. Never had she felt such massive pain; it felt like her insides were ripping apart. Vegeta shuddered. The tightness in her was making it most difficult for him to move. Hopefully she would loosen up as they went on. Right now his mind was focused on keeping himself from going over the edge. If she didn't relax at all he wasn't going to last more than five minutes

"Bulma" Vegeta called shutting his eyes closed as he slid out and back inside of her

"I…can't" Bulma panted in pain. Her nails were digging through his skin. He stopped inside of her leaning over her so they were head to head

"I love you" he breathed on her

"I love you too" she cupped his face in her hands. Her expression became painful as he pulled out and went back inside her

"Do you trust me?" he stopped again staring into her eyes that showed nothing but hurt

"I trust you" she said quickly. He kissed her softly

"You're gonna be fine" he went on. He kept his pace slow at first so not to add up to her pain as well as to keep himself under control through the discomfort her tightness was causing him. Soon after she had loosened up his pace quickened favorably for the two of them. They weren't trying to get used to each other anymore they were trying to drive each other over their limits. Bulma moaned louder and louder as Vegeta's thrusts became harder and harder she was feeling unable to control herself. Muffled grunts left Vegeta's mouth unwillingly he wanted to control himself but the woman beneath him was driving him insane. The way she touched him, the way she held on to his skin, the friction their sweat-covered bodies generated, her breathing on him; her smell of sex. He felt her tighten around him signaling she was soon going to reach her peak

"Coming already?" he smirked on her ear slowing his pace again as if wanting to torture her

"Bastard" she called breathlessly but shut her eyes tightly as everything became a blur. An enormous release took a hold of her; her body threatened to give out. She could feel Vegeta still going in and out of her. He joined her couple of seconds later in a blissful release; his body rested on top of hers gently as they both breathed hard on each other shoulders

"'Cross the hall for round two?" Bulma suggested winded. Vegeta held himself up in a push-up form

"Sure" he collapsed on her fatigued the couple taking some time to rest before initiating the second round…

**School – Physics AP**

"What about the laws of gravitation, Ms. Gero?" the teacher called walking through their line of chairs in the classroom

"If you consider speed and velocity and—what's this? Who's missing my class today?" asked the professor referring to the two empty seats between 18 and Christine. Christine, 18, Chichi and Krillin all exchanged alarmed looks

"I-well it-it um" 18 swallowed trying hard to concentrate on what she wanted to say. Her heart was beating so fast she was having breathing difficulties

"Yes?" the professor acquired desperate

"Bulma and Vegeta have strap throat" Chichi blurted out. The teacher turned to Chichi

"Do they really?" he rose a brow "I don't even want to imagine why. Strange, indeed, how it was only the two of them. I shall take this matter to Mr. Brooks. See what he thinks-?"

"You don't need to" Christine spoke quickly "my father understands" she assured with a kind smile

"Well Ms. Brooks of course he does. You _are _part of the little clique they belong to, are you not?" he quickly silenced her "Mr. Brooks will hear about this. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about…if they really_ are_ sick, I mean" he smiled hypocritically turning back to the classroom so to continue class

"We're in deep shit" Chichi turned to 18

"We aren't. I'm sure there's a way we can figure it out" the blonde assured

"Vegeta and Bulma owe us big time. It'll be our asses on the line for lying for them. I'm not looking forward to that. That's a flag on our records!" Chichi whispered almost desperate

"Listen" 18 held her silence for a second as the teacher eyed them suspiciously. He turned back to the class again. She breathed hard

"Chill out. We'll sort it all out once the bell rings. There's not much we can do about it now" she reminded. Chichi furrowed her brows in frustration

"Fine. I just hope there _is _a way to sort it out…"

**The Middle of the Ocean**

"Let's stay here for the night" Bulma suggested as both her and Vegeta came back to their senses. Bulma lay chest down aside him while he rested comfortably with his chest facing the ceiling. A thin bed sheet covered their naked bodies

"And have your mother freak out?" he faced her. She giggled

"So? We'll call tomorrow once we get to an area where we have signal" she suggested. His eyes traveled back to the ceiling as he thought for a second

"It'll be fine" Bulma pressed "it's our anniversary. We can do whatever we want"

"Right" he scoffed. He didn't believe for a second that her mother, of all people, would be fine with them spending a night together in the middle of the ocean. He sleeping in her bedroom every night was a big enough deal. It was their best kept secret. They didn't need to blow their cover. He didn't need to be added to her mother's shit list

"Come on" Bulma almost pleaded "I don't wanna go home yet I want to stay here. I've never been in the middle of the ocean at night" she said. A new set of thoughts raced through his head. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. He didn't want to go home yet either. What for? Watch his father pack? Watch his mother follow him around like the servant he had treated her all these years?

"Fine" he agreed. She squealed excitedly scooting over to his side and embracing her arms around his neck

"You won't regret it" she said sweetly. He smirked. Again, she had proved to be the better side of the fucked up mess he called life. He couldn't complain. Suddenly he felt like no matter what was going on in his life, he was getting the better deal by staying with her…

**End of Ch.12. **Ok, guys. I have taken quite a while to put this one out (sorry I didn't release it earlier) I just wasn't sure about the sex (of course) I didn't want to be real descriptive and have somebody report me. I trust all of you are mature enough to read the story for I have requested that people that aren't shouldn't read it. So thank you for the support you've given me and I hope everyone is going great! Read me later! Back to work on ch.13!

Love,

PL


	14. CH13: On The Way Home

**A/n: **new chapter! R/R, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **don't own anything!

**Warning (s): **SC, AL, AC

'**Fame II'**

**18's House**

"It's useless. It just goes straight to her voicemail" 18 closed her flip phone a worried expression taking over her usually relaxed and beautiful features. It was seven o'clock on a Saturday morning and 18, along with Chichi, was still trying to reach Bulma any way she could so she could warn her about everything that was going on back on dry land. It all happened so fast it was hard to believe it was really happening. Mr. Lee had told Mr. Brooks about Bulma and Vegeta's 'strap throat' case; Mr. Brooks, concerned, had called both their parents and found out their parents thought their kids were at school. 18 had to confess otherwise a 'missing person' report was going to be filed for both of them. Ms. Briefs went crazy when she heard; Ms. Ouji was unusually calm which made Ms. Briefs relax a little bit

"He's a good guy" Vegeta's mother insisted "you don't need to worry. He'll take care of her" she kept saying. Both Bulma's parents and Vegeta's mother agreed to go to the ports at the crack of dawn to wait until Bulma and Vegeta arrived, worried that they wouldn't be ok, worried that something could happen to them. Chichi, 18 and the rest of them decided to stay behind and make phone calls. It was the safer way to go as they were unable to stop either parent from driving to the docks. The least they could do was warn them before they came back. It was a feeble attempt to prepare them for what was coming…which wasn't gonna be pretty…

Chichi sat on 18's bed joining her with a similar worried expression

"Then there's nothing we can do" she let out a sigh in defeat "Bulma's mother is gonna go ballistic on her. Vegeta's father" she shuddered "I don't even want to think about it. Our parents are gonna be so disappointed. All of us are gonna have to confess at some point. We lied to a lot of teachers. We could even get expelled-"

"Would you stop it already?" 18 was stressed out "worse comes to worse the _only_ thing we're gonna have to do is confess. Bulma and Vegeta are the ones stuck with the bad end of the deal and it's all our fault-"

"Our fault?" Chichi cut off enraged "how is this our fault? We were trying to cover their asses-"

"Exactly!" snapped 18 "we could've kept quiet instead of making up some stupid lie about a contagious disease that makes the whole thing look even more suspicious! Bulma and Vegeta don't even know we made it up! The one and only reason Brooks called their parents was to ask if they were ok; he wouldn't have called otherwise. It's our fault!" she emphasized the last words

"You're not blaming yourself for this!" Chichi furrowed her brows at the absurdity of it all "tell me you're not blaming yourself for this, 18"

"Who was 'the brains' of the whole plan?" 18 asked with sarcasm. Chichi tsked

"We all agreed, I mean, we could've just turned it down" she said. 18 sighed. Chichi wasn't exactly helping

"Come on" Chichi continued "we were just trying to help and-"

"We shouldn't have done it" 18 shook her head recognizing it was a huge mistake "we should've never messed with it. We shouldn't have gotten involved-"

"Hey" Goku entered 18's room "any luck?" he asked quickly

"No" Chichi said gloomily "what about you guys? Did you-"

"Goes straight to his voicemail" Goku said "I left two messages" he informed

"You were right Chichi. We _are_ in deep shit" said 18 "not just us but them too. We're all in real trouble…"

**The Middle of the Ocean – 9AM**

"Do you like it?" Bulma asked. She and Vegeta were naked and still in bed. Her lightweight body rested on top of his as he held himself up on his elbows staring at the gift Bulma had just handed him. Their lovemaking sessions throughout the previous night and current morning had left them worn-out. They had engaged in the act more than what they had slept naturally they were exhausted. Vegeta thought he could go for hours and hours…that was until he slept with Bulma. His opinion changed well after that. She just kept going and going and going…

"It's a size eight; six millimeter width" Bulma continued looking at a silver colored band in Vegeta's hands "the lady said it was made out of platinum. I wanted the words on the inside to be inscribed in white gold. So it's platinum and white gold" she added. Vegeta turned the band on his fingers taking a look at the insides of it. It read 'te amo'

"Means-"

"I know" Vegeta interrupted knowing fairly well it meant 'I love you' in Latin. She smiled softly

"Don't lose it" she kissed the side of his forehead "it cost a fortune" she added. Her lips traveled down his neck. Vegeta let his head roll to the side unconsciously giving her better access to the skin there. He closed his eyes. Her lips on him felt so damn good. Bulma tasted his skin with her tongue, so salty and sweet, so soft, so clean. She reached his ear from behind and sucked on the earlobe. Vegeta caught on the message. She wanted him again just like he wanted her. Not being one that hesitated in matters like these Vegeta turned and had her pinned beneath him before she could continue her torment on him

"Trying to turn me on, are you?" he held himself up

"And doing wonderfully at it I must say" she raised a brow arrogantly

"You wish" he lied. Bulma looked beneath the covers

"I'm not so sure about that" she smiled mischievously. They kissed. Vegeta entered her as they did. Bulma moaned in his mouth breaking the kiss to gasp a breath

"We need to head back" she whispered cupping his face in her hands as he sucked on her neck

"I know" he bit her softly penetrating deeper. Bulma moaned again

"We can go later" she gave up her attempt to do what was 'right'

"We can go later" they kissed, the couple initiating yet another steamy session…

**18's House **

"You have to stop freaking out, 18. I'm sure Bulma will understand" Chichi tried to be supportive as 18 was not only blaming herself for everything that had happened but she was on the verge of anger tears

"Why the hell did I think of it? Gosh, I'm so-"

"Hey" Raditz entered the room without knocking, a look of exasperation on his face

"What's going on?" Chichi asked impatient "Radz-"

"You've got to see this" he interrupted pacing around the room until finding the remote to 18's TV. He pressed the power button and switched channels

"…in ESPN quick news, Vegeta Ouji yet to sign contract with the University of Notre Dame. Ouji's father was reached for comment and had this to say about Vegeta: 'Vegeta is indecisive at the moment. He's looking at very promising contracts from different NFL teams. He's not sure whether to do academics or just stick to football.' When asked about the teams offering contracts he said: 'I can not name teams because it was a promise I made to my son. I will say the teams offering are well placed in the NFL. I'd be proud if Vegeta signed with any of them.' Vegeta could not be reached for comment. Other ESPN quick news, MLB Colleen Riviera started off with a W against Cincinnati…" the news reporter's voice became indistinct as the threesome stared at one another in silence and confusion

"I thought Vegeta had signed already" Chichi looked at Raditz

"I thought so too" 18 said in a similar tone

"I knew he hadn't" confessed Raditz "I just thought he'd sign before they found out" he signaled the TV. 18 narrowed her eyes at him

"Who else knew he hadn't signed before this? Were you the only one?" she asked knowing that for the guys, if one knew then so did the others

"Goku and Yamucha knew too" Raditz proved her right

"Actually…" Chichi looked down uneasy "I…knew as well…I just assumed he'd sign before…well-"

"How'd you know?" asked Raditz surprised

"Was I the only one of us that didn't know?" 18 stared at Chichi

"Bulma doesn't know either" said Raditz as if trying to make 18 feel better. 18 stood from her bed

"How come nobody told me?" she stared at Raditz

"I was going to" started Raditz

"18" Chichi stood from the bed now "when we found out that Vegeta hadn't signed we swore we wouldn't say a word. Vegeta doesn't want Bulma to know. I suggested keeping quiet so the word didn't spread" she stated. 18 blinked once, slowly, perplexed

"I'm sorry" said Raditz

"We really are sorry" Chichi continued "Vegeta didn't want-"

"So not only are you covering for Vegeta while he screws her over but you're hiding it from the people close to her so there's no chance in hell she ever knows?" 18 asked

"It's not like that" Chichi insisted "we're not telling anyone because we don't want to risk any chances. And he _is _gonna tell her…just not right now-"

"And you believe him!" 18 cut off "you believe him and you think I have a big mouth?" she furrowed her brows angered

"It's not that-"

"Shush" 18 pointed her finger at Raditz and his words came to a sudden stop "I'm not even started with you" she said

"18" Chichi started in a tone of repentance "I'm sorry. Vegeta was supposed to sign last week and he didn't. I was going to tell you-"

"Enough" 18 cut off with a menacing tone walking over to the door of her bedroom "I've heard enough" she opened the door "get out Chichi"

"But 18-"

"Get out!" she raised her voice. Chichi did as told and exited the room quietly. 18 shut the door behind her. She and Raditz now faced each other

"How could you not tell me?" 18 asked with a wounded expression

"It never came up" Raditz quickly defended "I would've told you if it had-"

"What do you mean it never came up?" she interrupted infuriated "did I _fail_ to mention it? Was I not _articulate_ enough? Did I forget to be _specific_? What?" she threw her hands in the air angrily

"No, I-"

"There is a reason you didn't tell me, Raditz" she cut him off "does it have to do with me telling Bulma? Did you think I would?" she asked. Raditz swallowed as if looking for the right thing to say

"Did you?" she pressed. He breathed profoundly

"I want you to know two things-"

"I don't wanna hear it" she attempted to walk past him

"Wait" his hands grasped her shoulders before she could step any further "wait" he requested again as she tried to break free. 18 stopped struggling

"What?" she asked annoyed

"I've never doubted you can keep a secret. I've trusted you enough times" he looked straight into her eyes

"Chichi was there the day Vegeta told us about not signing with Notre Dame. She overheard us talking, that's how she knew. No one told her anything" he informed. 18 listened intently

"She was probably the one that suggested not telling anybody because Vegeta didn't want Bulma to know" Raditz continued "I didn't tell you above all people because you hung out with her a lot more than any of us did excluding Vegeta but I promise I never meant to keep it from you 18. I just-"

"I can't believe this" she broke free from his now weakened embrace "this is wrong" she walked around the room "you know how hurt Bulma's gonna be if she finds out Vegeta is going to enter the draft-"

"It isn't the easiest decision for him to make, 18. You don't think he cares about her-"

"No" 18 scoffed "he wouldn't consider the draft if he really did" she added. He frowned

"You really don't get it, do you?" he scoffed "playing professional football has been his dream since he was twelve years old. He's been working his ass off to get there all this time but then Bulma shows up a step before he makes it and tells him to give it up for her. You think that's fair?" he asked

"It's not fair" 18 agreed "but that's how relationships go. They require time and effort and sacrifices. He should've known that before getting himself into one"

"Maybe she should be more understanding" Raditz said

"She does understand Raditz" 18 insisted "she doesn't want to be with him if he goes to the NFL. That's her choice just like it was his choice to enter the draft and forget about her" 18 pointed out. He breathed out

"We're fighting over stuff that doesn't concern either of us" they locked eyes "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't think it'd turn out to be a huge deal"

"It's ok" she closed up on him "I believe you"

"Thank you" he smiled softly

"That's strike two for you" she kissed him once "make sure it doesn't happen again or you'll strike out" she embraced her arms around his neck. Raditz embraced his broad arms around her waist

"It won't I promise" he assured kissing her "I love you" he whispered

"I love you" she smiled as they kissed again…

**On The Way Home**

Bulma and Vegeta called their latest session their last agreeing to head back in order to avoid any trouble that could rise as a result of their extended absence. Vegeta was driving the yacht at great speed. The harsh wind blew through his face as the sizzling rays of the sun kept him warm through the way. Droplets of fresh ocean water sprinkled down his face and body with every bounce the boat made. Bulma sat with him in between her legs. Her hands were embraced tightly around his stomach as the blurry panorama around her, along with the bounciness of the boat, stirred an enormous sense of fear within her

"Do you have to go so fast?" she yelled to make sure he heard her right

"The slower we go the higher the yacht's gonna spring up when the waves hit it. This is good speed" he assured. Bulma furrowed her brows wanting to convince herself that he was right. The harder she tried, however, the less she believed he was

"Have you checked your phone to see if we have a signal yet?" she yelled again. Vegeta kept a hand on the wheel while his other hand reached inside his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone a second later. Slowing down a bit he handed it to her

"I heard you" he looked at her from the corner of his eye "you don't have to yell" he added going back to driving the yacht

"Sorry" she smiled invisible for him to see. She then pulled the phone up to her face so to see the screen more clearly

"Eighteen missed calls?" she muttered doubtful "ten voicemails? What the…" she pressed different buttons until getting to the one that called his voicemail. The phone dialed quickly. She pressed it hard to her ear as the wind was making it most difficult for her to listen. The first message came on

"Vegeta, Goku here. There's a…we sort of…have a situation…uh you see….um, give us—me, give _me_ a call back when you get this. Talk to you later" Bulma furrowed her brows at the message

"That was odd" she pressed the phone to her ear as the second message began

"Hey man it's Radz. Listen there's a bunch of shit going on here. It's all a bit complicated. Give me a call and I'll be more than glad to go into details. Later" the second message was over…and it had left her just as confused as the first one had

"What the hell is going on?" she whispered listening as the third message played now

"Vegeta it's 18. There's a problem. We kinda messed up and now everybody knows where you guys were or are…I don't know. Anyway both your parents are waiting for you at the docks. I don't know what you can do but do something. Call back so we know you got the message…" the message went on but Bulma was frozen. The words echoed through her head. _Everybody knew_…

"Shit" cursed Bulma "they know" he came to a significant stop at the sound of her words

"What do you mean they know? Who's they?" he asked his temper rising

"Who do you think?" Bulma stood from the seat now "Our parents, the teachers, Brooks, they! The only people that weren't supposed to know where we were; they" she placed a hand on her forehead feeling like the open space around her didn't bear enough air for her to breathe. Vegeta had stopped completely now staring at the big nowhere in front of him as it took him a while to process the information

"What are we gonna do?" Bulma let her hand drop in defeat "what the hell are we gonna do?" her back was turned to Vegeta's as she stared at the horizon opposite his. His cell phone went off in her hand. She flipped it open immediately

"Hello"

"Bulma!" it was 18

"What is going on-?"

"Bulma. Don't freak out. It was all my fault-"

"Tell me what's going on"

"Long story cut short, your parents know. They're waiting for you at the docks. Vegeta's parents know too. They went with your parents-"

"How the hell do they know, 18? They weren't supposed to find out. Who told them-?"

"That would be me-"

"What? How could you-"

"You don't understand, Bulma. It's a fairly complicated situation. You need to come back. The longer you take to come back the angrier your parents are gonna be-"

"I'm not coming back until someone can explain to me what the hell is going on"

"Fine. It's your choice. The only thing I can say right now is that you're in enough trouble as it is. You should just come back. I'll explain everything when we can sit down and talk"

"Fine" Bulma hung up before 18 could say another word. She stared at Vegeta's naked backside

"We have no choice" said Vegeta as he stood from his seat "we have to go back" he walked up to her

"My parents are going to _kill_ me" Bulma assured as they came to face one another

"We could make a run for it" Vegeta suggested with a sly smirk

"We're not going to make a run for it!" she frowned "how can you suggest that when we're in as deep shit as we are-"

"Relax" said Vegeta "I'll take the blame and-"

"You're not going to do that" Bulma said insistently "I'm the one to hold responsible. It's my fault. I wanted something out of the ordinary for our anniversary and-"

"You think they'll believe it was your idea?" Vegeta frowned

"Why not?" Bulma asked defiantly

"Bulma, think about it" he stared into her eyes waiting for her to analyze. Bulma breathed profoundly. He was right. They'd never think of Bulma as the person in charge of the whole plan; not when Vegeta, who was best known for mischief, was involved. Their parents would never buy it. If anything they'd end up believing he convinced her to take the blame. She had forgotten her parents still saw her as an innocent little girl

"Then what are we going to do?" she sounded desperate now

"Let 'em talk all the shit they're gonna talk" Vegeta suggested "we'll figure something out later…"

**Home**

The trip back seemed shorter than a ride home from school. Although they couldn't deny they had an amazing time with nothing and nobody around them but the ocean, they feared what the outcome once they saw their parents was going to be. Whatever it was they knew two things for certain: one that it wasn't going to be pleasant and two that Vegeta's idea to keep quiet was best especially when saying something, anything at all, would just aggravate the whole issue. They knew that more than anything

Bulma hadn't placed her foot on the old wood path that made up the pier when her mother's screeching voice rang in her ears

"Bulma Briefs!" she yelled "you have _some _explaining to do young lady!" she walked down near the boat's parking space as Bulma attempted to get her luggage off the yacht

"Nice to see you too, mom" they stared at each other. She could see her mother had dark circles under her eyes. Her hair was messy and she hadn't bothered putting make up on. Her clothes were mismatched and her expression, although angry, looked worn out most. Bulma felt a sense of guilt take over her. Her mother had been worried all this time and there she was being a selfish bitch to her as if it was her mother's fault to worry. She sighed

"I'm sorry" said Bulma. Bulma's mother frowned

"Sorry isn't going to cover it, Bulma" she spat at her "pick up your things. We're going home. Now" she turned her back on Bulma walking away before Bulma could say another word. Vegeta walked outside standing to the side of Bulma

"She's mad" he remarked with irony as the blonde woman returned to the parking lot nearby getting inside Bulma's father car soon after. It was there they could see Dr. Briefs was waiting in it. His expression showed straight up disappointment. Bulma looked away quick

"Can we still make a run for it?" she faced Vegeta. Vegeta smirked

"Anytime" he shrugged his shoulders. Vegeta's mother made her way towards them now

"Well, well, well" Vegeta's mother stepped with every word. Bulma looked away from the woman out of shame more than anything else

"I have to go" she kissed Vegeta's cheek then walked past his mother with her luggage on hand leaving the pair solitary

"Vegeta" his mother shook her head in disappointment

"Is father here?" Vegeta asked

"He's packing" she answered shortly. He turned away as if trying to get away from her intent look

"Did you have a good time at least?" she raised a brow

"What do you care?" they locked eyes again "it's not your business" he replied in a heartless tone. Vegeta's mother tsked in disappointment

"You're my son, of course it is my business. I was worried something might've happened to you or the girl-"

"Sure" he frowned

"I wouldn't have been able to live with myself, Vegeta" she confessed "you have no idea what it felt like, the thought of loosing you. I just couldn't bear it" she added. Vegeta looked away. His mother cupped his face in one hand and for the first time since he was a kid he didn't pull away or resist her; he stood still

"So proud you" she half smiled "please let me know where you go when you disappear like this. I'll be good with just that" she pleaded

"Fine" he agreed in an attempt to shut her up. Before he could finish she had embraced him in an uncomfortable hug. He hesitated. Very few were the times his mother threw herself at him like this. Then again his mother was way more emotional than his father was. A reaction like this was just to be expected

"So Bulma" she said as she pulled away

"What?" Vegeta asked annoyed by the silence and awkward look his mother was giving him

"Nothing" she smiled as if keeping a secret "let's go inside, I'll help you with your bags" she stared at the boat

"Damn! I did a good job. This yacht is great" she said proudly. Vegeta was going to argue but his mother had grabbed onto his arm and was dragging him with her to the insides of the boat before he had a chance to speak. He had no choice. It beat getting yelled and cussed at for disappearing for day and a half, skipping classes and practice, and keeping everything undergrounds from her. Seemed good enough for him…

**Bulma's House **

"What has gotten into you?" Bulma's mother paced angrily around her daughter's bedroom her arms crossed tightly on her chest. Bulma sat on her bed quietly well aware of the fact that her mother was angry enough to bite. She had never seen her this mad. She had readied herself to take in the verbal spars and lectures eager for both her mother and father to speak already so it could all be over at last. Exhaustion was taking over her. She should've taken the time to sleep when she had the chance

"This is completely unacceptable" her mother continued "you were reckless and undisciplined and that behavior will not be tolerated in this house. We've raised you to follow our standards and you will not violate them because of that troublemaker-"

"He's not a troublemaker-"

"You will not speak until I'm done with you" her mother cut her off. Bulma rolled her eyes letting out a sigh

"Mr. Brooks called us" her mother continued "you want to know what he said? He said you had been reprimanded once before because of a school misdemeanor involving that boy. This is the first time you've been caught in something like this, Bulma. He's obviously not in your best interest-"

"Don't tell me what's on my best interest, mother. You don't know that" Bulma snapped almost not wanting to

"He is not!" her mother almost burst in angry tears. Bulma breathed profoundly

"Can I speak?" she asked quickly. Her mother, unable to find her tongue, agreed with a nod

"Ok" Bulma stood from the bed "I want you to know that I'm not a little girl anymore" her parents exchanged looks. Bulma ignored them and continued

"You guys have raised me well and I want you to know that I haven't taken that for granted; I really do appreciate it. With that said, there are a couple of things you need to be aware of starting today. One is that I am not going to be an exact replica of everything you've taught me. It's impossible. I will make mistakes, I will learn from them and I will move on. It's life-"

"But-"

"I'm not done yet, father" Bulma cut off quickly "two, I understand I've hardly ever failed you guys and I know that these sudden disappointments might take an effect on you that you've hardly ever experienced but please understand I'm seventeen years old. I'm not saying there's a bunch of fuck-ups on the way I'm just saying I'm young. Give me a chance to make my share of mistakes and learn from them. I don't want to go to college and be this ignorant nerd that people dislike because of her unawareness. I want to have experiences I can refer to when I'm in similar situations later on" she took a breath as her parents now stood together listening fixedly

"And third" Bulma went on "I'm in love with Vegeta. You may think he's a troublemaker, mom" she eyed her mother "and you may think he's got something else in his head, dad" she eyed her father "but he's the man I love. You can dislike it, you can disagree but that's the way it is. I'd really appreciate it if you could accept it already" she finished. Her mother stared at her father as if waiting for him to speak next. Dr. Briefs cleared his throat caught off guard

"Well…that's an…an interesting…interesting three points you've made there, Bulma" he fixed his glasses "I uh I must say there's basically nothing we can do" Bulma smiled as her mother's jaw dropped

"We've trusted you all this time and you've hardly ever let us down, like you say. I don't see why we shouldn't…you know…let you go…" he said

"Are you sure about this?" Bulma's mother narrowed her eyes at him. He nod once

"Yep. Yes I am" he said assuredly

"Thank you dad" Bulma ran into him and embraced him in a tight hug "I promise I will not let down you" she added in the hug

"You better not" he said as they pulled away "it's my neck on the line" they laughed quietly as Bulma's mother remained behind them with a stern expression

"Get ready for dinner. It will be served soon" Bulma's father ordered

"K…" Bulma agreed hurrying to the bathroom so to take a shower before dinner…

**Bulma's House - Later After Dinner**

The dinner was amazing, a bit quiet to her taste, but still enjoyable. Her mother was still angry that her word was vetoed over her father's and hers. Not to blame her, Bulma thought, for if it had been her she would've assumed a similar attitude. Putting the issue on the back of her head she focused on where she was now. The body on top of hers was warm and rock-built. The skin was soft and silky. His chest almost touched hers as their pupils burned into one another in silence. Nothing but the sound of their breath

"What did she say?" Vegeta asked in a low voice so not to let anybody but Bulma know he was there

"She called you a troublemaker" she giggled inaudibly as he let out a quiet chuckle

"I think she's wrong" Bulma continued as low as Vegeta had been earlier

"Why is that?" he kissed her chin then ran his lips through her jaw going down her neck rather quick

"I think I'm the troublemaker" Bulma cupped his face in her hands as she felt his tongue tasting the skin of her neck "you're just the one that gets caught" she smiled

"Very true" he smirked on the skin then sank his teeth in it softly producing a low moan from Bulma

"We have to be quiet" she reminded "she can not even suspect you're here" she added

"Don't worry" he entered her without notice. Bulma stifled a moan

"She'll never know" Vegeta let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. She smiled in pleasure

"Go fast" she requested

"Down to business I see" he pulled in and out of her quick "you're coming more than once tonight woman"

"Good…" with that the pair was off to yet another sexual encounter…

**End of Ch.13. **I think this one took a little less to update than the other ones did… yeah, it still took a while, I know. Blah blah. Sorry about the arguments it'll all get sorted out, I promise. **Thank** **you** for the wonderful, well thought **reviews**. I never knew my writing inspired people in such ways. Writing is a beautiful thing, isn't it? I thank you guys so much for the support. I'm glad you can appreciate the writing even when I take so long to update. Well, back to work on Ch.14. There's a lot of _twisted _ideas circling my head… hmm…. I might do something crazy! J/K! Everything's good. Don't worry. We'll have a nice little end to this story…I mean not that its coming up… cause it isn't I promise. I hope everyone's ok. Hope you guys are taking care of yourselves. As always, you'll read me soon. Good luck with your own writings. Read me later!

PL


	15. CH14: A Mother Knows Best?

**A/n: **I apologize for not updating sooner. I really do. Hope you like this chapter! Read A/n at the end of the chapter and please review (it'll only take a second). Thank you for reading my story!

**Warning (s): **AC, SC, AL

**Disclaimer: **don't own them!

* * *

'**Fame II'

* * *

**

"God I'm so tired of this already" Bulma complained

"Get used to it. We've got two more weeks" said Chichi

"So patronizing" 18 wanted to burst into tears

"We'll be fine" Raditz assured. Goku walked beside him

"I hope so. We're missing practice for this" he said

"I could give a shit less" Vegeta spoke now. Three weeks had gone by since the 'little' incident with Bulma and Vegeta had taken place. Mr. Brooks had called in their parents as well as the parents of the group 'covering' for them. Dr. Ox-King was surprised to meet with Dr. Briefs _and _Dr. Gero. Ms. Briefs shared a word or two with Ms. Ouji but wasn't exactly happy to see her let alone speak to her. The Son grandparents were confused by all this. They could understand Raditz getting into such predicaments but not Goku! They were appalled to say the least! The parents and principal Brooks could only agree on one form of punishment that would teach their kids never to mess with the school rules again: detention. They had been right on target

"I hate this" Christine whined "it's like being sentenced to death!"

"Worse" Chichi and Bulma spoke at the same time the group finally making it to the room in which they were to spend the rest of their afternoons in until the semester ended

"Good afternoon" a tall mid-skinned brunette greeted with her hair pinned up in a bun "I'm Ms. Anderson. This is the start of your fourth week of detention. Take a seat where you have been assigned. You can study on your own, whatever class you want, the alarm will go off at exactly five o'clock indicating it's time to go. No chewing gum, no drinking, no eating, no cell phones, no laptops, and absolutely NO talking" she said sternly

"Gosh does she really have to go through the whole thing every. single. day?" Chichi muttered to 18

"I wouldn't want you to forget" Anderson raised her voice making Chichi stare up at her "it wouldn't be proper of me now would it?" she smirked hypocritically. Bulma breathed out

"Let's just get it over with" she walked in the classroom leading the group after her…

* * *

The gang had been appointed to specific seats, all in one horizontal row, leaving an empty chair in between. Vegeta sat on the far left with Bulma to the right of him. Goku sat beside Bulma with 18 to his right. Chichi sat beside 18 with Raditz to her right and Christine sat on the far right seat all of them in perfect view to the teacher. Because Anderson had taken away their main technological communication sources they had all come to rely in other much more primitive means…

"Pass it to Vegeta" Goku whispered to Bulma handing her a folded piece of paper. Bulma grabbed it faster than the teacher's eye could muster. At the same speed she handed it to Vegeta. Vegeta unfolded the page slowly so not to make it rustle. As he spread it out on top of his notebook he read what was written within it

"_I think I'm gonna pop the question" _it said. Vegeta felt his breath get caught in his throat. He quickly wrote his response on the page. Meanwhile Raditz was handing Chichi a different folded page

"18" he said. Chichi did as told. 18 grabbed the sheet of paper and unfolded it on top of her books

"_Goku's gonna ask Chichi to marry him" _it said. 18 squealed making everyone in the room, including the teacher, turn to her

"Sorry. Leg cramp" she blushed. Anderson shook her head going back to her book. 18 looked at Raditz with eyes so wide they could pass as basketballs. Raditz shrugged his shoulders with furrowed brows. He had no idea when the whole thing had originated in the first place. He was at a loss. Vegeta's response came back to Goku

"_Kakarot don't be a fool!" _it said. Goku shook his head and resumed to write his reply. Christine gave Raditz a folded notebook page

"_What is going on?"_ it read. Raditz went on to tell her. Bulma was beginning to wonder too. She turned to Vegeta while he was looking and mouthed the words

"What?" to which Vegeta rip a new page from his notebook and started to write. Christine was awestruck when she read the news. She looked at Chichi then at Goku then back at Chichi then back at Goku. She couldn't believe it. He was actually going to do it! Vegeta got Goku's response to his message

"_I've thought about it. We're going our separate ways for college and I love her. I don't want to lose her" _he said. Vegeta scoffed at the absurdity of it all. He handed Bulma his response to her question then went on to reply to Goku. Bulma quietly opened up the page and read on

"_Kakarot's gone mad! He's proposing to the witch!" _it said. Bulma rolled her eyes with a smile. Vegeta had such a peculiar way with words. She began writing. 18 sent a sheet of paper back to Raditz

"_I hope I'm maid of honor" _it said. Raditz shook his head

"What?" he asked out loud making Anderson look up again

"What is going on here?" she asked. The row of students seemed to freeze suddenly "well one of you better find your tongue" the old professor demanded

"I was just asking what the time was" Bulma blurted out. Everyone turned to her now. The professor narrowed her eyes

"You would Briefs" she said with irony then again returned to her book. Bulma breathed out. As did the rest of them

"_When is this happening?" _was Bulma's message to Vegeta

"_Idiot! What makes you think marriage is going to be any help!?"_ was Vegeta's message to Goku. 18 received a new message now

"_What's going on?" _it was from Chichi. The blonde swallowed hard. Of all the liars in their little clique she had to go ahead and ask the worse of them

"_We've talked about getting married before. I just think today is the perfect day to ask her" _Goku's response came back to Vegeta. Vegeta grunted

"_Hopefully he'll realize what a mistake it is and not carry on with this absurd proposition" _was Vegeta's response to Bulma. Bulma shook her head. Vegeta could be so 'tactful' at times

"_Let's talk when we get out. It's l-o-n-g" _18 replied to Chichi's message. Chichi tsked annoyed. She wrote on the piece of paper…

**Five Hours Later…**

Five hours in detention were enough to make the whole gang wish they were somewhere, _anywhere_, but school. Goku, Chichi, Bulma and Vegeta took off immediately. Yamucha drove to school to pick up Christine which left Raditz and 18 to themselves. They hung out by Raditz's car

"You look tired" Raditz commented as he put both his and 18's book bags in the trunk of his red mustang convertible

"It's this project thing" 18 yawned weakly "I'm stressed out. I haven't even started the general mixture models and we still have to do chain reaction, chemical imbalance and chemical reaction models. I can't stop thinking about it" she sat on the edge of the trunk

"What _would _make you stop thinking about it?" Raditz stood before her leaning in to kiss the top of her head

"A cookies and cream ice cream shake" 18 described. Raditz chuckled at the randomness of it

"Alright" he kissed her lips "we'll get it" he smiled

"You think it's a good idea?" 18 sounded skeptical "we don't have a lot of time and-"

"Stop" Raditz pulled her to her feet "we'll eat ice cream, have a good time, come back and finish studies for today. That's our schedule" he said

"You better hope this schedule of yours works" 18 embraced her arms around his neck "otherwise, the chances of me getting all of this done before Friday will be slim to none" she kissed him. Raditz smiled in the kiss

"I promise you" he whispered looking into her eyes. She pressed their noses together

"I expected you to" they chuckled at the same time as they kissed…

**Bulma's House**

Bulma sat in between Vegeta's legs her bare back against his nude chest. School was only proving futile these days. It was more of an obstacle than anything else; because of school they couldn't really have each other until the end of the day. They didn't mind the time as much as they minded finally getting to it…

Bulma tilt her head to the side as Vegeta ran his smooth lips down the creamy skin of shoulder. He loved the feel of her naked following their usual after-school lovemaking session. Her skin tasted sweet and it'd stay warm for hours to come. He loved the smell of her hair; loved how her hands entangled in his hair as they felt each other breathe. Vegeta ran the tip of his fingers up and down her arms slowly feeling her skin grow goosebumps. Her nipple hardened as he grabbed a hold of her breast

"Vegeta" Bulma whispered quietly

"Hn" he bit on the skin of her neck now. Bulma held his hand on her breast with hers. They were intoxicated in pleasure. It was hard to want anything but sex at this particular moment. She smiled weakly as the tip of his thumb and index fingers played with her nipple

"We have to study" she breathed

"Sure" he smirked on her skin. Bulma gave into him. It was the millionth time she had chosen him over anything else. She hated being this addicted to him. It made her feel vulnerable. Vegeta turned her around so she was now facing him

"Do you ever think of us after college?" the question caught Vegeta completely off-guard. He thought about what to say and could tell by Bulma's face this was one of those quick yes or no questions that if answered incorrectly would cause all hell to break loose

"Vegeta?" Bulma dragged his attention to her

"Hn?" he shook his head

"I asked you something" she spoke sternly. Vegeta breathed out

"Do you?" he asked making her smile

"Yes. Now answer my question" she responded. Vegeta clenched his jaw then nodded, barely. Bulma smiled even wider

"Good" she kissed him "now can you please, please make love to me. I'm desperate" she smiled invitingly. He laid her down holding himself above her in a push up form

"I don't mind fucking you" he kissed her

"_I_ don't mind fucking _you_" she said making him actually chuckle

"Let's just see" he gave her a sinister look "about that…"

**Goku's House**

"Baby?" Chichi was in bed with Goku resting on her chest

"Huh?" Goku looked up at her

"Do you ever really wonder what our lives would be like if we hadn't met each other?" she asked entangling her fingers in his hair. Goku thought for a second

"I don't know" he shrugged his shoulders "different" he finally said

"I think they'd be boring" said Chichi "I like loving you" she caressed the side of his face with the back of her fingers "I wouldn't want things any other way"

"But you don't know things any other way" said Goku. Chichi nodded

"I know. I just don't think they could be better than this, than right here, than right now" she said

"Will you marry me?" Goku asked, finally, he felt his chest loosen up. Chichi froze. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't find the words to say. She suddenly seemed to forget how to speak

"What?" she managed to mumble breathlessly

"Will you marry me?" Goku asked again "I love you and I thought-"

"Goku" Chichi sat up. She waved her hands in front of her face trying to hold back the tears welling up in her eyes "honey I-I d-don't know w-what to s-say" she covered her mouth with a hand

"Well you can say yes…or…no-"

"Gosh of course yes!" she cried with a big smile embracing her arms around Goku's neck "I can't believe…we're doing this" she looked into his face. Goku reached beside him and pulled a little black box in between their chests that read 'Tiffany's' on top

"I'm not ok with it but I can make it up to you" he opened it. The ring was beautiful. It was platinum with a mid-sized white stone on top and little sparkling diamonds circling the band

"What are you talking about?" Chichi grabbed the ring and slid on her ring finger. It fit perfectly "Goku this is beautiful" they locked eyes again "I can't believe…this is so unreal!" she squealed "I love you" they kissed. Goku felt accomplished. For having such a hard time trying to find the ring he thought was perfect for her things surely went a lot smoother than he thought they would

"What do we do?" asked Chichi

"Telling your dad and grandpa Gohan is probably a good start" they laughed

"I love you" Chichi held his chin and kissed him "let's get dressed. I want to tell the world" she squealed again. Goku stared at her absorbing everything that was her essence. Chichi was never more beautiful than the times he made her happy and every time he made her happy he felt revitalized, carefree…he felt alive

"Alright" he agreed thinking of heading over to her father's before his grandparents. In all honestly if he could he would put his grandparents off until the marriage was set and done

"We'll go to my father's first" Chichi said. _Good_ thought Goku _couldn't agree more…_

**Soda Pub **

"You know" 18 started drinking from the mint chocolate chip milkshake she had finally decided to get "I think it's weird this is really coming to an end. Like high school is almost over. It's kinda hard to get used to the idea"

"Well" started Raditz seated across from her licking his rocky mountain ice cream cone. The pair had settled in an old traditional but stylish ice cream store well-known for their cheap but deliciously hand-made ice cream. The taste was so particular it had come to acquire a particular interest in people around the area "come to think of it it's not such a bad thing. I'm kinda ready to get out of here. It's about time" he sounded reasonable. 18 sighed

"I guess you're right. I'm still going to miss everybody" she said nostalgic

"Even Vegeta?" Raditz asked making her smile. She locked eyes with him

"Even Vegeta" the blonde assured

"Even Chichi? And Goku?" asked Raditz again. She nodded

"Everyone"

"Krillin?" he arched a brow now. 18 swallowed hard. Her face became serious

"I'm going to miss him just like I'm going to miss everybody else Radz" she said. Raditz looked uncertain

"You're sure about that?" he asked almost not daring to. 18 rolled her eyes with a smirk

"Yes I'm sure" she stood and walked close to him "what I'm not sure of though" she embraced her arms around his neck "is if my boyfriend's up for some ass-kicking later tonight at the old station" she raised a brow suggestively

"You mean playstation?" asked Raditz

"Of course. I wouldn't be talking of anything else" 18 said flirtatiously

"And the…uh… 'ass-kicking' would be coming from my part no?" he asked

"Definitely my part" 18 clarified

"Oh your part" Raditz said with irony "I take it we're playing a girl game then-"

"Don't make me talk Raditz Son!" 18 cut him off "I won last time. Fair and square" she smiled mischievously. Raditz was going to speak but her natural beauty, unlike anything else in the world, actually left him speechless

"Nothing to say? You shouldn't. I beat you ten times in a row" 18 broke the daze in which he had quickly fallen into

"I won the last two rounds" said Raditz in his defense

"Which puts you two to…ten?" 18 snickered

"What matters is not how you start but how you finish" he said. 18 shrugged her shoulders

"Whatever makes you feel better honey" she said. Raditz wanted to speak again but refrained admiring now her feisty persona

"You're so" Raditz breathed out "amazing" he added defeated. 18 blushed

"Aw" she kissed his cheek "that's cute honey but nothing's keeping me from beating your ass tonight" she dragged him to the car by the hand

"We have to study-"

"We will. We're playing after" 18 stopped in front of him "deal?" she asked. Raditz rolled his eyes

"Fine. Deal" they looked ahead of them and spotted the same exact thing. It was Marron. She was with a guy…a guy that looked the exact opposite of Krillin; tall, dark skin, dark hair, toned

"Oh my-"

"What the-" the couple spoke in unison dumbfounded at the situation before them. Marron seemed to be having the greatest of times all embraced in this guy's arms. They even kissed a couple of times which left clear what the girl was doing: she was cheating on Krillin

"How are we gonna tell him?" 18 managed to breathe out

"_We_ are not going to say anything" Raditz said making her frown

"He's our friend Raditz, whether you admit to it or not, we can't just ignore that we saw her with this guy" 18 said. Raditz breathed out

"What is it with us always being in the middle of everybody else's shit? It's not out business 18! We're not going to do anything about it because it's not our business-"

"No _you _aren't going to do anything about it" 18 said sternly "I'm going to Krillin's. I'm telling him" she walked away

"Come on! What are you--" he stopped as she turned to face him "you can't just walk up there and tell him you saw Marron making out with some dude on the street-"

"Why not-"

"Open your eyes 18!" Raditz grabbed her shoulders "eight months ago we destroyed everything that mattered to him to be together. We don't even know if he's over it and you're telling me you wanna do it all over again-"

"I'm doing the right thing" the blonde broke free from his embrace "even if it hurts him right now I'm sure he'll be grateful later on" she said. Raditz shook his head in disbelief

"Then go. Go tell him" he said angrily "and tell him I said hi while you're at it" he unlocked his car and opened the door but 18 shut the door closed before he could get in

"You're being a selfish asshole. I cannot believe you" 18 frowned "he's your friend-"

"What do you want me to do!? He barely talks to me!" he raised his voice and watched 18's expression at the same time. She was taken aback

"I want to go home" she walked around the car, opened the door to the passenger seat and got in, no other words shared between the two. Raditz breathed out. This was going to be a long night…

**Bulma's House**

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Sure. Wow. Yeah that's amazing. Really? That's cool! Yep. Sure thing" Bulma was on the phone with none other than Chichi. Vegeta could already tell what the conversation was about. _He did it. What a fool. I wouldn't be caught dead proposing to that witch. Not in a million years _he thought to himself. He wanted to continue doing his English homework but Bulma, seating aside him on her bed, was enough to distract him. Her presence alone was invigorating. His body ached for hers unlike anything he had ever felt. Perhaps it was the fresh aroma circling them having just taken a shower. The sweet taste of her skin, the smoothness of her lips…her lips…on his skin…

"Yeah Vegeta and I were just studying. Yep. Uh-huh. Alright. Sure. Call me later. Alright. Me too. Bye" Bulma hung up. She turned to Vegeta

"Chichi's getting married" was the first thing she said "doesn't that sound crazy to you?" Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. Bulma sighed

"I think it's surprising. I mean they've been together for five years and all but marriage? It's a little out there you know" she said snickering

"Kakarot better be able to keep his shit together" said Vegeta "nationals are next week"

"Already?" asked Bulma. Vegeta frowned at her "I'm sorry. You know I try to keep up with it. I just can't all the time" she said

"You _can _come to the games. Everyone knows you're my woman" said Vegeta. Bulma rolled her eyes

"I am also your girlfriend, Bulma, the greatest love of your life" she stated proudly. Vegeta raised a brow

"What makes you think you're the greatest?"

"Honey, as far as I'm concerned, no one and I mean no one has ever loved you better than me. Survey says? Point Bulma" she winked

"You're delusional" Vegeta turned back to his book. Bulma crawled close to him kissing the side of his face

"Are you reading?" she asked distracting him

"Not really" he turned and she kissed him before he had a chance to speak again. Vegeta lay back leaving her to sit on top of him with her legs straddled to the sides of his hips

"I don't like that shirt on you. We need to take it off" she smirked. Vegeta sat up and leaned in with his lips against her ear as she attempted to rid him of his clothes

"I don't like that thong on you" he whispered making her giggle

"I don't like those pants" she said

"I don't like this top" he pulled from the strap so it would fall off her shoulder then let his lips take possession of the newly exposed skin

"We'll study later" suggested Bulma

"Yeah…"

**Chichi's House**

"Married?" Chichi's father, the great Ox-King, was speechless

"Yes daddy" Chichi spoke up looking at Goku in some sort of trance "we decided today" she smiled sheepishly. Ox-King furrowed his brows

"Uh…" he looked at Goku "I'm gonna bring some champagne to celebrate. Goku come help son" he said

"Sir" Goku stood and followed Ox-King to the kitchen. As soon as he stepped in the room he was pressed against the nearest wall a big hand around his throat

"Married!? What the hell were you thinking!? You're seventeen years old! Both of you!" the big man whispered sounding like a desperate psychopath, an identity he would soon assume if his daughter were to really carry on with the idea

"Can…let…go…ugh…" Goku could barely speak. The Ox-King's grip on his throat was tight enough to cut off respiration. The older man let go watching the boy fall to his knees gasping for air

"I bought a penthouse in New York" Goku said weakly "it's my wedding gift" he panted as he stood from the floor

"It's preposterous!" Ox-King exclaimed "Chichi is not ready for marriage. She's barely ready for college!" he insisted

"No. _You're _not ready for her being ready for college" Goku's observation made the Ox-King re-think the situation

"You kids sure you know what you're doing?" he asked. Goku swallowed then nodded once

"Yes"

"Well…" silence "I'm not opposing though if you ask me I don't like it one bit" silence, again "you've always been like a son to me, Goku, and I don't mind having you around" he pat Goku on the back "it's your lives. It's your choices. Just make sure you do things right. Marriage is a lot of work, especially in college. You'll have other things going too" he said. Goku nodded

"We know that. It's part of the reason we're doing it" he said

"Ok then…welcome to the family I guess…"

**The Son Household **

"Go! Go!"

"No, no, no!"

"Ha!" 18 exclaimed "beat you again. Gosh I'm hot!" she smiled

"Whatever" Raditz shook his head defeated. They were going at it, the station, every Wednesday at nine o'clock

"Want another round?" the blonde asked

"Since what matters to me is how I finish _not_ how I start I'm gonna have to pick you up on that one" said Raditz

"Good. I love the fighting spirit!" she giggled

"Alright that's it" Raditz stood from the bed and grabbed 18's small form with all the manly force he possessed then threw her over his shoulder. 18 squealed in a high-pitched tone. The tall male laid her on his bed throwing himself on top of her and getting to her ticklish spots

"Time to put a stop on that ego" he kept tickling her

"Stop it!" she giggled loudly

"Say the magic word" Raditz stopped staring into her eyes for a second

"Kiss me" said 18 sweetly. Raditz did as told

"Kiss me again" she giggled. Raditz did as told again making the kiss last this time. The couple rearranged in bed to a position where they were more comfortable. Raditz held himself up above her as they panted into the lips of the other

"You know what we never talk about?" 18 slid a strand of his hair behind his ear cupping his face in her hands

"Politics?" asked Raditz

"Sex" said 18 explicitly. Raditz arched his brows

"I dunno. What do you think?" he asked. 18 shrugged her shoulders

"I don't know, I mean, it doesn't have to be like right now but…you know in the future…" she said suggestively

"Oh so there is a future for us?" asked Raditz. 18 snorted

"Shut up" she smacked his shoulder playfully. He kissed her

"I'm tired" they kissed again

"Me too. Let's just go to bed" said 18

"Agreed…"

**Bulma's House**

Bulma was sleeping on top of Vegeta when the door to her room became open. They were so tired they never heard it until a blurry unclear figure with blonde hair was standing before them with a sheet of paper on hand

"I thought it was a misunderstanding" Bulma's mother showed the paper to Bulma. Her grades for English AP all added up to a low B

"Mom I-"

"Get dressed Bulma" the blonde turned away and walked out the room. Bulma shut her eyes tiredly

"Mom" she called standing from the bed and wrapping a couple of bed sheets around her naked body. The blue-haired female then ran after her mother…

* * *

"Mom?" Bulma walked in her parents' bedroom. Her mother was seated on the edge of the bed staring in front of her at nothing in particular. She remained still and silent. Bulma breathed out

"Mom I'm sorry-"

"I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to tell me the truth" they locked eyes "don't lie to me" Ms. Briefs demanded

"Ok"

"You had sex with him?" she asked. Bulma looked to the ground then back into her mother's. She nodded

"I did" her heart skipped a beat just saying the words. Ms. Briefs breathed profoundly

"Did you use protection?" she sniffled. Bulma nodded again

"Yes" she said "I've been using birth control" she added. The blonde woman in her late thirties nodded standing from the bed

"Bulma you're not even eighteen years old" she started in a very serious tone

"I wanted to tell you, I just, I didn't know how" Bulma said. Bulma's mother shook her head

"Where do I begin?" she said overwhelmed "you're failing English AP. You got lower Bs on your last two tests. The Science professor has had to give you extra time to prepare for tests more than twice. The Math AP professor thought you were having a family crisis because of the grade of your last exam. Principal Brooks is appalled. The teachers have nothing good to say about you or about Vegeta. You have lowered your grades, both of you" she finished enraged

"And that's all that matters to you isn't it? Grades, how good or how bad I look on the paper-"

"Bulma don't be absurd-"

"I am _not_ finished mother! There's always something wrong about the guys I date. If it's not the money it's his race. If it's not his race then it's the money. It's if it's neither then you'll find something new to object to and I am not breaking up with him! Not this time!" she yelled. Her mother scoffed

"What your father and I did back then was for your own good. You know that" she argued

"No mom. It was for _your _own good for the sake of your reputation so people wouldn't talk about us. Then you realized they talked about us anyway and we moved. This doesn't have to do anything with dad opening up a new company here. He could've flied in his jet just like he does whenever there's new openings around the globe. I am not stupid" she narrowed her eyes

"That boy wasn't in your best interest in the first place" Bulma's mother said. Bulma scoffed with a sardonic smile

"Who's to say? You?" she shook her head "please mother-"

"What happened with him was bad for your reputation more than anything. Girls at the private school called you names, didn't they? That was part of the reason we decided to move Bulma. It wasn't all just us" Bulma's mother said "or did you so quickly forget that it was because you slept with him that your father and I were so apprehensive?" as she released the words Vegeta was walking towards the room but stopped cold when he heard. His mind could only go back in the memories…

"_You know what, Vegeta? You're the most self-centered asshole I have ever met" _

"_Now I'm an asshole-"_

"_Yes. You are! It didn't matter to me that you weren't a virgin. I've heard thousands of stories about you stories about you sleeping with plenty of women for the sake of it. Do you honestly think I care?"_

"_It's your choice-"_

"_Yes! It is my choice! And I chose to be with you regardless", what difference would it have made?", "yes, Vegeta, I am a virgin if that's all that matters to you" _

She had lied to him. She had straightforwardly, intentionally, lied to him

"I can't believe you just said that" Bulma was shattered. She turned and was going to exit the room when she came face to face with Vegeta. His look felt like a thousand knifes ripping through her skin and tearing up her heart. Literally

"Vegeta I-"

"Don't" he shook his head then continued past her and down the stairs

"Wait. I-" she attempted to stall him but the door shutting closed was indicative that he was gone. She breathed out

"This is your fault" Bulma entered her parent's bedroom enraged

"Sweetie I know that mentally you are probably capable of sustaining a physical relationship with someone you care about a lot. But your body is not prepared for something like this. You are not fully grown. And emotionally I mean-".

"Don't start. I don't want to hear it-"

"You have to think it's a possibility Bulma. You're young. Both of you are"

"It's not about that" Bulma frowned "it's never about that for us" she walked away and out the room. Bulma's mother breathed out defeated. What was she going to do with her?...

**The End. **Whew! Alright guys! The reviews gave me a jump-start!! I'll be updating this story again soon. This chapter was hard b/c I had to set the plot for the second half of the story (though halves haven't been determined yet) so I just had to determine where the story takes off. Anyway, those of you that write long stories know what a hassle that is. Those of you that don't…well it is _a_ hassle. Lol! Ok about the story Bulma and Vegeta…yikes! Not looking too bright for them. That's all I can say. 18 and Raditz entering a sweet phase in their relationship, I love it! Krillin and Marron…no comment. Goku and Chichi…again…yikes! Stay tuned for what's coming up! Thanks for the supportive reviews! This chapter's for you!!

Love,

PL


	16. CH15: You and Me and All of the People

**A/n: **this is a reminder. In the last note I mentioned this isn't your regular high school fic. I will repeat: it is important that you understand this. Alright! Without further due…chapter 15!!!

**Disclaimer: **don't own anything…

**Warning(s): **AC, AL, SC

**Fame**

**Goku's House**

"So you're getting married?" Goku's grandfather, a businessman still fresh for his old age, flashed one of his brightest smiles. He, his wife, Goku and Chichi had gathered in the family room to look over the big plans and have some wine while at it

"Son, I couldn't be more proud of you" Gohan sipped from his glass of wine "she's a jewel. Very fine young lady" they shared a laugh

"Thank you" Chichi blushed

"We'll have a big wedding at the old Chateau Plaza" the older man held his glass high before him "let's make a toast" everyone followed his example "to the most beautiful couple ever to get engaged" they clink their glasses together

"Oh!" Gohan's wife, Mrs. Lillian Son, who was often better known as Lily, stood from the couch euphorically "come with me, Chichi. I have something I have to show you!" she said excitedly. Chichi stood a little skeptical

"You'll like it" old Gohan said "go on" he indicated. Chichi and Lily left the room quickly

"Ah" the older man drank some more of his wine "how fast you kids grow up" he said thoughtfully

"We'll come visit during Christmas" said Goku

"Yep" Gohan nodded "let me tell you something about marriage Goku" he started. Goku sat comfortably on his chair. He figured every grown person he shared the news with would probably give him the same sort of speech. He really already knew what the point was: marriage is hard. You have to work at it. He had been working at their relationship for five years and things had run smoothly. He couldn't understand why things would be different now…

**Vegeta's House**

Bulma walked in the house without knocking. She needed to find Vegeta before he took off somewhere and disconnected himself from the world like he usually did whenever he was angry or sad or both. Bulma's mother was casually walking around the house when she spotted her

"Bulma…is it?" she asked uncertain

"Where is Vegeta?" Bulma asked distressed. The lady found the reaction strange for Bulma's otherwise sweet nature

"He's in his room. Is there something wrong?" she asked

"I need to talk to him" said Bulma "please" she sniffled. Vegeta's mother took a good look at her. Her face was splotchy, from crying, by the looks of it. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and she was dressed as if she had put something together without really minding whether it looked appropriate. The woman shook her head

"W-well y-yes sure-" Bulma didn't let her finish as she raced up the steps quickly. Vegeta's mother breathed out. What was it this time?

**-O-**

"Vege-"

"What do you want?" Vegeta didn't give her a chance. A stony expression took over his prominent features. Bulma stood still

"I wanted to tell you what really happened" her knees felt weak. His presence was unsympathetic. Vegeta looked away from her

"You already lied to me once. How do I know you're not doing it again?" he asked. Bulma sighed

"You're just gonna have to trust me-"

"Why should I?" Vegeta asked angered

"For us" Bulma spoke with a stern expression "and because I'm not leaving until you hear me out" she added clearly. He narrowed his eyes at her

"When Tim and I got together we were in a private school almost the same as this one" Bulma started. Vegeta crossed his arms on his chest as if settling to listen

"We even had the same social structure with the _money fortunate _and the _money unfortunate_" she shook her head at the absurdity of it all "I was a freshman in high school and he was a senior from one of our well-known cliques. I was naïve. I mean honestly I thought he was the real thing" her breath trembled as she spoke "so when prom came around I agreed to do it with him the second he asked me to. We went to a private room and we started it" they locked eyes "and as soon as it started it stopped. I was terrified and it was clear it was an awkward situation for him too" she breathed out "so that was it. He understood how I felt and we agreed never to bring up the topic again unless I felt comfortable doing so. I told my best friend what happened and she spread the word wanting to get back at me because she liked Tim. We had a horrible fight and she ended up calling my parents and telling them what we did. You can imagine the rest" they stared at each other in complete silence

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Vegeta asked frowning

"Because" Bulma breathed out "I didn't want you to think lowly of me. If I'd said I wasn't a virgin and we ever had sex" she spoke shyly "Tim and I only tried that one time. I basically…had…no experience" she shrugged her shoulders

"It wouldn't have made a difference" Vegeta said serious. Bulma tsked

"Yes it would've Vegeta. How many of the girls you slept with were virgins?" she asked

"The reason I slept with them has nothing to do with that" Vegeta responded

"It's not about reasons" Bulma said softly "the point is you already _knew _they had done it before you slept with them-"

"And?" Vegeta asked annoyed

"_And_" Bulma scoffed "you had certain expectations. You know how I was when we first did it. Would you've agreed that I had done it before?" she asked. Vegeta stared at her

"It still wouldn't have made a difference. You weren't interested in fame, you weren't interested in money and you weren't after my dick. That's all I needed to know" he stated

"You've known that all along" Bulma said "what difference does it makes then Tim and me?" she asked. Vegeta rubbed his eyes tiredly

"I don't-" he breathed out walking over to his bed to take a seat. Bulma did the same settling herself beside him. Her aroma was intoxicating

"I'm sorry" she said. Vegeta seemed lost in thought. He locked eyes with her

"You thought about us doing it even before-"

"Oh yeah" Bulma admitted composed "I liked you, I mean, it was pretty obvious" she blushed. He stared at her

"Don't" Bulma covered his eyes with her hand "I look like shit" she said

"You've looked worse. Trust me" Vegeta remarked sadistically

"Shut up" she pulled from her hair tie to let her flowing blue hair down. She then walked in front of Vegeta and took a seat on him straddling her legs around him

"I know you thought about us doing it even before we got together" she said

"Not at all" said Vegeta making her chortle

"What are we going to do about my mother…"

**Goku's House **

"I know it's a bit vintage but we can fix it up just right" Lily spoke "it will look gorgeous on you honey"

"Wow" the girls were holding a white sparkling wedding dress before their eyes

"Yes. Suzette left me in charge of it" the older woman stared at the dress nostalgic "when we were at the hospital" she shook her head "she longed to see her boy marry. It's what every mother wants, no?" she smiled gloomily. Chichi breathed out

"Lily it's a beautiful dress" she started "but I can't"

"What do you mean you can't?" Lillian asked surprised. Chichi turned away from her walking about the room

"Tell me something" she stopped to face her "do you think this is a good idea?"

"Why of course it is! Suzette wouldn't have wanted it any other way! It was her dress!" said Lillian. Chichi tsked

"No the dress!" she said "this! Engagement! Getting married!" she sighed "I mean does it even make sense?"

"Well" Lillian put the dress down "I-I don't know what to say" she walked close to Chichi

"I keep thinking about it" Chichi said pensive "I can't help wondering if it's right" she added

"Oh honey nothing is ever _right _in life" Lillian spoke up "all you have is choices. You visualize what your life is going to be with each choice and you make your final decision. I could've married anybody else but I chose Gohan. He was the only one that could sweep me off my feet back then and up to this day he still does" she said

"That's the whole point" said Chichi "how do I know Goku's not the only one that can make me feel like this? What if there's something else?" she asked confused

"You just" Lily breathed out "when you know you know. That's the only thing I can say. If you think he's worth spending the rest of your life with then you're doing the right thing. If you don't then you need to act now…or it's 'forever hold your peace'…"

**Vegeta's House**

"No way!" Vegeta's mother was clearly upset "there is no way I am supporting you two! She'll go mad! We are on negative terms as we speak!"

"Well at least you can't get much worse" Vegeta asserted with a sly smirk

"That's not the point Vegeta Ouji" Vegeta's mother said sternly

"It's just until she understands Ms. Ouji" Bulma spoke now "my mother is a stubborn woman. Sometimes you just need to do certain things to make her realize she's not always right" she said

"There are no rights and wrongs here. A mother does what she thinks is best for her child even when others may not agree" said the woman

"Please Ms. Ouji. I promise it won't be more than a week" Bulma pleaded

"A week? I'll have that woman on me for a week, maybe more who knows, and in the meantime you're gonna be up in his room doing…whatever it is that you do and I can't have that. Not in this house!" she shook her head

"We promise we won't do anything" Bulma said "we won't go past the living room even" she avoided Vegeta's death glare at the suggestion. Vegeta's mother seemed lost in thought

"We're not staying here!" Vegeta whispered frowning

"Shut up" Bulma whispered back as Vegeta's mother turned her attention to them again

"How do you expect your mother not find out you are still seeing each other?" she asked

"Well…we have an idea…"

**Krillin's House**

"Hey…"

"Hey" Krillin turned his back on Raditz walking into his house. Raditz breathed out walking in behind him. The boys walked through the kitchen, first to view, and into the spacious living room of the house. Numerous books and notebooks were spread out on the coffee table

"Oh so you started already?" asked Raditz. Krillin shook his head

"Not really. This is Math" he looked to the ground "I was hoping you knew how to finish the last part of the assignment" he said shyly

"I've done the first two of the five questions there" said Raditz

"Me too" Krillin sighed "well let's just get Science started" he said settling on the floor with the table before him. Raditz took a seat on the horizontal part of the table close to Krillin. He placed his books on the surface

"Chemical imbalance shouldn't be too hard" Raditz commented

"Sure" Krillin sighed "listen, before we start, I'm sorry for the way things have gone down. I didn't mean all that stuff I said about you or about 18. I was very bitter" he said. Raditz swallowed taken aback by such a surprising action

"I know" he answered softly "I know you didn't"

"Marron's been making me realize a lot of things lately" he said. Raditz could feel himself sweating profusely

"Really?" he asked his heart almost up his throat

"Yeah. She's great man" said Krillin. Raditz breathed profoundly

"I bet…"

**Bulma's House**

"Where have you been? Your father wants to speak with you" Bulma's mother greeted as Bulma entered the living room. The girl arched a brow

"Father? He's here? Well that's incredibly surprising" she said with irony

"Bulma please" her mother spoke tired of the attitude "behave" she added. Bulma rolled her eyes at her. Dr. Briefs entered the living room now

"Bulma sit down please" he requested. Bulma breathed out but took a seat nevertheless

"Your mother and I were talking" the older man started "about the um…well the situation. We think it best you start taking some responsibility and begin to sort out your priorities. This boy-"

"Vegeta" Bulma corrected. Dr. Briefs nodded

"Ah yes Vegeta" he breathed out "Vegeta is quite an admirable student"

"He is" Bulma insisted

"We know he is" Bulma's mother spoke up "we are concerned with both of your grades-"

"Oh I'm sure you are mother" Bulma narrowed her eyes at her

"Bulma you need to understand something-"

"What do I need to understand!?" Bulma raised her voice

"Enough" Dr. Briefs stood between the two "that is enough. Bulma you know Vegeta is interrupting your studies. You are evidently also interrupting his. You're both high school students and your responsibilities lie with school and with your homework, not each other. You've taken this thing you have with him too far and it is clear you can't handle it" he said firmly

"My slacking off with school stuff has nothing to do with him" Bulma said angrily

"Your negligence is an effect of the seriousness of your relationship. You should have expected greater demands to take place now that you slept with him. Your inexperience will make it impossible for you to cope" Dr. Briefs said. Bulma let out a breath

"And what's the worse that can happen?" she asked sadly "that I get a B in one of my classes? Gee what a trauma" she remarked sarcastically

"Bulma we're your parents and we love you" Bulma's mother spoke up "we'd hate to see you make a mistake that you'll regret later on-"

"If you _loved_ me mother" Bulma stood from her seat "you would understand that making mistakes is the only way we grow. Even if it kills us" she walked away and towards the exit of the living room

"What are we going to do with her?..."

**Krillin's House**

"Hey Krillan!" Marron called walking in the living room of the house. Both Krillin and Raditz looked up

"Hey honey" Krillin said in his cool laid-back tone. Marron walked around the two taking a seat aside Krillin. The couple shared a peck

"What are you working on?" asked Marron

"Nah we're just doing our lab homework. I need a break though. You want something to drink?" he asked her then turned to Raditz

"I'll have water" said Raditz. Krillin nod

"Sure do" he stood and headed towards the kitchen. Raditz kept staring at his homework too nervous and self-conscious to look at Marron in the eye

"Well" Marron broke the awkward silence "this is certainly uncomfortable"

"Sure is" Raditz said in a low tone

"Who would've ever thought huh?" Marron continued as if wanting to aggravate the situation

"Listen" Raditz started having none of it "if you're talking about that night-"

"That night?" she giggled in her usual bubbly tone "that night is old school Radz" she rolled her eyes "chill out. Krillin doesn't know" she reached out for his hand "and he doesn't have to know" she finished. Raditz narrowed his eyes at her. He shook her hand off him

"Just like he doesn't have to know about that guy at the movies right?" he asked. Marron seemed awestruck

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said serious

"You don't?" Raditz frowned "you know Marron I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt" he suggested "were you or were you not cheating on Krillin Friday night?"

"I-I d-don't know w-what…uh…you might've confused me with Bulma-"

"Don't you think everyone would know by now if it _had _been Bulma? She's Vegeta's girl. Not so hard to miss it" Raditz spoke reasonably

"Well I don't know what to say" Marron looked distressed "I can tell you it wasn't me a hundred times but it's pretty pointless if you won't believe me-"

"I didn't say I didn't believe you. I said I was going to give you the benefit of the doubt. If you didn't go out with this guy just say you didn't and I'll believe you. That's it-"

"I didn't go out with someone that was not Krillin" Marron said serious. Raditz stared at her for a long second

"Alright" he nod once "if that's what you want your truth to be. I'm holding you to your word. You'd better not be lying or it'll be your ass on the line…"

**Chichi's House**

Chichi was staring out the window in her bedroom when

"Hey" she gasped at the sudden intrusion. It was Goku

"Hey" she greeted back lowly

"Are you alright? Grandma said you wanted to talk to me" he stated. Chichi turned away from the window

"I'm fine" she walked over to her bed and took a seat "Goku" she stared up at him "there's stuff we need to discuss" she sounded troubled

"What stuff?" Goku asked gullibly. She breathed profoundly

"Well" she started "where are we going to live after we're married? Are we going to have kids? When are we planning on having kids? How many kids are we going to have? Our jobs I-"

"Honey" Goku cut off "don't worry about it. Everything's set-"

"I'm freaking out" Chichi stood abruptly "why do you want to marry me?" she turned to him. The question caught him off-guard

"Because" he sighed "I love you-"

"Besides that" Chichi requested "something I don't already know" she said. Goku seemed lost in thought

"You wanna know why I want you to be my wife?" he asked. Chichi nodded

"Yes" she said

"I" he scratched the back of his head "I can't imagine my life without you in it Chi, I mean, I can't really think of another reason-" he stopped as Chichi's eyes watered

"What?" Goku asked baffled "was it something I said-"

"It's everything you said" she smiled sniffling "you bum" she let her head rest on his chest then snuggled in feeling Goku's broad arms wrap around her whole small body

"I love you too" she sniffled again her nose brushing against the skin of his chest. Goku let his chin rest at the top of her head

"I know" he almost whispered. Chichi felt as if standing on clouds. Time was of little importance and so was everything that surrounded them, everything around them

Lillian's words resounded in her ears so pure and honest. It was then she realized Goku was exactly what she wanted for the rest of her life. Even if other men ever offered to give her the world they could never compare. They could never compare to everything Goku was. They could never compare to everything Goku was to her. Their love was sacred. From the first time they met, so innocent and curious, up to this day. She truly couldn't imagine life without him either. It would be unbearable, strange and most of all…empty…

**Midnight - Bulma's House**

"Go!" Bulma whispered "go, go!" she snickered. Vegeta jumped out her window then helped her get out. Once settled on firm ground he grabbed a pair of enormous bags they had tossed out the window before getting out. The bags contained all sorts of sleepover equipment and they were, of course, both Bulma's

"You know you're staying ten feet away from your house?" Vegeta asked

"So?" asked Bulma in reply

"So there's no need to bring your entire house over" he said. She rolled her eyes

"Whatever" she helped him get the bags on him "are you good?"

"I'm fine" he walked with difficulty headed towards his house. Bulma shook her head acknowledging, yet again, he was the most stubborn man in the world…

**-O-**

Once in his room Bulma decided to unpack

"This is technically going to be my room for a while" she said walking in the bathroom to place her bathroom stuff inside

"Don't get carried away" Vegeta said snidely. Bulma turned on the bathroom fan

"I can't hear you" she exclaimed. He narrowed his eyes at her then decided to lie down on his bed to watch TV. Bulma eyed the area cautiously. She had heard of bathrooms maintained by men before. Statistics showed that married couples that shared bathrooms could potentially have more marital problems than couples that didn't. The first thing her mother did as soon as they were moved in was ask for an additional bathroom to be built in their bedroom. Every married couple she had ever met had separate bathrooms for that matter. Vegeta's bathroom however was surprisingly clean. Not only was it huge but it was also decorated nicely in an elegant silky gray with stone tiles and marble walls. The towel holder, toothbrush holder, soap dish and every other imaginable bathroom accessory were made out of tarnished white gold. The bathtub was more of an underground-built Jacuzzi which was the most impressive feature in the room. Everything else was perfectly well put clearly making a statement: I have a shitload of money. There were absolutely no clothes scattered on the floor. There was no mess anywhere. The bathroom could almost literally sparkle

"This is a nice bathroom" she commented yet received no reply from Vegeta. Typical

"You're welcome" she made her way to him

"What for?" asked Vegeta

"I just said you have a nice-"

"I heard you" Vegeta cut off. Bulma rolled her eyes settling herself right beside him. She eyed the bedroom now. It smelled new as if it had barely been damaged or used. Awards were everywhere; academic awards, football awards state and national. You would think he wanted to brag but it was hardly the idea. The awards, as many as they were, were truly just there only papers and plaques or figures with his name written on them, nothing special about them

"I'm proud of you" she made him turn to her "I am" she kissed him "you're a remarkable football-"

"Don't" Vegeta cut off

"Have _you_ ever been proud for everything you've accomplished?" Bulma asked

"_I_ have to feel proud for getting rewarded by people that don't know shit about football? You think it's a compliment? I think it's an insult" Vegeta said

"Your talent is impressive. The numbers are printed in black and white. I think that's what matters" she said. Vegeta scoffed

"You would" he said lowly. She kissed the side of his head

"You're one of a kind" she let her head rest on his shoulder "we have to get our grades up" she mentioned

"I know" Vegeta said

"I was thinking" Bulma started "maybe we should go to the library instead of staying at home. That way we can focus on just school" she suggested

"Fine" Vegeta shrugged his shoulders careless

"Good. It's settled then…"

**End of CH 15. **Fifteen chapters already???? Hmmm…looks like this story is going to be a little longer than I thought. Anyway, thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. I posted the note for CH 14 in the A/n just as a reminder. I have nothing against mothers (my mother is my best friend in the whole world, I cannot live without her) and I am asking you to just be a little patient. I can't say more than that or it'll ruin the plot! But thank you for sticking with me. Off to work on 16!! Hope all is well!!

Love

PL


	17. CH16: Second Chances Second Best

**A/n: **thanks for the reviews! This one took a little longer but it's good stuff. Read on!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this stuff!!

**Warning(s): **AC, SC, AL (adult content, sexual content, adult language). Please do not read if not mature enough.

**Fame II**

**The Library **

"Done?" asked Bulma

"Two pages" responded Vegeta never taking his eyes off his book. Bulma sighed playing with her hair while she waited for him to finish. The cool morning had now turned into a nice Sunday afternoon. It was the perfect day to rest on the cool grass, feel the sun warm their skins while the soothing breeze kept them cool. She couldn't wait to smell the fresh air especially due to the library's lack of it; it wasn't exactly a place you wanted to spend half a day in. More so when it was so beautiful outside

"We should lay out today" Bulma suggested "I can wear my new black bikini" she added excited. Vegeta looked up from his book now

"Wear what's easiest to take off" he commented. Bulma rolled her eyes

"Please behave" she requested softly. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders attempting to carry on with his reading but was however distracted by her and the way she combed her hair with her fingers, letting her head roll back her eyes closed, all as if inviting him to take her right there. He could almost taste her skin

"We'll go to the pool at your place" Bulma said. Vegeta went back to reading as if no one was talking

"Come on Vegeta" she protested "it's a nice day"

"I have to finish Physics" said Vegeta

"We can finish later" Bulma proposed "I haven't started Physics either" she said. Vegeta continued reading

"It'll be nice I promise" she insisted. Silence

"Please" she continued

"What are the chances I finish reading this chapter before you shut up?" asked Vegeta annoyed

"Say yes and I will stop bothering you-"

"Fine" he responded annoyed. Bulma squealed

"We're gonna have so much fun" she said. Vegeta attempted to read once again

"I think I'm cutting my hair" Bulma commented holding up a strand of her blue hair. Meanwhile, on a table nearby, Marron had gathered with her own little group of nuisances

"Like, oh my god, like, I think I'm like cutting my hair like" the _other_ blue haired woman mocked. The girls in the crowd shared a laugh

"So annoying" Marron rolled her eyes "daddy's little princess. I have a good one coming up for her" she narrowed her eyes at the couple

"Vegeta's so hot" one of the girls in the group said. Marron locked eyes with her

"You wanna go out with him?" she arched a brow. The girl shook her head quickly

"No. I just think he's really cute" she said. Marron smiled mischievously

"I can arrange it for you, you know?" she said. The girl looked to the ground

"No it's o-"

"What? You think you're not skinny enough?" Marron asked. The other girls stared at the one girl battling with Marron

"No. It's not that" the girl said in her defense

"Then what is it?" asked Marron snobbishly "your hair's fine. Your parent's have enough money-"

"He's going out with someone else Marron" said the girl self-consciously. Marron chortled. She stared at the pair again

"Not for long…"

**Let's go to Chichi…**

"Alright. Yes. You'll be arriving in five minutes. Yes Ms. O-what? Call you Chichi? Yes Ms. Chichi. Alright. Yes. We'll be ready for you. Bye-bye" the clerk in one of the David's Bridal California units hung up the phone

"Dr. Ox-King's daughter is getting married and she's coming to tailor her dress in minus two minutes!" she said out loud. The other sellers in the store seemed to go crazy. They were running everywhere adding a few touch-ups to the store here and fixing some of the dresses there. The clients were astonished

"Who's Dr. Ox-King?" asked an old lady seated in the waiting room among other women waiting for their daughters trying on dresses. Yet she received no answer. The employees at David's Bridal were taking the great Ox-King's daughter visit dead serious. A silver Lexus arrived and parked on the yellow line that signaled the entrance to the wedding dress settlement. Not that it mattered. The owner of the store had been friends with Dr. Ox King ever since they could remember. He had seen Chichi grow from a cute little girl to a fully-blossomed woman. It wouldn't bother him at the very least if she parked wherever she desired. His store was 'most as good as hers. She took full privilege of that

"Hello" Chichi entered the place wearing huge black Prada sunglasses, a black tank top, a white Capri pant and black Bebe flops for shoes. Her beautiful black hair was tied up in a messy bun but it didn't take away from her beautiful sparkling smile, her fair impeccable skin and her rather slim figure. Her dress was folded in one of her hands

"Hi" greeted the first clerk with reddish curly hair that reached her shoulders

"I'm Chichi" she reached out with her free hand "we just talked on the phone" she said

"Vienna" the clerk shook hands with her "what can I help you with today?" she asked

"Well" Chichi thought for a second "I'm going to be honest with you" she said

"Go right ahead" said Vienna warmly

"Ok" Chichi breathed out "I'm getting married and I have no idea what to do" she confessed. Vienna smiled humbly

"Well Ms. Chichi, no bride-to-be walks in here knowing exactly what she wants" she stated. Chichi furrowed her brows

"Really?" she felt better about the idea

"Oh yes!" Vienna exclaimed "we start from zero all the time. Do you know what type of wedding you're more inclined to have?" she asked

"I want a huge wedding" said Chichi her eyes as bright as ever

"Ok then. Let's get started…"

**Vegeta's House **

"Thanks for coming" Bulma said resting on a luxurious whole-body float moving about the huge pool of the Ouji mansion. The backyard alone was a dream as if walking in a beautiful tropical forest. Trees of all sorts were everywhere standing tall. The ground was covered in red roses, violets and white lilies. The pool was huge, oval shaped in marble, with a Jacuzzi in the middle of it and a cascade at one of the corners.

Bulma had worn her black bikini after all. Big black shades protected her eyes from the sun

"No problem" said a blonde resting beside her on another luxurious whole-body float. It was 18. She had worn a plain brown bikini with big brown shades

"Vegeta's being a party pooper" complained Bulma. 18 rolled her eyes

"Tell me about it. Raditz is being the exact same" she breathed out "what is it with our men?" she asked out loud rearranging her position and her bikini. Bulma shook her head

"I know" she said "last week we had a fight over who got to be on top. Can you believe that?" she asked. 18 sighed

"That's absurd" she said "Raditz and I talked about it" she smiled to herself. Bulma took off her shades to take a good look at 18

"You're kidding?" she smiled wide "oh my god!" they squealed together. Meanwhile Vegeta and Raditz were seated under an umbrella close by though they never heard a thing concerned with other matters

"So what are you thinking?" asked Raditz. Vegeta arched a brow

"About what?" he asked in his usual deep tone of voice. Raditz shrugged his shoulders

"You know" he said "college or pro?" he questioned. Vegeta swallowed yet kept silent

"Just a suggestion-"

"I don't need suggestions" Vegeta quickly refuted

"You need to tell her man" Raditz said "if she finds out on her own…" he left it to Vegeta to figure out what would happen. Vegeta stared at Bulma. He tightened his jaw

"There's nothing for her to find out. I haven't decided yet" he concluded. Raditz sighed

"Ok. I'm just saying…"

**The Son Household **

"Mmmm I like this one!" said Goku joyfully. They had gotten to the part of the wedding plans that had officially become his favorite: picking out the cake. He and his grandmother were deciding the flavor it would be

"This one is vanilla whip cream custard. Would you like another bite?" the woman in charge of the cake samples asked

"Yeah!" Goku exclaimed. He felt as if he was in heaven

"No" Lillian interrupted "there are over two hundred samples Goku. You need to be able to try all of them" she said. Goku shrugged his shoulders

"Sure! No problem!" he said. Lillian smiled then pinched his cheeks

"You're a sweetheart" she said walking away to arrange more boxes of cake samples as they kept coming in. Goku leaned in towards the sample woman

"I'll have that other bite" he said. The woman smirked then looked to the side to make sure Lillian wasn't looking

"Sure. But it's between us" she said. Goku nodded

"You betcha!" he whispered. The lady handed him more cake

"Mmmmm…this is great!"

**-O-**

An hour later _great _was the least word Goku could use to describe the flavor of the cakes

"No more. Please" he sat back on the nearest couch

"Goku honey" said Lillian "you've only tried a hundred. There's a hundred and fifty left" she added. Goku made a revolting gesture

"I think I'm gonna be sick" he ran off to the bathroom. Lillian shook her head

"And I thought he liked to eat" she spoke to herself. Chichi made her way to the house

"Hey" she greeted taking a seat aside Lily with a thick album-like book in hand "the clerk at David's Bridal gave me this" she opened it and both women read through it. The book was a planner, a wedding planner at that. The first page contained a list of things to get done before the actual wedding took place. The list, Lillian thought, was longer than she expected…a lot longer…

"I…" the older woman cleared her throat "well…" she smiled feeling overwhelmed "this is…wow…" she breathed out

"I know it looks really long but I want a big really beautiful wedding" said Chichi. Lillian nodded. Chichi had been like her own daughter and she had treated her like so the moment Goku had introduced her to the family. She lacked a mother, sort of a similar situation to Goku's, her mother having died at birth. Mothers were usually in charge of their daughters' weddings. Because of this particular situation Lillian felt compelled to act out the mother role. She didn't mind it at all and Chichi seemed to be more than ok with it

"Well we do have a location" said Lillian "we need to set the date and time, get reservations and find a wedding planner" she added. Chichi furrowed her brows

"Why do I feel like this is going to be stressful?" she asked. Lillian patted her back

"Now, now it won't be that hard. We'll have Angelo organize the wedding. You need to focus on the little things" she said

"What _are_ the little things?" asked Chichi

"Well you have to announce the engagement" Lillian said first "then you have to make an estimated guest list and an estimated invitation list" she read off from the list "choose wedding themes and colors, take care of caterers, photographers, videographers, choose the dresses and men attire, accessories for you, your best men and your bridesmaids, arrange the honeymoon plans, get a DJ for the reception, get musicians for the reception, yadda yadda" she muttered "we need florists, we need to buy the wedding rings, rent the reception equipment. Then actually order the wedding cake, the invitations, the dresses and the men attire, actually manage the transportation for the wedding, arrange the marriage license, yes but all of this is close to the actual day. We need to get everything settled for out-of-state people so your uncle Syd and his wife, your cousins Vickie and Rich, your other uncle Raphael and his…uh…well partner I guess Daniel, Myrna and Eddie, Kylee and Johnson-"

"Rick, Omar, and Gabriel and Sam I know" Chichi slid a strand of her hair behind her ear "I didn't think it'd be so much" she breathed out. Lillian tsked

"There's not much to worry about here. You can dedicate a whole day to reservations. That would be like five things you'd be getting out of the way. Then dedicate a whole day to ordering things and so on. Gohan and I will help out too" she said. Chichi half-smiled

"Thank you so much" she said. Lily smiled

"Oh sure honey it's no problem at all!" she said "you should determine who your bridesmaids will be so they can help out too" she suggested. Chichi scoffed

"Oh I know who they are already…"

**Vegeta's House **

"Thanks for laying out with me" Bulma said sarcastically wrapping a towel around her body as she got out of the water. Vegeta rest his hands on her hipbones as she walked into him. He kissed her neck

"Hot" he whispered. Bulma snorted

"Sizzling" she giggled wrapping her arms around his neck "Chichi called. I'm one of her bridesmaids" she announced

"No shit" said Vegeta tonelessly. She smacked his arm playfully

"You're walking with me" she added to the announcement. He frowned

"It's the least you can do Vegeta" Bulma said

"How long is it gonna be?" he asked

"It's a huge wedding. We're talking about a three-hour deal" Bulma provided the FYI. He sighed. Just as he was about to speak a tall man entered the pool scene. Just a shade darker than him and a bit more facial hair Vegeta's father was an exact replica. Silence suddenly seemed to overcome the area

"Hey Radz" the man greeted. Raditz walked over to him and they engaged in a manly salute

"Hey Mr. Ouji" he said timidly. 18 joined them quickly

"Hello Mr. Ouji" she smiled at him. Vegeta and Bulma made no attempt whatsoever to greet him

"How is it going?" Vegeta's dad spoke to Raditz

"It's going good. We were actually just…uh…just…um-"

"We were leaving" 18 finished for him "we're gonna get something to eat" she said. Vegeta's father nodded

"I see. Well you kids have fun then" he said

"We will" the pair said in unison then walked off disappearing through the door Mr. Ouji had just entered through. Vegeta stared at his father as he made his way towards them. Bulma wrapped her towel around her waist not sure whether to stay after greeting the man or just take off after greeting the man with 18 and Raditz

"Son" Vegeta's father greeted with a nod "I see you have a new woman" he stated

"Bulma" Vegeta gave his father a death glare "my father" he said bitterly. Bulma reached out for his hand

"Hi. Nice to meet you" she said. Vegeta's father shook hands with her politely

"Same here" he smiled

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked sternly. His father chuckled

"I came to see you" he said attempting to sound friendly

"That's civil of you now what are you doing here?" he asked again. Bulma swallowed thinking it best to leave them solve their issues on their own

"I'm gonna go" she said "I'll call you, k?" she kissed his cheek

"It was nice meeting you" she shook hands with the man again

"You too take care" said Vegeta's father. Vegeta watched her go

"Quite a woman" Vegeta's father attempted to compliment "I would've expected nothing less. If I taught you something was to choose right" he said

"Don't flatter yourself. She has nothing to do with you" Vegeta said. The man swallowed

"I" he breathed out "I guess I deserve that" he walked over to the shade under the umbrella and took a seat. Vegeta followed his example

"I talked to Rogers down in Miami. He's got a great offer for you-"

"Stockton already offered eighty million" Vegeta said "and I'm still going to college-"

"Don't waste your time Vegeta. You belong in the pros. You gotta do something with that god-given talent of yours-"

"I _am _doing something-"

"What!?" Vegeta's father scoffed "college? NCAA? What the fuck is that? Do you even know what you're doing-?"

"Yes" Vegeta smirked "I'm pissing you off" he said poised. The older man narrowed his eyes at him

"You little shithead. When are you going to grow up? Be a man-"

"Not even a man and already a better one than you are" Vegeta said. They stared at each other in complete silence

"You know what?" Vegeta's father spoke "it's your fucking future. It's your fucking career. I'm not wasting my time with you anymore. Always trying to get the contracts for you" he stood from his chair and began to walk away

"I never asked you to" Vegeta said making him stop. Vegeta's father swallowed. He stared straight ahead of him for what seemed like hours feeling a deep sense of regret. Suddenly all their years together rushed through his head. He remembered Vegeta the way they were, so happy the three of them, happy…happy…he had not felt happy in a long time

"You asked what I was doing here" the man spoke with his back turned to his son "I came here to say I'm sorry" he said "I'm sorry for everything" he added. Vegeta chortled behind him. He walked around his father and stood before him

"Go. Fuck. Yourself" he turned his back on him and walked inside the house without minding the shape he had left his father in. His father held his head feeling he had lost his son, not for a moment or just a few days, but forever…

**The Son Household **

"Aw honey" Chichi entered Goku's bedroom and found him crawled up in bed with the bed sheets up to his neck "are you ok?" she kneeled on the floor aside him

"I don't want cake for the wedding. That's for sure" he said making her giggle

"You're funny sweetie" she kissed his cheek "I need to know" she read off from a small index card she had with her "who's gonna be your best man?" she asked. Goku thought for a second

"I guess Radz" he said. Chichi nodded

"That's what I thought I just needed to make sure" she wrote on the card "this is perfect cause 18 can walk with him and Bulma can walk with Vegeta" she commented. Goku arched a brow

"What about Krillin?" he asked complicating things to the tenth degree for Chichi

"You want Krillin to walk too?" she asked. Goku locked eyes with her

"He's our friend Chi" he said. Chichi tsked

"I know and it's not him it's…_her_" she referred to Marron. Goku sighed

"We'll find someone else to go with him" he said. Chichi furrowed her brows

"He's still going to bring her" she pointed out "I don't want her to come"

"What do you suggest?" asked Goku. Chichi stood pensive

"I don't know" she walked about the room "maybe we can fill out our guest list and say there was no more space to fit her in" she proposed

"And have him be the only one by himself? Come on Chi" said Goku. Chichi breathed out exasperated

"I don't know Goku. I don't want her at our wedding. She's always talking about me or about 18 or about Bulma" she stated

"Ask him if he can bring someone else" proposed Goku

"Right, he already bitched me out for badmouthing _her_" she said. Goku sighed

"I'll ask him" he offered. Chichi's eyes sparkled

"You'd do that!?" she threw herself on his bed and scooted close to him "you're the best fiancé in the history of the world" she smiled kissing his shoulder from behind him. Goku turned to where his chest was facing the ceiling. Chichi settled with her cheek against the hard muscles

"This whole thing is kinda stressing me out" she said snuggling into him. Goku embraced his arm around her

"We'll be fine…"

**Krillin Roshi**

"Well Chichi and Goku are getting married" Krillin mentioned as he and Marron sat in the living room of his house eating spaghetti and meatballs for dinner

"Oh I'm so happy for them" said Marron monotonously "forgive me if I'm not leaping with joy" she added in the same tone. Krillin stared at her

"I can sense the sarcasm Marron. You're laying on it pretty thick" he said. Maroon rolled her eyes

"I'm sorry Krill. She's just not _my_ best friend" she said. Krillin sighed

"Why don't you try to get along with them?" he asked tired of the same old story. He couldn't understand how girls coming from such similar backgrounds could _not_ get along at all. It was beyond him. It seemed as if they could be the greatest of friends only if they gave each other a chance. Marron stared at Krillin as if he had just proposed something so incredibly absurd it deserved a serious reality-check

"What the hell Krillin? Honestly they're not worth the trouble. You know that better than I do" she said. Krillin swallowed the spaghetti heavily

"This has got to stop somewhere" said Krillin "I'd appreciate it if you could at least try" he requested. Marron tsked

"Can we please talk about something else?" she asked annoyed. Krillin shook his head

"No we can't talk about something else. They just told me I was invited to their wedding and I want you to come with me but I don't want to cause any problems" he informed. Marron sighed

"Fine. I'll see what I can do" she said. Krillin nod

"Thank you" he said sternly. She half-smiled at him

"You're absurdly adorable" she said. He smirked blushing

"Nah…"

**The Ouji Mansion**

"Vegeta kinetic energy is one point five times the mass times the velocity squared-" Bulma had started but was cut off by Vegeta

"You can get kinetic energy multiplying potential energy by one point five" he said gruffly making her frown

"That is not the procedure!" she raised her voice

"It's the same shit!" he raised his voice as well

"You're driving me insane!" Bulma stood from his bed breathing profoundly as she walked towards his desk a few inches away from him "this is not the first time you swap formulas and it confuses me! You need to start doing things by the book" she said

"Why should I?" Vegeta asked commandingly "my answers are always right either way" he said. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him

"Gee, I don't know, maybe the fact that you're studying with me. I mean let me think" Bulma looked up pensive. Vegeta sighed

"If you're gonna cry about it" he started surely knowing it was a low blow for Bulma

"You wish jackass" Bulma said returning to bed to prove her statement. Five minutes went by in complete silence, then ten and fifteen. Before they knew it an hour had gone by when they were finally done

"I will ignore your procedure" Bulma said looking over Vegeta's finished physics homework "and will say the answers were correct" she said

"I can't understand this" Vegeta said. Bulma was insulted

"Yes you can!" she crawled to his side so they were now both facing the sheet of paper containing her work. Bulma felt herself blush. She had to admit her handwriting, although clean, was definitely smaller than the average handwriting

"It's still legible" she stated on her defense

"Right" Vegeta locked eyes with her. She kissed him unable to contain herself

"I hate being wrong" her voice came about hoarsely

"You hate that I'm right" Vegeta corrected for her in the same tone. Bulma sighed

"That too" they kissed again Vegeta sliding on top of her positioning comfortably between her legs as they did so. Bulma stared into his eyes as they lay face to face

"Are you ok?" she asked having avoided the topic since she got there

"I'm fine" Vegeta responded, which was his usual response, only this time Bulma could tell he meant it. She cupped his face in her hands kissing him and pulling up at the same time so they were now seated in the middle of his bed

"Your dad was very decent" Bulma said

"I don't want to talk about him" Vegeta whispered kissing her neck and trailing down to her shoulder letting the strap of her tank top drop as he went

"I wish you would" she said as he came back to face her

"It's not going to make any difference. I told you that" Vegeta kissed her. Bulma gave in, physics forgotten for the rest of the night. She pushed the issue of Vegeta's father to the back of her mind, for now, though she insisted it was not over. She wished to understand this man she loved so much but couldn't do it if a fraction of his life was still a shadow to her. Or could she ignore it and maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to understand just enough…final verdict…she didn't know…

**End of Ch.16. **thank you for the reviews, I appreciate it very much!! You guys are funny. Come on! Vegeta and Bulma fight! They can handle it, somehow, someway. They're not gonna break up (at least for now….lol….j/k you can breathe). I am currently hooked to this anime series called 'Rurouni Kenshin' I don't know if anyone's ever heard of it. It's old but pretty amazing. The main character is so beautiful. He has this raw deep sense of pain. I can't believe there is a writer that is capable of creating such a role. But yeah I'm leaving on Spring Break and won't be working on Fame 'til Saturday. I do have Ch. 17 halfway so don't worry. A new chapter is well on its way (unless I decide everything I have is complete crap and start all over again). Thanks again everyone! Do check out RK if you have a chance! Love

PL


End file.
